Pumpkin Scissors Poetic Justice
by TheInnkeeper
Summary: Part II following Protect Me Now! Please read that first! The continuing story of State Section III and the whereabouts of Cpl. Oland. A slight more focus on the supporting cast. PART II COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, and Happy New Year! Well, I wasn't too happy with how the story was sounding, and the more I tried to save it, the more I stalled. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience of the rewrite, but it was sorely needed. When I started, I had only a vague idea of what direction I wanted to go, but I think the fog has lifted. The fire is back and I shall rewrite all and hopefully continue on a more regular schedule, God willing. What you will read may sound similar to what I had before, with the same basic idea but much improved, or so I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pumpkin Scissors-Poetic Justice<p>

Ch. 1

Nearly a year later…

The old saying still rings true: the more things change, the more they stay the same. It was the collective decision between Captain Hunks and the rest of Section III to take on lighter missions while Lieutenant Alice Lee Malvin healed and recovered her strength. One might think that meant less work, but it was actually the opposite. When Marquis Paolo's war-relief funds started pouring in, the team had to scramble to use that money before it was seized by the government or anyone else due to any loopholes or technicalities. Naturally, that was enough to keep everyone very busy diverting the funds to good causes as quickly as possible.

An unlikely ally appeared to aid them in their quest. Master Schultz fulfilled his promise to Alice by learning more about her cause and what Section III's goals were. While he was unqualified for the army due to his physical health (such as being allergic to gunpowder and frequent panic attacks) he insisted on being a "financial consultant" and proved to be quite useful in that regard. When he heard of the recent danger that Alice and the team went through, he was dismayed that he couldn't do more. However both Alice and Cpt. Hunks assured him he was doing more than enough. After a while, Hunk asked Master Schultz to stay on and assist with investigating Marquis Hoost.

As time passed, weeks dragged on into months and the capital city of the Empire slowly but surely took on a semblance of its old self. The railways were cleared and fixed, bridges were rebuilt, power lines were reestablished, and the post office was able to distribute months of backlogged mail, returning to a normal schedule. Overall, these steps created hundreds of jobs, which meant new homes were being built and new shops emerged. It was a big step, but far from enough. While the city was well on its way to normalcy, the rest of the Empire had far to go, even as the Empire continued to create more state farms and the like.

On top of all that, Alice still had an engagement to worry about. She threw herself into her work, avoiding both the issue and Master Lionel Taylor alike. When her sisters Ellis and Solice broached the subject, she kept pushing back the wedding, making excuses about her health and so on, but she knew she had to face them all soon and be firm. Normally, she would tell Lionel outright, but after the incident at WinterShadow, her confidence had been badly shaken. She couldn't trust her sense of judgment anymore. She didn't love him, but then love wasn't all that important in an arranged marriage, which was more like a business transaction than anything. The fact that he was assertive in his ardor for her was reason enough for many. She just couldn't come up with a good enough reason to say no, other than she just didn't want to.

_Of course you'll marry him,_ her father had said shortly after she was discharged from the hospital, his tone reasonable. _ Everything has been arranged and paid for. _

_Something's not right, _she told him.

_All right, _he'd said._ So what is it? Is he ignoring you? Has he mistreated you in any way?_

She shook her head_._

_Has he been unfaithful?_

She shook her head again.

_Has he shown you any reason to not trust him?_

She thought long and hard about that one, but at last had to shake her head once more.

_But I still don't trust him, Father, she said. I can't place why._

_You're acting more like a spoiled, little girl. A respectable noble should be far more articulate than that_.

Neither he nor her sisters, Elis and Solice, could figure out what the problem was. They felt that perhaps it was the trauma of almost losing her life that made her so overcautious. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lord Taylor was a very patient man, saying he would wait as long as it took.

"Absence makes the heart grow ever fonder, my dove of a princess," he said one day, kissing her hand.

In the end, they all reluctantly decided it was best if they left her alone to do what she loved: war-relief.

Section III kept things light and happy as possible for Alice, but everyone guessed the underlying reason for the sadness in her eyes: Randel Oland. Things just weren't the same without him, and everyone missed him terribly. They were also quite worried. They tried searching a few times for him, but with no success. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth.

"It's only logical he should be in Rodelia," Martis suggested to Hunks one day, "that's where his lantern was stolen."

"If that is the case," Hunks said, "then it's possible the Rodelians are harboring terrorists. Problem is, how can we find out whether or not they're doing it on purpose?"

Hunks didn't show it, but he was more worried about Oland than anyone else, even Alice. Shortly after others in the army noticed he was gone, the team announced that the Corporal was on temporary leave. Almost immediately, Hunks was approached by Dr. Muze Caplan herself. The conversation that followed proved his suspicions that Caplan had a network of eyes and ears.

"What happened to my sweet boy?" she asked Hunks, but there was nothing sweet in her tone. "I doubt he is on vacation, Captain. Is he dead?"

Hunks eyed her warily. He couldn't trust her, but she knew things about Oland that Hunks did not. He decided to come clean. "An unfortunate, gross misunderstanding, I'm afraid. We're trying to track him down."

"Oh, so he's just MIA, then. Oh well. Is it true then, that his lantern has been…misplaced?"

"And just how did you know that?"

"It's my job to know my patients, Captain," Dr. Caplan smiled.

"You mean test subjects, don't you?" Hunks drawled. Dr. Caplan smiled serenely and said nothing.

He sighed and continued. "Good, if you know him so well, then perhaps you can tell me where he is!" he said, throwing up his hands.

Caplan laughed. "If I knew that, Captain, I wouldn't need you at all, now would I?"

"Well…" he said slyly, "you said…"

"I know my _patients_," she said, with emphasis on _patients,_ "but that doesn't mean I know where they will go or what they will do. Most scientists don't like having so many unknown variables, but I'm quite fond of them, actually. However, in my poor boy's case, I do hope you find him soon, for his sake."

"Why?"

"Let's just say…he's due for a check-up. I'll send my assistant over if and when you find anything."

Hunks rapped his pipe on his desk sharply. "If I find you're harming him by withholding information from me, I will take you out, Doctor. I promise you that."

"Threats are quite unbecoming of you, Captain."

"That's why I don't make them unless I mean it, Doc."

Days later, Sergeant-Major Lily Stecchin rushed in with the day's mail. She was waving a letter over her head like a flag.

"Wow, you guys won't believe it!" she squealed, "It's an invitation! From Rodelia!"

Everyone started. Alice was so shocked she nearly fell out of her chair. Even Hunks held his breath for a moment. Then his rationale took over.

"What kind of invitation, Lily?" he asked.

"Oh, didn't I say?" Stecchin panted, "Sorry! I mean to say it's a _royal_ invitation! It's for a masquerade ball in honor of All Hallow's Eve!"

Alice took the letter from Stecchin and read it aloud:

"To the esteemed members of the Imperial State Section III-Pumpkin Scissors,

_Dear friends,_

_It is my honor and privilege to invite you to our annual All Hallow's Eve Masquerade Ball in thanks to your noble, fearless efforts in protecting the people of Cavern City, as well as your outstanding efforts in reviving your capital. It is my understanding your military continues to refuse any acknowledgement of the WinterShadow incident. I find this quite distressing, and thus have resolved to honor you in my own way by inviting you all as my special guests. I will spare no expense to ensure your comfort. Please be ready at the station on Oct. 25__th__, at 0700 hours. Do not worry about bringing a proper costume. I shall have a tailor for each of you. Be prompt, and I will receive you with joy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Her Royal Highness, Princess Septieme_

_P.S. I would but one request make: please allow Sub-Lieutenant Martis to escort me on the night of the ball. I can think of no other officer more qualified to keep good company."_

Alice put the letter down and sighed. Oreldo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think a certain royal has her eye on you," he told Martis in a singsong voice.

Martis blushed. "More like a royal pain," he muttered, "If Webner finds out, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Does that mean I get to go, too?" Stecchin asked Hunks. When he smiled and nodded in response, she squealed for joy.

"Ooh, I've never been to a ball!" she cried, "I wonder if it will be just like Cinderella? Oh, what am I gonna wear?"

"That's enough!" Alice said. She turned to Captain Hunks. "Captain, we must decline this immediately. We've got too much work to do!"

Martis looked equally troubled and relieved, but Stecchin and Oreldo protested loudly. Hunks held up a hand while he sipped his coffee and waited for the din to die down. He looked Alice in the eye.

"Of course you're going," he drawled. Alice's eyes widened with fear, and he knew his hunch had been right. "Unfortunately, I have too much to manage here, so I have to stay. You however, have all worked hard and deserve a reward.

"Oh, but sir!" Stecchin said, suddenly flustered, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay here? How will you manage?"

Hunks chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Lily. I'll be fine. This is a very generous thing for the Princess to do. Besides, while you're there, you can investigate _other_ things as well."

"I don't want to," Alice mumbled involuntarily, then clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed.

"Suck it up, Lieutenant," Hunks said, his tone gentle but firm, "I've gone easy on you for a while, but now it's time to get back on the horse. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, chastised.

He turned to Martis. "If you think she has the maturity to handle it, ask the Princess about the 906 paratroopers. If she doesn't know about them yet, you can warn her in advance."

"Yes, sir!" Martis replied.

"And I'm going to go ahead and say this out loud. We've been walking on eggshells for too long! See if anyone has any information on _him._ Exhaust all your sources. He's got to be there somewhere! Find out how the Shadowers are doing, too. That's a good place to start."

"Yes, sir!" Oreldo, Martis and Stecchin said. Alice fidgeted.

"Sir?" she asked. "What if…we find him?"

"What if, Lieutenant?"

"What if…he doesn't want to be found? What if he doesn't want to see us? What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Then at least we know he's safe and happy, wherever he is," Hunks replied softly. "We all miss him, Lieutenant. You're selfish in blaming yourself for so long."

Alice's eyes widened with surprise and anger. After a moment, she realized he was right.

"My apologies, Captain. I have been selfish."

"You've had a lot on your mind, Lieutenant. It's only human. But enough is enough! Right?"

"Yes, sir!" Alice saluted, then turned to her team. "Section III, you are hereby dismissed to pack your suitcases! Move out!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

For once, everyone was on time at the train station. Captain Hunks even arrived to see them off, and to give some final instructions. He pulled Martis and Oreldo aside while Stecchin made her tearful farewells to Mercury.

"This is Lily's first time out in the field," Hunks muttered to the men. "I know I don't need to say this, but just watch over her, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Martis and Oreldo said.

Oreldo quipped, "Don't worry, Dad! We'll bring her back before curfew!" He saluted dramatically.

Hunks looked surprised, then rolled his eyes and gave a wry laugh.

Alice was the last to show up, and to everyone's surprise, she wasn't alone. Stecchin's jaw dropped as Lord Lionel Taylor stepped down to assist her from the carriage. She had never seen anyone so devastatingly handsome, or so attentive. Hunks looked at Alice and had never seen her more uncomfortable. Oreldo noticed it, too. He almost made a joke to her about lending his uniform jacket, but thought better of it.

Lord Taylor was his usual suave, cheerful self.

"This Ball Masque should be great fun," he said to Alice, "plus it will give us a chance to strengthen our ties with our allies, wouldn't you say, my princess?"

"What on earth is he doing here?" Oreldo couldn't help asking. Stecchin smacked him on the back of the head, only to shriek and run away.

"Come back here, ya little twerp!" Oreldo cried, chasing after her.

Alice introduced Lord Taylor to Captain Hunks, and eventually to Stecchin.

"I…invited him to dinner last night," she explained, her tone sheepish, "and once he announced he was also invited, my father and sisters insisted we go as a couple. Oh, and then I thought he would be good cover." She shrugged. "Plus…we hardly spend any time alone."

"I see," was all Hunks could find to say.

"If you'll forgive my indiscretions, sir," she added, "we're unescorted because they thought you were going, too. I didn't correct them, because I didn't want them to worry, or for one of them to act as an escort and face any danger on my behalf."

"I think I understand, Lieutenant," Hunks said, "but it's on you when they find out the truth. I'll cover you as best I can, though."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, saluting.

Hunks sighed and watched the group gather their luggage. Each packed light except for Alice, who apologized and said she had no choice in the matter, and Lily, who, in her paranoia packed everything but the kitchen sink. He watched Alice, who seemed downright embarrassed. One might mistake the Lieutenant's nerves as pre-wedding jitters, but Hunks had the uncanny ability to read people like a book. There was definitely more to Taylor than what he presented, and Hunks had a feeling Alice knew it, too. He suspected that was part of the reason for her being so uncomfortable.

Alice did have her reasons, but not even Hunks could guess the truth. Lord Taylor had arrived early with his carriage, looking sumptuous as always. After he loaded her luggage, he paused with her at the front door. They were alone, her sisters ensuring their privacy. Alice had just shut the door behind her and turned, when Lionel leaned in for a kiss.

"Alice," he whispered. Surprised, she was too slow to stop him. He placed on hand on the door as if to block her, then cupped her chin and closed his mouth over hers.

Alice backed into the door on instinct.

"Lionel, we mustn't!" she hissed.

He shushed her. His kiss was warm and skillful. It was meant to be passionate and lusty, but Alice remained wooden in his arms.

"It's all right, my princess," he whispered. "No one will see, and if they do, well…it won't really matter, will it?"

_This is…pathetic, _she thought. _What's wrong with me?_ _Why can't I feel anything? _

Still, she was curious enough to allow him to continue. Lionel mistook it for compliance. He smiled and kissed her temple, her cheek, and slid down to her neck.

"At last," he murmured, drawing her closer. "I can wait forever, my darling princess. Just don't deny me." He ignored her doubtful expression and instead suckled her neck before returning to her lips.

"Why do you still pursue me, my lord?" Alice asked weakly. She tried to enjoy what he was doing, she really tried…but she felt nothing. Something was missing…but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"We are alike, you and I," he whispered. "You are my reflection."

Puzzled, she almost missed him lean in for another kiss. This time his tongue slid along hers, asking permission to enter. Instead of being aroused, she found herself disgusted.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She reached out to slap him, but he caught her hand easily and pushed it against the door. Hard. He was genuinely disappointed. Alice looked in his eyes and shivered in spite of herself. There was nothing loving or gentle in his gaze. Rather, he looked like a hungry predator, denied of his prey.

Panting, he stared at her, angry and confused. "What's wrong? It was just a little French kiss!"

Now it was Alice's turn to be surprised. She blushed scarlet. "Is _that_ what that means?"

Lionel's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You…you didn't _know?_"

"O-of course not!" she said, flustered, "I-I've never…why would…_no one_ in polite society would ever allow…" She trailed off and shrank against the door, wishing she was anywhere else. Lionel took a step back. A moment later, he burst out laughing. Alice scowled at him, utterly humiliated.

_Oh Martis,_ she groaned inwardly, now _I understand why…I'm so sorry._

She recalled the reaction of everyone when young Princess Septieme kissed the Sub-Lieutenant. He was teased and tormented for _weeks._ But Alice didn't actually _see_ the kiss since the Princess' back was to her. Later she heard it was a French kiss, and now Lord Taylor knew the awful truth. She had no idea what a French kiss was, but was too embarrassed to ever ask anyone to explain.

Lord Taylor was still laughing, to the point where he was wiping away tears of mirth.

"I can't believe it, he said, calming down in the face of her furious chagrin. "I think I love you even more now. I have _so_ much to teach you when we marry."

"My lord," she pleaded in a sharper tone, "please stop. We must be on our way."

"You're right, my princess," he said, still chuckling, "please forgive me."

_Teach me?_ she thought over and over while pacing back and forth on the train, _Teach me what? I know the…well, the rudimentary principles of lovemaking…but…but…_

She didn't really have a chance to think it over until dinner, which she barely remembered. Upon the arrival of the train, they were met by two representatives from Rodelia. Out of kindness, Princess Septieme had sent two familiar faces: Jacques, her major domo and the mercenary Alan, the one Alice defeated in fair combat. She thought Alan might harbor some resentment toward her, but he was nothing but cordial. He even assisted Lily with her luggage, thinking she was just Hunks' attendant. When she was formally introduced to her, he bowed to her and was the perfect gentleman.

After they were all settled in and finished dinner, Alice was glad when Lord Taylor left to enjoy a drink or two with the men in the dining car.

…_Mother…why couldn't you have been here to tell me? People actually enjoy that? What am I supposed to do? His eyes…there was something so…I've never seen that look except in a predator. Are all men that way when they get…excited? He didn't look like a future groom. He looked like a starving man._

_I'm…not attracted to him, _she realized._ I'm _afraid_ of him. Stupid! I'm a Lieutenant! I've faced situations more dangerous and frightening than this! So why…?_

As her thoughts continued to swirl, she couldn't help but think of Randel Oland. He had become rather like a psychosomatic pain. It didn't hurt until she took him out of that compartment of her brain, and then pain slashed her heart anew.

She had betrayed him…she knew that now. When they were trapped in the cave, hadn't he admitted he saw her as some sort of heroine and Pumpkin Scissors as his family? Hadn't he warned her earlier that she was overzealous? Would she never learn anything?

Inevitably, she remembered the kiss Randel gave her in the hospital, right before he disappeared. She couldn't help but compare. Poor Randel…he was always so shy. Being that big would make anyone a little self-conscious, she supposed, but the Coporal seemed to have it in spades. He couldn't even bring himself to kiss her on the lips, and it wasn't that he didn't have ample opportunity. She was drugged with medicine and painkillers, aware but unable to communicate to him. Instead, he just brushed her forehead lightly as though she was spun glass.

Strange nightmares plagued her for months, consisting of him either dying or getting horribly mutilated by giant mechanical arms. And always…_every single night_ she heard that _horrific, unbearable_ keening sound the Chairman made, a noise borne from years of hate, rage, jealousy and suffering.

Other things from that time nagged and ate away at her. The time was there when she collapsed in the train tunnel, when he twisted his body so she wouldn't get hurt after she tried to catch him when he fell off the Duke's tank, the way had slept beside her in the cabin in Essen, never touching her but remaining close… He grabbed her so tightly when she nearly fell into the cave, and then continued to hold on long after the danger was over, his fumbling, gentle touch when he found her face in the dark, the way he often just lit up when he saw her…and that final, farewell kiss…

Was the Chairman right? Had Randel fallen in love with her?

_And for all of his heroism, his kindness,_ she thought, tears welling up, _I sent him away. I punished him._

Someone handed her a multicolored handkerchief. She mumbled her thanks without thinking and dabbed her eyes with it. A second later she gasped and looked up. At first, she thought it was a boy regarding her, but a second later she wondered how she could have made such a mistake.

The woman before her was an explosion of colors, rather patterned after the story of Harlequin, down to the deep violet mask on her face. Her reddish-gold hair was cut in a pageboy, but if you looked carefully, you'd find delicate streaks of silver as though woven by magical spiders. It was topped by a crushed velvet cap with a jaunty rooster's feather. The woman was neither beautiful nor ugly, but fell somewhere in between. She was slightly taller than Alice, but was rather plump, and had green eyes that were equally shrewd and sparkling. She wore an acoustic guitar on her back like a Japanese war standard.

The woman bowed with a flourish.

"Pardon the intrusion, my lady," she said, and Alice was astounded by the melodic, soothing voice, "but as I was passing by, I couldn't help but notice how the world had somehow fallen to rest upon your shoulders."

Alice gave a rueful smile and returned the handkerchief.

"Not at all," she said, "I thank you for your kindness, Miss…?"

"Kavindra Samantha Teague is my given name," the woman said, standing proudly, "but you may call me Kavi."

"Kavi…" Alice echoed, then her eyes widened with a mix of delight and trepidation, "Kavi, the mad minstrel from the Republic?"

"Bard, minstrel, people always get them confused," Kavi sighed with mock suffering, "I really ought to just slap a sign on my forehead, I tell you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Everyone clapped and cheered when Kavi, who was once called Madame Minstrel before she became the maverick "Mad Minstrel," gave an impromptu concert in the dining car for everyone.

Alice sat down at a table with Lord Lionel, Alan and Jacques. Oreldo, Martis, and Stecchin were at a table close by. It had taken some getting used to seeing everyone in their regular clothes rather than in uniform. Stecchin was the biggest surprise by far. She wore a simple dress the color of burgundy wine, and instead of pigtails had brushed her hair down. Oreldo almost didn't recognize her. He went to flirt with her when she turned and he nearly tripped over his own feet.

Alice watched the whole thing and chuckled to herself. She then watched Kavi set up.

She turned to Jacques. "I've heard of the Madame Minstrel, but I don't know much about her. Is there anything you can tell me?"

Jacques cleared his throat. "She's a fascinating woman, that one. She has become a sort of urban legend in several countries. There are so many rumors and stories of heroism and knavery alike. She started as the national Poet Laureate for her home country, the Republic of Frost. Ousted from her homeland because of her outrageous style of war protests, she now wanders from country to country, enjoying ample patronage wherever she goes.

"She makes no distinction between classes, which technically makes her a free bard and not a minstrel, but the nickname has just stuck with her over the years. It seems to matter not who her audience is. Why, look at this dining car, for example."

Alice looked around. Indeed, it was a surprise mix of minor nobility, commoners, and soldiers like Lily, Oreldo and Martis. People still tended to keep to themselves, but there was no quarreling.

"Not that I'm complaining," she wondered aloud to Jacques, "but this is very unusual to have mixed company on a train."

"Indeed it is," Jacques agreed, "I must apologize, as I didn't mention it earlier. This is a special train, one meant to promote peace and equality in all countries. It runs everywhere: our Rodelia, the Republic of Frost, and the Imperial State, to name a few. The fare is the same, regardless of class, but almost no one is turned away. They also take private donations, you see."

"That's wonderful," Alice sighed. Jacques continued.

"As I was saying about Ms. Kavi, she plays for the nobles as well as commoners and treats both as equals. It is said some nights she stays in mansions as an honored guest. Other times, the only payment she receives is a hot meal and dry hay in a barn. And she is grateful for both.

"During the war years, it is rumored she wore many hats to help people where she could, and the various skills she learned has served her well now that times are far tighter. I have heard she is a seamstress, which is how she came to have so many splendid costumes. She can create fine works of art as well as make songs and write poetry. She is a fair cook and a fairer mechanic. She prefers peace, but many a tale had been told of her bar brawls. She is, my lady, a true Jack-of-all-trades, and most of all, a truer mystery."

Alice watched Kavi carefully. Just sitting there, tuning her guitar, she caught your eye by her garish attire alone. She looked like some wacky nobody…and then, she opened her mouth.

"_Wash my wounds with melted snow  
>And bind them fast for we mustn't slow<br>Down here in the tarnished cold  
>I may be a sheep but I'm out of the fold."<em>

There wasn't a soul in that room who didn't have goosebumps on their arms. Oreldo was so surprised, his stein of beer made it halfway to his mouth and stopped. It wasn't until Martis waved a hand in front of his eyes that he blinked and put it down, glaring at him.

Stecchin was riveted. She hadn't told anyone, but the Mad Minstrel was her personal musical idol.

"_Look for green but gaze upon the gray  
>Seeing lambs poisoned in their play<br>Blinded with sight, feeling unseen  
>Where can I go if I want to be clean?"<em>

"_I'm uprooted, against the grain  
>Cast out of the sideshow, outside of the frame<br>Watching the world racing to ruin  
>And no one seems to know what they're doing."<em>

"Boy, ain't that the truth?" Oreldo muttered. Martis and Stecchin shushed him.

"_Let the agony, the naked truth surge  
>The floodgates are open, rushing to purge<br>The real world is rusted, a shattered cage  
>The gauntlet thrown, it's the final age.<em>

_I know I too must continue to race  
>For though I stop I'll still be last place<br>Am I an ewe in wolfen fur  
>No claws to rend the belly of the world?"<em>

"Yes," Lionel whispered to Alice, "all of us in the world are either sheep or wolves. Although, I prefer lions to wolves."

"Of course you would," she whispered back. She swallowed hard as a lump had caught in her throat.

"_And I'm flying, running against the pack  
>Beyond shadow's doubt, white to my black<br>And we all seem to be racing to ruin  
>Could be our salvation or the final undoing."<em>

"Strange song," Martis muttered to Stecchin during the interlude, "what's it about? War?"

Stecchin sniffed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Oreldo offered her a handkerchief. Surprised by the kind gesture, she didn't answer immediately.

"Yes," she said, gathering herself, "her songs are often dark and not just about war, but the consequences of war and of bad choices.

They all continued to watch as Kavi ended her song. She gave them all a scorching look that was both angry yet pitying.

"_Oh you people, you chasers of dreams  
>Whose ideas vanish at dawn's waking scream<br>Cowards all, you woolen hearts  
>Fear ruins you, and tears you apart!<em>

_So I will not cuddle, my heart is seared  
>And I say nothing, though my coat be sheared<br>And while we may be all racing to ruin  
>At least I know what I am pursuing." <em>

The room erupted into cheers. Kavi bowed, and the bartender gave her a drink on the house. She accepted it with gratitude and downed the brew quickly.

_So she's traveled all over?_ Alice thought to herself. _I must ask her if she's seen the Corporal._

"A seven and a half-foot giant?" Kavi exclaimed, looking at Alice and her team later after the concert was finished. "Well, I can see why you would ask me, but…"

"Please, Kavi," Alice said, "think hard. We need to find him. He has a lot of scars on his body, including a big one that goes right across his nose."

She thought she saw Kavi's eyes flicker, but the Mad Minstrel took a sip of her beer.

"Are you sure you want to find such a character?" she asked Alice. "Sounds like trouble to me."

"Hey!" Oreldo said. "Watch what you say about our friend!"

"You don't know him!" Alice snapped.

"Oh, the Corporal wouldn't hurt anyone!" Stecchin cried.

"But he'll go out of his way to protect others," Martis added.

Kavi smiled into her beer.

"No worries, friends," she said, holding up a hand, "I was just testing the waters. I get a lot of requests like that, you see, and they're not always friendly, know what I mean?"

"Well?" Alice asked, impatient.

The Mad Minstrel sipped her brew again, pausing for dramatic effect.

"I might've," she said lightly, "or I might not have. If you really want to know, you have to pay my price."

"Why you!" Oreldo started, and stood up fast, almost knocking the chair over.

"Stand down, Sub-Lieutenant!" Alice said. Oreldo froze, but it wasn't because of the order. He sat down slowly and deliberately with a look of shock on his face. His eyes never moved from Kavi's until she put away the tiny pistol dug into his groin. He never saw her move. He'd never seen a faster draw in his life. Her expression of sympathy never changed.

"What is your price, Kavi?" Alice asked.

Kavi regarded Oreldo with mild interest, then turned to Alice.

"Don't worry," she said, "it's not money I want. I assume you're all going to the Ball Masque?"

Alice nodded.

"Good," Kavi said, pulling out a poster. "Part of my patronage comes from the traveling carnival that will be in attendance. I've worked in several of their shows-musicals, puppetry, acrobats, clowns, animals, etc."

The poster was cheerful, boasting of various acts and feats. Lions roared in a corner with a trainer. A strong man lifted a heavy dumbbell, while beautiful acrobats in sparkly leotards leapt and danced in the other, and so on. Can-Can dancers lined the bottom. In the background, they saw an odd figure that was blocky and brown.

"This is part of my price," she said, pointing to the figure, "and it's a fun one. It's a children's play, called Heart of the Wood. I assume you all know the old fairytale of The Gump and the Dove?"

They all nodded. The Gump and the Dove was a familiar old tale, point of which was to remind children of the power of friendship, loyalty, and love. The story centered around an oak tree named Gump. One day a young dove came to rest in his branches. She was seeing the world and its dangers for the very first time. Exhausted and frightened from her long journey, she humbly asked the tree if she could rest there for the night. The oak, having never been asked permission before, took pity on the tiny bird and graciously told her she could remain as long as she liked. They became best friends and the dove nested there for several years.

One day a royal woodsman saw the old oak and thought it would make good timber for the prince who ruled the land. He promptly cut it down and placed it on his wagon. The dove could do nothing but weep as her friend was taken away to be sold.

Now, there happened to be an old wizard who lived in the forest. Upon hearing the weeping of the dove, he asked why she was grieving so. She told him everything, and he took pity on her. He realized the woodman had been foolish, as the land Gump had grown from was actually a part of the wizard's land and therefore was his legal property. He went to the prince and demanded it back, threatening to turn him and his whole royal family into stone toads.

The prince, unused to being treated so shabbily was outraged but realized the wizard was too powerful. He ordered the woodsman to return the tree to the wizard. The woodsman begged the forgiveness of both the prince and the wizard, and assisted in carrying it back to the wizard's forest.

Once there, the dove continued to mourn, for she knew Gump could not be put back into the ground, but the wizard reassured her he'd be all right. And so it was, that through his spells, fresh earth, and a rare, enchanted mushroom, he brought Gump back to life. However, instead of just a tree, he could only reanimate him as a golem, carving the word EMET (an old Hebrew word for life) above the hole in his chest, where the magic mushroom acted as his heart. He was shaped like a man, but was still made out of wood and mud.

Gump the Golem was happy, but as he had never been a man before, had to learn all the ways of men. Sadly, in all his learning and doing (the normal "busy-ness" of men) his days with his sweet little dove were almost completely forgotten. Now when he saw her, he saw her through the eyes of men, as just a bird, nothing more.

Now, the dove was very happy Gump the Golem was alive and well, but she still missed him a little. It wasn't Gump's fault he no longer had any leaves to play with, or branches to nest in, or time to be with the little dove. He practiced being a man so much he soon believed he was one, even though he still only mimicked a human figure. The dove just wanted to be near her friend, so she was constantly at his window in the tower he stayed in, singing her song of melancholy in hopes he would someday remember.

Sometime later, the prince held a grand ball for all of his subjects, and Gump wanted to go. The old wizard knew what would happen if the prince or the villagers saw a tall wooden man walking around. Seeking to protect him, he conjured a very potent spell that gave Gump the illusion of being completely human, but warned him the spell would break at midnight.

The dove saw all this and begged the wizard do the same to her. He complied, making her a beautiful princess, rendering her wings invisible. He also warned her of the midnight deadline and sent her on her way.

"Anyway," Kavi said, "it's a marvel of puppetry. I'm not even 100% sure how they do it. Probably two guys in a suit or something." She put the poster away. "The theater will be open, weather permitting, and the grounds will be a mix, like this train. My price is that I want you to do me a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Alice asked.

"Well, part of the fun is we get two new people every performance to play the main parts. What I want, Lieutenant, is for you to play the Dove,"

Alice blinked. "You…want me to act in the play?"

"For the children, yes," Kavi replied. She watched as Alice's expression grew apprehensive.

"Don't worry," Kavi said, "you won't have any lines to memorize, your body type is perfect for the costume, and you'll only appear in the Second Act. All you'll have to do is dance at the ball.

"Oh, but I can't dance at all, Kavi!"

"Perfect!" Kavi proclaimed. "That's usually better because then you can use that awkwardness to mirror the golem. After all, you're a dove in disguise, and doves don't dance!"

Oreldo laughed at that. Martis smiled. Lily thought the whole thing was brilliant.

"Well?" Kavi asked. "Will you do it?"

Alice sighed.

"Couldn't you just tell me if Corporal Oland is all right?" she asked, "Or if you even know him at all?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kavi winked.

Alice swallowed hard. She couldn't allow Lily to do this. Too dangerous and possibly humiliating.

"Very well."

*Note: Racing to Ruin, written by me. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Can we trust her?" Oreldo asked Alice after Kavi left them.

"Not entirely," Alice admitted, "but she doesn't strike me as deliberately malicious."

"Speak for yourself, LT! You didn't have a gun pointed at you!"

"And you wouldn't have either, if you hadn't lost your temper!"

"She wouldn't have really shot you," Stecchin piped up, "I just know it!"

"Calm down, guys!" Martis said. "Look, we're all on edge because she might know something. I think she does. If she wants the Lieutenant to jump through hoops to get that info, then so long as it's not illegal or dangerous, let's do it and do whatever we can to help."

"Agreed," Alice said. Oreldo huffed but nodded.

"Let's just get some rest," Alice said, standing up. "We can't do anything about it now, anyway. Dismissed, and good night."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they replied.

"Good night, Ma'am!" Stecchin said cheerfully, "Good night, guys!"

"Good night, Lily!" Martis said, yawning.

"Good night, squirt!" Oreldo teased. After Stecchin made a noise of protest, he added, "All right,you're not. I'm sorry. I have to admit one thing. You sure surprised me before. You…look really nice."

Stecchin's eyes became like dinner plates and she found herself speechless. She caught Oreldo's slight, rueful smile before he walked away.

Martis walked with Oreldo and saw his expression.

"What are you up to?" he asked. "I know you won't sleep yet."

"Oh, nothing I wouldn't normally do," Oreldo replied in an innocent tone.

"And you normally don't apologize, either. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah."

Martis frowned. "Well, something's bothering you."

"Naw, it's nothing, old pal, "Oreldo insisted. "It's just…I guess I didn't realize our favorite airhead has kinda grown up under our noses. I'm just wondering when that happened, y'know?"

"Oreldo…please tell me you're not gonna-"

Oreldo smacked him before he could finish. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not _that_ unprincipled!"

Martis heaved a sigh of relief. Oreldo couldn't help laughing.

"Man, at least I now know you have a perverted imagination, buddy!"

"I do not!"

"You should use it more often!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Alone in her sleeping quarters, Alice began undressing when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Stecchin needing something, she threw a robe on and answered it. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise.<p>

"Are all the little troops tucked in for the night, my princess?" Lionel asked. He stood over her, his suit jacket and cravat removed, his dress shirt unbuttoned halfway.

"L-Lionel," she mumbled, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He gave her the onceover, smiling devilishly.

"I could say yes," he said. He made a motion to touch her, but she backed up a step. He sighed, then entered the room and slid the door shut behind him. She suddenly wondered whether or not he had made the motion on purpose.

"I missed you today," he said.

"Oh?" She fiddled with her robe, hugging it close to herself.

"Yes," he said, moving closer. "Here we are, engaged, taking a trip to a beautiful, tropical land, and you spend most of the day discussing work with your men."

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"You wouldn't even let me be part of the conversation."

"I already explained that to you. Officers in the army know that information that is sensitive cannot be shared with just anyone, even a spouse or a parent. It's too dangerous. Loose lips sink ships."

"Do you really believe I couldn't handle it? Do you still wonder why I feel a little jealous?"

"Well, but…but you know why we're really here, don't you? I'm not even sure I should have told you that much!"

"Of course, my princess," he soothed, letting a finger slide down her shoulder. He then clasped her hand, kissed it, then turned it over and gave a light kiss on her wrist. "You wish to find your precious Gilgamesh. I'm not surprised."

Alice shivered. She didn't tell him the part about investigating the 906 because that was still considered classified. She pulled back but he held onto her wrist tighter. He used his other hand to push up the sleeve of her robe, exposing her bare skin.

He coughed a laugh. "Why is it whenever I'm with you, you're thinking of another man?"

"It's n-not like that," Alice insisted.

"I know you miss him, my princess," he whispered, continuing to kiss up her arm very slowly, "I'm sure he's just fine. But I miss you too, and I'm right here."

"I'm s-sorry," she faltered, unsure of what to do. "But I just…I'm afraid something bad will happen to him! And I have to tell him I…"

He silenced her with a long, slow kiss on the lips and pulled her to him, locking her in an embrace. He released her mouth and looked down at her. His pupils were dilated, and had that look of dark hunger again.

"L-Lionel…?"

He kissed her again, his mouth becoming harder and more urgent. His breath was hot against her temple.

"I've waited so long for you, Alice," he whispered, "so long. Let me stay with you tonight." He pressed his lips to her neck and she gasped. He began moving down, nudging the fabric aside to kiss her shoulder.

"Can't you just forget about him for one night?" he whispered. That made her angry. She pressed her palms flat against his chest and pushed him away.

"No, I can't, and how dare you even say that! A soldier never leaves her comrades behind!"

Lionel turned away and placed his hands on the wall, leaning against it. He slammed a hand against the wall.

"How long must I wait for you, Alice?" he asked, his tone low and rough.

Frightened, she slowly moved toward her sword, which was on the bed.

"You," she said, trying to be firm, "You…you've had too much to drink, my lord. Think about what you're doing."

Anger flashed in his face. She watched his hands ball into fists. "Think about it? You don't know how long I've thought about it."

He suddenly whirled around to face her, only to be met with her blade. The movement shocked and subdued him, and he looked stricken.

"You think I wish to _harm_ you, princess?" he asked softly. He looked genuinely contrite.

"I _think_ you're not yourself, my lord," she replied, then thought a moment. She cocked her head to the side. "Unless I'm finally seeing the real you? Is that what this is?"

His mouth opened but nothing came out. The tension flowed out of him like water. He then chuckled, but it was humorless. He turned away and rubbed his eyes.

"The funny thing is," he said, sighing, "the more stubborn you are, the more exciting it is for me. Please forgive me, my princess. I'll…not trouble you further tonight."

He started for the door. Now it was Alice's turn to be stricken.

"Lionel, wait."

He paused, and turned. Suddenly, they heard the sound of breaking glass outside of her room, followed the sound of a struggle that ended with a terrific crash.

Lionel threw open the door, warding off Alice and stuck his head out. He found Kavi, scantily clad in red velvet with a white robe, on the floor, panting, holding onto the end of her beloved guitar that was now smashed to pieces. She was kneeling over a figure in black with red goggles.

"Madame Minstrel?" Lionel called, as the rest of the team and the other passengers poured out into the hallway, "What happened?"

"Back off!" Kavi yelled. "He's still dangerous!" She scrambled away from the figure as it suddenly dissolved, the acid eating right through the floor of the train. Screams were heard and a few female passengers fainted, while a few of the men looked sick and hurried back into their rooms.

"It's all right now!" Kavi shouted. She began shooing people away. "It's gone! The danger is over! Go back to bed now, it's all right! I'll get the head of security and maintenance to fix this!"

Stecchin rushed to Kavi. She was dressed in pink pajamas and bunny slippers. Oreldo and Martis went to intercept her. Oreldo got to Stecchin first and held onto her. She looked up at him, surprised, and then blushed. His shirt was open and she could see a fading kiss mark. Meanwhile Martis frowned at Kavi.

Stecchin quickly turned back to Kavi. "Oh, Ms. Kavi," she cried, "are you hurt?" Kavi looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Sergeant-Major," she said, nodding, "sorry I woke you up. Are you all right? Is everyone safe?"

"We're all right, Kavi," Alice said, pushing past Lionel. Upon seeing the two of them, Oreldo's eyebrows shot up and his mouth became an O.

"_Shut up, Oreldo!_" Martis hissed, but Oreldo couldn't stop himself. He whistled at them and wiggled his eyebrows.

Alice glared at him. "All right!" she barked, pointing her sword at him, "what are you looking at, Sub-Lieutenant Goldbrick? Get back to bed, and I mean in your own room! On the double!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Oreldo squeaked, backing off with a sheepish grin, "I-I-I was only trying to appeal to your sense of humor!"

"_Not. Another._ _Word!"_

"Uh_…_which apparently you've misplaced at the moment! Good night!"

Lionel started laughing and she whirled on him. "As for you, my lord," she said softly, "you can sleep it off. _Alone._ Don't make me regret not having an escort."

He bowed. "As my lady wishes."

She turned around, but not before seeing the look in Martis' eyes. She gave him an imperceptible nod.

After Lionel left, and she dismissed the others, Alice spoke with Kavi in private.

"I see you've dealt with them before," she said, meaning the paratrooper. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Only once, I'm afraid," Kavi admitted, "but that was enough."

"Do you know what their original purpose was in the war?"

Kavi sighed. "I'm not surprised you don't know. The only reason I know about the Invisible Nine is by accident. I take it this isn't your first encounter, either."

Alice shook her head. "My platoon has…met a few. There was Grau Wulf of the 903rd, and then 908 who Corporal Oland tried to save…"

"Oland, the big dude you're looking for?"

Alice nodded. She didn't mention Oland belonging to the 901st. She thought it was too risky.

Kavi continued. "Well, to answer your earlier question, the 906 were paratroopers, meaning they were flown over enemy territory and dropped off, so to speak. Actually, the term _paratrooper_ isn't exactly correct, since they didn't use parachutes, hence their nickname, the Wingless Divers. They were also meant to be an amphibious unit, able to go on land or in the water as easily as frogs."

"How did they survive the drop without chutes?" Alice asked.

"That's part of the mystery," Kavie replied. "It must be their suits, which seem very high-tech. I've seen them change shape. They become skin tight in the water, and I've seen them balloon out in the air."

"And the acid?"

"A fail-safe, I think. It's as if the suit knows the moment the trooper is compromised, and promptly destroys all evidence."

Alice nodded again. It made sense.

"Tonight, though…why do you think there was there only one of them?"

"Assassination, maybe," Kavi replied, mulling the possibilities. "Could also have been just fear-mongering that went wrong when he met me."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Your room is much further down the hall, Kavi."

"So it is," Kavi nodded. "What of it?"

"What were you doing outside my door at 1 a.m.?"

Kavi grinned. "I'm glad you notice details like that," she said. "You're not just a noble getting your kicks, then."

"No, I'm not," Alice said, "please answer me, Kavi."

"Well, to be blunt, I was with your Sub-Lieutenant Goldbrick, as you seem fond of calling him."

Alice's eyes widened and she blushed scarlet. Kavi laughed.

"Don't worry, Second Lieutenant! I like 'em young, but not that young!"

"Then ..." Alice faltered, "what were you…?"

"We made a deal, him and me, that's all," Kavi said, who quickly grew sober. "And I'm keeping my side of the bargain. That's all I can tell you tonight."

* * *

><p>*Note: I've always felt that Lionel is a textbook sociopath and narcissist, meaning he has no sense of guilt, no sense of empathy, and seems to believe he's entitled to anything he wants. I think he truly does love Alice, but doesn't know how to express that properly.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The train arrived on schedule without any further incidents. Alice and her team relayed the details to Jacques and Alan, both of whom were deeply disturbed by the event. Kavi had given Alice a script for her to glance over earlier on the train. She bid everyone farewell as she left on horseback. Somehow she had already replaced her guitar.

Moments later, along with Lionel, they went with Jacques and Alan, who had private cars waiting for them to ride over to Septieme's tower. The drivers turned out to be a few from Carlotta's team, who assisted the men with the luggage. Alan rode with Oreldo, Martis and Stecchin, while Jacques went with Alice and Lionel in a separate vehicle.

The warm, moist air of the jungle took some getting used to, even with the windows rolled down. Within minutes, almost everyone was dabbing away at their foreheads and loosening ties.

Oreldo looked at Alan at one point and noted he wasn't sweating at all. Like a good guardian, he stared straight ahead, his eyes missing nothing.

Oreldo said, "Man, the air is so thick I can't breathe, but you seem cool as a cucumber! How do you do that?"

A look of irritation briefly crossed Alan's features, but after looking at Oreldo's expression, couldn't help smiling.

"Not to worry, sir," he said, "you'll get used to it soon enough."

"I hope so!" Oreldo replied, "A cold shower sounds really good right now!"

Alan turned around in his seat and looked at them all. Martis had removed his glasses after realizing it was futile to keep wiping them. Stecchin sighed and glanced at Alan. She gave him a sheepish grin, but her eyes were glazed over.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked her. He remembered her wearing that pretty burgundy dress from the other night. He had wanted to talk to her then, but couldn't think of a word to say, especially since she was flanked by the other two officers. It was as if they had been her chaperones, or even older brothers.

_Bah,_ he thought, _how foolish of me. It's not my place!_ He was so lost in thought he almost missed her answer.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Alan," she said faintly, but he noticed she was more clammy than sweaty. He grabbed a canteen, dropped a salt tablet into it and held it out for her to take. She held up a hand in protest.

"No thanks," she said, but he thrust it toward her again.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Sergeant-Major," he replied softly, "the heat must be overwhelming for you. Please drink."

Taken aback by the contrast of his soft tone and brusque, formal manner, she complied. Moments later, she seemed to perk up. She shook her head, suddenly more alert.

"Oh goodness," she said with a nervous laugh, "I really didn't realize how thirsty I was! Thank you so much!"

Alan smiled and inclined his head, satisfied. Oreldo watched the whole scene and was increasingly uncomfortable, though he couldn't put this finger on why.

"Um, do you mind passing that canteen over here?" Martis asked, smiling. "I could use some, too!"

"Oh, of course, Lieutenant!" Stecchin replied, handing it to him.

Within minutes the canteen had made the rounds. Oreldo handed it back to Alan and clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man!" he said. "Good to know you're more than just a tough fighter! I think we owe you a beer or two!"

Alan coughed in response and fought to keep his composure, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. He tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. He took a breath and shook his head turning back. He knew the brash soldier meant well. "I…appreciate the gesture, sir, but I am forbidden to drink on the job."

Oreldo snorted. "Nah, I know that! I meant when you're off-duty! Like later tonight, after hours? Maybe you know a good pub or two?"

"I'm afraid I won't be…_off-duty_, as you say, until the mission is complete, sir."

Oreldo cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Aren't you finished when you drop us off?"

"No, sir."

Oreldo frowned and glanced at the others, who seemed puzzled as well. "What_ is_ your mission, exactly?" he asked in a much more serious tone.

Alan looked at him hard, gauging him. Oreldo was brash and rude, but far from stupid. Alan recalled he was part of the reason the riot at the ball didn't become a massacre.

"My mission is to chaperone, protect and serve," he said simply.

Stecchin was utterly bewildered. "Who, Mr. Alan?" she asked.

He turned back and looked at her, his expression a little softer.

"You," he said, "all of you, or as much as necessary, since you are soldiers to begin with. Her Highness ordered me to see to it that all of you remain safe from harm as long as you remain in Rodelia."

He said this to all of them, but his eyes never left Stecchin's, who blushed even more despite the heat.

"Gosh," she said, "that's awfully nice of her! I've never had a royal bodyguard before…seems almost over the top, don't you think?"

Martis nodded. "We're all trained to defend ourselves, Mr. Alan. Is it really necessary?"

Alan inclined his head again. "Whether it is or not remains to be seen. Regardless, that is my mission and I intend to carry it out. If you have any…objections to my presence, you must speak with Her Highness herself."

"Oh, it's nothing against you, man," Oreldo said quickly. "We're just not…used to the royal treatment, know what I mean?"

"Yes, sir," Alan said, turning back around to view the road, "I believe I do."

"Very well, then," Oreldo said. "After the mission, we'll take you out on the town and show you a good time, eh?"

He clapped Alan hard on the back again, which caused Alan to cough again.

Alan adjusted his spectacles and counted to ten. "I…I'm certain it will be a…an interesting experience."

"Speaking of protection," Oreldo said, his voice remaining casual and light, "where were you guys during the attack? I don't remember seeing either of you."

Alan sighed. Indeed, not only was Oreldo clever, he was painfully frank.

"My utter failure, it would seem," he lamented, conceding to Oreldo's unspoken comment. "We…were distracted. I had seen a figure outside near the engine. I had gone to investigate, thinking someone might hijack the train. Mr. Jacques went in the opposite direction, but was too late. By the time he got to where you were, the commotion was almost over. You probably missed him in the crowd."

Martis gasped. "That means there was more than just one paratrooper on the train! We'd better report that to the Lieutenant!"

"Oh, how awful!" Stecchin said, covering her mouth with her hands. "What if they got off the train with us? What if they saw where we're heading?"

Alan watched Stecchin's face crumple and set his jaw in fierce determination.

"Please do not alarm yourself, my lady," he said, "I will protect you. I have sworn it."

Stecchin looked up at him, wide-eyed as a deer in headlights. After a long moment, she seemed to come back to herself as she blushed and sat up straight.

Oreldo was not amused. "I'd say that was rather convenient," he said, his voice thick with contempt. "You'd better keep your head in the game this time, pal. You don't exactly have the greatest track record, if I recall. You didn't protect Marquis Paolo either when he needed it most, did you? Our Lieutenant ended up doing your job!"

"He has a point," Martis said quietly, wanting to intervene but was unsure how.

Alan gritted his teeth, infuriated by the insults. However, he knew Oreldo was only speaking the truth.

"I...guess I…no. I _did_ deserve that," he said at last, clearing his throat once more. He eyed both Oreldo and Martis, taking a deep breath. "So I will do my utmost to prove you wrong, Sub-Lieutenants, and thus redeem my good name."

He turned back to Stecchin. "Please forgive my selfishness," he said to her, "but I specifically asked for this assignment. I don't seem to be doing a good job so far, am I?"

Stecchin smiled, blissfully unaware of the sudden abundance of testosterone in the cramped space.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do your best, Mr. Alan!" she said. "I just hope we're not too much of a bother!"

Her chipper attitude was enough to diffuse everyone immediately.

Alan couldn't help but blush when he dared to say softly, "No, Sergeant-Major. You're not a bother at all."

* * *

><p>In the other car, Alice rode with Lionel and Jacques. Jacques prattled on about the historical significance of various buildings they passed, local interests and so on, but she barely heard. Now that she was here, her thoughts remained focused on her objective, and the events that took place on the train. What was the deal Kavi made with Oreldo? Neither one volunteered any information, so she wondered if it was just a lie to cover up any indiscretions. Was the mysterious 906 paratrooper one of the passengers, or had he hitched a ride at one of the stops? If so, how had he known which room was hers? How did Kavi seem to know he'd be there?<p>

Of course, eventually everything in her mind returned to Randel Oland. His sad eyes had been haunting her dreams as of late.

_Are you here, Corporal?_ she thought. _I'm coming. Wait for me. Please._

The back of her neck tingled and she relaxed. It was a sign. Whether or not it was a good sign remained to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, Ladies and Germs! Wow, so sorry it's been so long, but as I've often said, real life has to come first. And, if variety is the spice of life, then 2012 is shaping up to be one hot jalapeno for me! I will do my best to get this thing moving again. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 6<p>

Captain Hunks sighed. It had only been a few days, but he was already completely lost. He looked about his empty office, which had gone from being neat and orderly to a disaster zone. Papers were piled everywhere, some of which had been chewed a bit by a certain Labrador.

Hunks sat in his chair and sipped his coffee, which didn't taste the same at all. Mercury rested his head on the Captain's knee and whined. Hunks patted him in consolation.

"I know," he drawled, "You probably think I was too hasty to send Lily away, but she needs this. She's young, but she's growing into a fine young woman. All of the other birds have flown the nest just fine. We can't keep her locked away in this office forever, much as we'd like to. She doesn't even think of herself as a soldier, did you know that? Well…now she'll find out if she can be one or not."

To pass the time in the car, Alice studied the script Kavi had given her, and realized the play was simplistic but elegant. One could play it as a prima donna ballerina with a full orchestra, or with a bunch of amateurs with a few tables and chairs as a set. Either way, the story was poignant as well as charming.

Most of the play had no lines. Kavi played the narrator when necessary. In fact, it was built much like a ballet, with music Alice recognized as being quite similar to Peter and the Wolf, with storytelling that echoed The Nutcracker. The Dove's "voice" was the flute section. When she was a happy bird, the piccolos would play merrily. When she was sad or in human form, the recorders came to the fore. To portray the deep, ponderous voice of the Gump, the choice was obvious: woodwinds. His was a mix of the bassoon, oboe, and bass clarinet. The arrogant prince was, of course, both a militaristic brass and percussion. As for the wizard, his voice took on an almost divine role. They used everything for his voice-the cello, the harp, organ, and even a saxophone at one point.

The heat made Alice's eyes droop while she studied. Soon her head bobbed. Rather than fight it, she sighed, leaned her head against the window, and dozed. She knew it would be seen as improper, but since she didn't sleep well on the train after the incident, she thought rest was more important than manners.

_She dreamed of fluttering madly, lost in the jungle and searching…searching for days, but she didn't know for what. Soon, the beast was behind her, roaring out of hunger and chasing her relentlessly. She flew up to the highest tree she could find, thinking she was safe, only to see Kavi transformed into a squirrel with an acorn in her hand._

"_Can't see the forest for the trees, eh Lieutenant?" she asked. Alice tried to reply, tried to plead for help, but the only sounds she could make were tweets and chirps. Kavi looked down and pointed. Alice could see the beast climbing up. Of course, he had claws. Kavi took the acorn she was holding and aimed carefully, whacking the creature right on the nose. The roar was deafening._

"_Nuts to you!" she yelled, laughing wildly before escaping by leaping to the next tree. _

_Alice didn't know what to do. She wanted to fight, but how? She was just a tiny bird, and this beast was huge and powerful. When the beast got closer, she tried to follow Kavi, but was so tired from flying alone for so long that she fell. Crying out, she braced for impact with the hard jungle floor…only she never made it. Somehow she had landed on something soft, something like leather…her eyes widened as she realized she was standing on someone's enormous gloved hands. She looked up and up at the arms that stretched before her, to the broad shoulders that seemed to scrape the sky, until at last she saw a familiar pair of stormy eyes that looked upon her with infinite gentleness._

_The Corporal lifted her up, holding her as though she was as fragile as a robin's egg. She turned back to see the beast, but now it was only a small cat yowling in protest. She looked to the Corporal again, desperate to thank him, to plead for him to return. _

_Alas, he didn't recognize her. Still, he gave her a familiar crooked grin, cocked his head to the side and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her gently.

"Princess?" Lionel called. "Princess, we're here."

Alice blinked, trying to process what the message of the dream was. After a moment, she looked to both Lionel and Jacques and plastered a quick smile on her face.

"My apologies, gentlemen. It seems the heat affected me more than I thought it would."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The team could only marvel at the sheer majesty of the castle that stood before them.

"Chateau de Raisin du Crepuscule," Jacques proclaimed, "our blessed capital and the home of Her Highness. Honored guests, be welcome." He and Alan bowed low, then sent the attendants ahead with the luggage. Soon, others came to assist them, until the team realized they were in the company of a full entourage.

"I sincerely hope you don't mind if we walk," Jacques said, "I'm afraid cars are no longer allowed inside the grounds. Too easy a target."

"What?" Oreldo said.

"That's fine, Jacques," Alice said, "We need to stretch our legs anyway."

"WOW!" Stecchin squealed.

"It's just as she described," said Martis in awe, "right down to the seven towers." He quickly filled in the others as to why the castle was set up the way it is, including the dangers Princess Septieme had to face on a constant basis. Alice nodded along. She had known the way it worked for years. Knowledge of the family tree of each noble house as well as in the surrounding countries was paramount growing up.

"Assassination attempts?"Oreldo hissed, "By her own siblings? Is that why they don't allow cars to enter? _Why_ would she bring us here for a vacation?"

"Idiot!" Alice said, "You know the real reason we're here!"

She straightened her shoulders and glared at her team, who quickly stood at attention.

"Keep your guard up but remember to be courteous! The way of Rodelia is one of honor. A good name is paramount over all else. They treat guests as equals, or sometimes even at a higher rank than themselves. Therefore, should any attempt be made against us, it would be both dishonorable and a grave insult to their kingdom as well as the Empire."

"So you think the situation on the train came from someone else?" Martis asked.

"Perhaps," Alice said, "We're still unsure what the man's true purpose was. We'll see what Her Highness may know. With her photographic memory, she may see a link we cannot."

"Speaking of which, Ma'am," Oreldo said, "according to Mr. Alan here, there was more than one on the train."

Alice turned to Alan who quickly filled her in on what he observed. She frowned, but nodded and thanked him.

"Ma'am?" Martis prompted, "Do you still think we should be extra careful here?"

"It would be pretty blatant, Sub-Lieutenant," she said, "but there's a first time for everything. I wouldn't put it past her siblings to use us indirectly just to strike at her."

"It's happened before," Lionel said, "but it's never been proven."

Alice looked sharply at him for interrupting. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"And that all makes me feel _so_ much better," Oreldo replied dryly.

"Oh dear," Stecchin wailed, "and I was looking forward to having fun!"

"No worries, kiddo," Oreldo said. "We'll all be here to keep our eyes peeled!"

"But I didn't know this was actually going to be dangerous!" Stecchin cried.

"Don't sweat it, Lily," Martis said, "I mean, look at all the help we're getting!"

Stecchin looked around at their entourage, all who held a professional, cool bearing as they marched forward. Her eyes strayed to Alan, who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and gave the merest hint of a smile.

"Sergeant-Major," Alice said, her voice slightly gaining an edge, "I need you to focus on the mission, not yourself. You are a _soldier_, a blade of the Pumpkin Scissors, so act like one!"

Stecchin gulped, wanting to protest, but upon hearing the name of her beloved unit, she gained her resolve.

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied meekly.

Reaching one of the towers, their final destination, Martis noticed it was the smallest and least grand. Yet it was still a majestic marvel of granite and marble, surrounded by lush gardens. He looked at some of the others and noticed at least two of them were unadorned.

He asked Alan, "Are they empty?"

"Yes, noble sir," he replied, "Those are the towers of the late Prince Tres and Prince Sexton."

"Were they…uh, I mean…"

"An accident and a casualty of the last uprising," Alan said, "Prince Tres drowned when he turned three. Prince Sexton…met his end…in the southern swamps not far from here. There had been…an ambush, at night. It was over very quickly."

Stecchin shivered. Oreldo frowned.

"You sound as though you were there, man," he said quietly.

"I was," Alan replied, "I'm the one who found him when it was over."

There was a small, collective sound of dismay from the group. Alice sighed and said nothing. She had already known. Lionel didn't react at all.

"Sorry, man," Oreldo said, "That had to be…bad. I wish I had a better way to say it, y'know?"

"It's my fault," Martis added, "I shouldn't have pried."

They had all entered the tower. Jacques had gone ahead to announce their arrival. They ended up waiting for the Princess to receive them. Most of the entourage dispersed, preparing the rooms and carrying the luggage upstairs. Alan straightened up and made his face like stone. He mustn't appear weak to the guests of Her Highness. However, he could see why the other units of the Imperial Army mocked them. Who thinks of a hardened, battle-weary soldier as compassionate, or even considerate? Reaching out in kindness is all but forgotten in war. People mistook the sincerity of Section III as nothing more than a saccharine political trick. He could see now that was very much untrue.

"It's all right, noble sir," Alan said, "It was long ago. It's just a part of our history now. Nothing else to be done."

Stecchin stepped up to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Mr. Alan?"

He looked down at her. "Yes, Sergeant-Major?"

"Well…um, I hope you don't still blame yourself."

Alan inhaled sharply.

"Lily!" Martis hissed. Oreldo pulled her away and gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry man," he said, "she means well, but she's a bit of an airhead when it comes to tact!"

"Who are you calling an airhead, you-you…_toolbox!_"

"I'm a…what? Kiddo, can't you _ever_ get the terminology right?"

"What…what do you mean? I know you're just a _playa_, yo!"

"_What?_"

"Enough!" Alice said just as Martis and Oreldo dissolved into laughter.

"I'll never understand men," Stecchin sighed. Even Lionel started chuckling.

"I said enough!" Alice repeated a little more sternly, "I know you all want to take it easy, but remember we're here as guests of royalty! We're also representing the Empire, so shape up!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they said, but it took a minute or two of snickers and well-placed elbowing for them to calm down. Martis straightened his tie while Oreldo combed his hair in place.

Moments later, Jacques returned to lead them into the throne room. Having never been formally announced before, the group took their cues from Alice and Lionel. As they entered, they tried not to stare at the finery that surrounded them. After years of looking at walls of rubble from ruined buildings, including castles, it was a bit of a culture shock. They saw a lone figure on a carved throne fitted with violet crushed velvet. There were a few attendants, but otherwise, they saw no one.

Jacques voice suddenly boomed and filled the room.

"Representing the Imperial Grand House Malvin, House Taylor, and the Imperial Army State Section Three, may I introduce to you Second Lieutenant Lady Alice Lee Malvin, Lord Lionel Taylor, and-"

"Can it, old man!" said a familiar voice, "I already know who they are."

Jacques sputtered. "But-I say, Princess!"

Martis couldn't help smiling. He looked to the figure on the throne, which suddenly stood up and approached them. His eyes widened with shock.

At least the coltish child _looked_ like the princess he remembered. She still had the lovely white mane she had when they first met, but in the space of a year and a half, she had grown like a weed, nearly eye level with Martis now. She was still very much a child in the way she acted, but it was obvious her childhood was in the throes of leaving her.

"My friends!" Princess Septieme cried, "Be welcome! My heart is gladdened to see you all safe and sound! I have been told of your misadventures on the way here, and I deeply apologize for any inconvenience. A banquet supper is being prepared as we speak, so please refresh yourselves and if you have a need for anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

Alice and Lionel bowed low. A moment later, the rest did the same. Stecchin tried to curtsy like Alice, but nearly tripped. Alan caught her elbow and steadied her.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Alice said, "for your generous invitation. I and my platoon are most honored."

Princess Septieme bowed in response. "The honor is mine, Alice. Please, no need for formalities when it's just us. I want you all to be as comfortable as you are at your headquarters. I know we have much to discuss, but it can wait until after supper. You must be exhausted from your long journey."

She turned to Martis and smiled serenely, her cheeks suddenly pinker. He gulped.

"Officer Martis," she said, "you're looking well."

"Thank you," he said, "Your Highness." He bowed.

Princess Septieme gripped her lower lip slightly with her teeth in a moue of disappointment.

"I wish you would be more informal," she said, "like when we first met. But I know you're just following protocol, so I understand." She turned back to the rest of them. "Thank you all again. I shall see you all later. Supper is at 19:00. Don't be late."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

An hour and a half later, after everyone had showered off the sweat of the day and changed clothes, they all began to meet in the foyer as before. The giddiness from earlier had worn off as they faced their mission with renewed determination. At last they were here. Soon they would get down to business and see once and for all where these paratrooper assassins were coming from, and what their intentions were. One step closer to finding their lost and well-loved comrade.

Alice changed clothes at the last minute. She had almost attended in a formal dress uniform, but recalling the reactions of her sisters thought better of it. She wore a simple, yet tasteful gown the color of coral pink, with cream and gold highlights. With the help of a Rodelian maid, her hair was worked into loose curls.

_You'd be proud, Ell_, she thought with a wan smile.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Lily was all flustered.<p>

"Oh goodness, I haven't needed help dressing myself since I was three!" she wailed. "Must you make such a fuss? OW!"

She was surrounded by three Rodelian maids who seemed hell bent on their tasks to groom her. Her skin was scrubbed until it glowed, and her hair was tugged, yanked and twisted in place, until it became a graceful updo, secured by dozens of bobby pins. A dress swept over her head and was secured by ties and ribbons. Finally her face was powdered, with a bit of rouge for her cheeks and carmine for her lips. When she saw the finished product reflected back at her in the full-length mirror, Lily hardly recognized herself. Her dress was the color of a stormy sea, which only served to enhance her brown eyes, as well as her fair skin, which was almost pearlescent. Pearls graced her neck to add to the effect. Long gloves covered her hands to her elbows, as there wasn't time to groom her nails.

"I'm…"she mumbled, "I…look like a…princess." She turned to her attendants. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice thin and shaky. Tears welled in her eyes.

The three Rodelian maids bowed, one offering her a handkerchief.

"You mustn't ruin your make-up, miss," she said. Lily giggled and dabbed her eyes quickly.

When she regained her composure, she stepped out of the room, and almost ran over Alan, knocking his glasses askew.

"Oh, Mr. Alan!" she cried, trying to help him, ""I'm so sorry! Gee whiz, I'm such a klutz lately!"

Alan straightened quickly. He cleaned his brass spectacles and readjusted them on his face. Once he took a proper look at her, his eyes slowly widened.

He swallowed hard once. "I'm…" he stammered, "I'm quite all right, my lady. No harm done."

"Oh," she laughed nervously, "that's probably not true, Mr. Alan. I think I caused you a great deal of harm earlier. Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo was right. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, though."

Alan looked down at Lily so intently she blushed, which he thought was most becoming. His expression changed and she thought she saw the merest hint of a smile. He bowed low to her.

"Please," he said softly, "my lady needn't fret after this pathetic excuse for a servant. I understand that earlier, your intent was meant to be kind. My humblest apologies to you for causing such unnecessary distress. I am unworthy of such an honor."

Lily was speechless. "Wha…but, I should be apologizing to_ you!_"

Alan bowed again and his smile grew. "If my lady insists, then consider your apology accepted."

Lily was delighted. "Oh, good!" she said, considering the matter settled and forgotten. She giggled, unmindful that it was Alan's turn to blush.

"Oh my," she said, "I've never had someone call me 'my lady' before. I almost feel like Cinderella! This is too cool!"

Alan couldn't help chuckling. In a way, Lily's bubbly personality reminded him of the Rodelia children when they were young and still fairly innocent.

He gulped again. "Then…" he said, "if my lady permits, allow this humble servant to escort her to dinner?"

He offered her his elbow. Lily almost squealed for joy but held it back at the last second. After all, Cinderella never squealed.

Instead, she cleared her throat and tried to think of what Alice would say. "I would like nothing better than to be in your company, Mr. Alan. I thank you. You are most kind."

Alan chuckled again. "My lady is far too generous with her praise," he said.

"I am not!"

* * *

><p>Oreldo and Martis dressed in separate rooms that had adjoining baths, attended by maids and manservants alike. Oreldo flirted with the maids, causing many to giggle and blush, to the point where a few of them had to be dismissed as a form of discipline.<p>

"They never let me have any fun," Oreldo sighed.

"Can't you keep your hound dog at bay for even a day?" Martis asked, chuckling.

"What, and ruin my reputation?"

Martis just shook his head in response. He finished dressing, and noted the maids looked somewhat familiar. He then realized many of them were from Carlotta's unit from the Cavern City caves. He asked Jean, a pretty maid with freckles, if Carlotta was all right. The maid smiled and curtsied.

"Miss Carlotta is quite well, noble sir. You will see her later at dinner."

"Oh good," Martis said, brightening, "I'm glad she's safe. Is she…joining us?"

"Wait a second," Oreldo interjected, entering the room, "I just noticed something. Why do you and all the attendants call Mr. Martis here 'noble sir'?" He looked at Martis and chuckled. "Did you get knighted and I missed the ceremony?"

Martis gave a nervous laugh. Of course, he'd noticed it too, but hadn't said anything. He had a good idea why, but didn't want to make a fuss.

"It is the wish of Her Highness, Mr. Oreldo," Jean answered. "We are to treat Mr. Martis as though he were a noble, almost in equal rank to herself. It's a great honor, one of the highest compliments Her Highness can bestow."

She turned to Martis. "As for Miss Carlotta, she has the honor of being your guardian and poison tester for tonight."

Martis blanched. "Uh…is that really necessary?"

"I'll have one too," Oreldo said, "won't I?" Martis glared at him and waited for Jean to continue.

Jean looked worried. "It was meant to be unobtrusive," she said, "Her Highness didn't want you to worry, but attacks against her have been getting worse lately. She wanted to take every precaution and thought Miss Carlotta would make you feel more comfortable."

"I don't want Carlotta to get hurt, either!" Martis said. "That almost seems like a punishment…but, who has been attacking Her Highness? Is it one of her siblings? An outside source?"

Jean shook her head in dismay. "The nature of the attacks point to an internal source, but we're unsure yet as to who is responsible."

"Are we dining with the princess?" Martis asked, "Will we be meeting her family tonight, too?"

"Oh no, this is a private dinner."

Martis nodded. "All right, I guess that's something."

"Something like indigestion," Oreldo groaned. "Well, so much for our vacation. Why doesn't the Captain ever warn us about these things?"

"Because he knows you won't go." Martis answered, deadpan.

"Too true, old chum. Too true."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere again, Lionel adjusted his tie and slicked the hair out of his face. He said nothing to the servants, taking note of their faces and memorizing the rooms he'd seen so far. Matching wits with Rodelians…it might be a challenge, but he doubted it. Their sense of honor was so ingrained it made them vulnerable.<p>

His mind went back to the attack on the train. Damn that Mad Minstrel. How did she know? Good thing the 906 worked in pairs. He'd have never gotten the report otherwise…


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Again, everyone had to get used to each other now in formal clothes. When Oreldo saw Stecchin appear he could hardly believe his eyes. No longer did Lily look like a child, or like some band nerd who somehow stumbled into the army. Indeed, if she hadn't been giggling from excitement, he might've wondered if the Stecchin he had come to know had somehow vanished completely. He also saw how she looked at Mr. Alan, how they walked in arm-in arm, with Mr. Alan's free gloved hand covering hers. Oreldo scowled and went to Martis.

"Don't you think those two are getting just a little too chummy?" he asked.

Martis looked them over with a critical eye. "Wow, she looks great," he said, and shrugged. "She looks happy to me, and he hasn't done anything improper as far as I can tell."

"Improper?" Oreldo hissed. "What about the attack on the train? He didn't even come to our cabins to investigate!"

"I know," Martis replied, "and that might be weird, but he did come up with a perfectly plausible explanation." He watched as Oreldo fumed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Wait…you're not…jealous, are you?"

Oreldo snorted so hard he started coughing. Stecchin and Mr. Alan looked at him for a moment, then resumed their idle chatter.

"Jealous?" Oreldo said. "_Me?_ Did the heat get to you or something?"

Martis snickered. "Sorry, Oreldo, but I don't see what the problem is."

"My problem, as you so succinctly put it, is that arrogant jack-ass of a mercenary. Or did you forget he did almost chop off the head of our section leader?"

"Of course not, but maybe you forgot that was a formal duel, with rules he agreed to. He didn't stray from those rules. He lost fair and square."

"And maybe he holds a grudge," Oreldo grumbled, "did you think of that? We are talking about a Rodelian's sense of honor, after all."

He shook his head. "I may not have fought in the war directly, but I've been in a lot of street fights. I'd like to think I know the mind of a fighter or a warrior. He's a trained killer, old friend. He could kill us all and not bat an eye. He's fooling us."

Martis didn't speak for a moment. When he did, it was in a subdued tone.

"You know…I thought the same thing," he said.

"Glad to know you're finally seeing it my way!" Oreldo began, but Martis interrupted him.

"No, you moron! It wasn't about him!"

"No? Who, then?"

"Corporal Oland. Think about it. He was a trained killer, too."

Oreldo let that sink in for a moment.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

Alice addressed the rest of her team in the foyer.

"All right," she began, "I want to remind everyone to be on their best behavior. This is a formal dinner, but I don't want you to worry. Just remember a few things: you are not to eat until Her Highness eats, and you are not to drink until she does first. If you are unsure of which utensil to use, the easiest answer is to start on the outside and work your way in. If you have any questions, just ask either I or Master Taylor."

Lionel grinned in response and nodded.

He said, "Just do what you normally do, just a little quieter and a little more neatly. Really, that's all there is to it."

"What's so hard about using a fork and a spoon?" Oreldo asked. Alice gave him a sardonic smile.

"You'll see, Sub-Lieutenant." She turned and continued her instructions.

"Also, wait until your tester gives you the go ahead. Do not be afraid, for they are very proficient. Still, if any of you feel suspicious, or has any strange symptoms, just discreetly spit into your napkin, and inform your tester quietly."

At that, Stecchin gulped and shivered, suddenly breaking into a cold sweat. Alan patted her hand. Oreldo continued to watch them and frowned.

"Be at ease, my lady," Alan said to her softly. "We haven't had a poisoning in several years. Her Highness has been most careful in her selection of chefs, servants and testers."

Stecchin looked to Alice and tried to imitate her expression of quiet dignity.

"Thank you, Mr. Alan," she said, "I think I will be all right."

Alan smiled. "Then I hope you will enjoy yourself this evening."

Stecchin looked up at him, surprised. "Aren't…aren't you joining us?"

Alan almost laughed but chose not to, reminding himself that a commoner simply wouldn't know any better. As they followed the rest into the dining hall, he turned to face her, still holding her hand, bowing low once more.

"I am sorry, my lady, but no, I will not. I am here as your guard and chaperone, not as your comrade."

Stecchin blushed scarlet and looked away. "Oh, of course. Please forgive my familiarity."

"No," he said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. He dropped to one knee and lowered his head, blushing as well. "Please do not be embarrassed. I am most honored that you considered me as such."

He raised his head slowly, looking at her dainty gloved fingers. He suddenly didn't want to let go. At the last, possible moment he graced her hand with a light kiss so fast Stecchin almost missed it. She gasped but he kept his head bent, blushing harder.

"I…" he stuttered, "If it's…if I'm not being too forward…I would be most pleased if I may call upon you…when the mission is complete. Would…would that be agreeable to you, my lady?"

Before she could answer, Oreldo decided he had seen enough.

"All right, can it, Romeo," he said, taking Stecchin by the elbow and carting her away into the dining hall. "Let's go, Lily. I will escort you."

Stecchin was furious and protested loudly, unmindful of how inappropriate her actions were. Fortunately, the rest of the party was already inside busily being seated.

"Oreldo!" Stecchin cried. "You jerk! What are you doing?"

"Saving you from a big mistake, that's what. Pipe down, will ya?"

"Mistake? What mistake? He was being a perfect gentleman, unlike _some_ people I know!"

"Lily, just trust me. I'm doing this for your own good!"

Stecchin huffed, feeling both petty and confused. She almost started to cry.

"Since when do you care?" she sniffed. "You don't even like me!"

Oreldo's jaw dropped in shock. Stecchin took her chance and practically stomped into the dining hall.

Oreldo groaned, bringing a hand to his face. Well, _that _certainly didn't go as well as planned. Before he entered the dining hall, he paused and looked at Alan, who hadn't moved from his kneeling position.

"You do anything like that again," Oreldo muttered, "and you and I will have a problem. A _big_ one. I don't care how well-trained you are. Understood?"

"Your threats are unnecessary," Alan replied, but he couldn't help but sneer, "_sir._"

Oreldo almost said something else but the noise in the dining hall distracted him and he decided to let it go. He entered the hall and left Alan, who finally looked up and watched as Stecchin was seated by Jacques.

"Lily…"he whispered, daring to test her name. "Not even Solomon in all his splendor was dressed as one of these."

* * *

><p>Ah, l'amour... ;) I keep trying to dig into the plot, but these two are so cute! ^^ Not to worry, I <em>will<em> get down to business in next chapter! Stay tuned, true believers!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The dining hall proved to be as magnificent as the rest of the castle tower. The table was a solid piece of tiger cypress, polished to perfection and adorned with simple yet tasteful settings of lilac and white. The team filtered in and saw that everyone had their place. As Martis feared, he was seated right next to Princess Septieme, who hadn't made her grand entrance yet. However, he was relieved when he learned Alice was seated right across from him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you get stuck when it comes to protocol," she said. "Plus, you can assist me when we get down to business."

Martis nodded. He looked around and saw Carlotta, who bowed to him in greeting. She still wore a servant's uniform, with her red curls kept securely in place by her headband.

"Splendid to see you again, noble sir!" she said. "I'm so glad you are well!"

Martis bowed to her in return.

"Miss Carlotta," he said, with a smile, "the feeling is mutual. I'm sorry…I heard you were assigned to this post tonight."

"Assigned?" she asked, then gave him a wicked grin. "Nonsense, noble sir! I asked to be your tester tonight."

Martis was shocked. "You were?" he asked. "But…but, why?"

Carlotta bowed again. "Your concern is a great kindness," she said. When he didn't reply, she continued. "Two reasons, the first being that I can share with you the latest report of the Shadowers from Cavern City. May I presume that is one thing you should like to know?"

Martis nodded emphatically. "Any word on the big g-er, I mean, Corporal Oland?"

Carlotta shook her head. "I was informed that was one of the reasons for you coming. I'm afraid there have been too many rumors of him. My team is still sorting them out. He's become a legend to them, you know. I'll fill you and your team in on the more probable ones later."

He nodded again and brightened. "Figures, but at least having rumors is a good sign." He turned to her. "What's the second reason?"

She gave that grin again. "Entirely personal. I was just happy to work with you and your team once more."

Martis laughed. "Well, hopefully there are no rapids this time!"

Carlotta laughed in return. They almost continued but Jacques voice boomed in the hall signaling the entrance of the Princess. They all rose from their seats, and Carlotta and the servants quickly went to their places. Alan entered and took his position near the team, watching the windows and the doorways for any sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Septieme!"

The Princess entered while he was still speaking, wearing a rather subdued, but tasteful gown in the official royal colors of deep violet with forest green and silver.

"Can it, old man!" she commanded. "I told you I wanted this to be as informal as possible!"

Jacques sputtered. "But…I say! Princess, you mustn't!"

She gave him a scathing look. He sighed wearily.

"Forgive me, your Highness," he said, "I'm afraid my royal duties are too deeply ingrained."

She waved her hand in dismissal, rolling her eyes. Martis coughed a laugh. She reached her place at the head of the table, bowing to the group, who bowed in return. She sat down. The group sat. She then clapped her hands twice and dinner began.

Everyone was served a splendid array of colorful appetizers with a light, fizzy white grape juice, one of Rodelia's prized exports along with their wines, of course. Since the Princess was still underage, no wine was offered, much to Oreldo's dismay, but the juice was delightful and proved to be a great palette cleanser when the main course arrived.

The testers did their jobs well. They were expertly trained, remaining completely unobtrusive until necessary. It was they who actually served the group, spooning their portions slowly after carefully sampling each dish first.

Alice was used to it so she turned to Septieme, leaning in so Lionel wouldn't hear.

"Your Highness, if I may broach the true reason for coming…"

She stopped abruptly, realizing Septieme's attention was elsewhere-namely, upon Martis, who was trying his best to be polite but was clearly uncomfortable. She sighed in sympathy.

"Mister Martis," Septieme said, trying to be coy, "may I say you look just as fashionable as when we first met?"

Martis gulped and smiled, thanking her. It wouldn't do to anger the coltish princess, although he was fairly certain she wouldn't have him executed for rejecting her adolescent advances. Fairly certain.

Not that she wasn't trying to be an adult about it. Indeed, she wasn't all giggly and googly-eyed like a certain Sergeant-Major he knew, despite her being older. The Princess didn't have that luxury, which made Martis feel a little sorry for her.

He'd have to find a way to be gentle and kind about it. There was simply no other way.

"And you have certainly grown!" he said, racking his brain as quickly as he could. Taking a cue from Alice, he asked, "How goes it with the Shadower refugees? Have they caused you any serious problems?"

"Must you talk about them now?" she asked, her voice growing bored. "I was hoping if you knew whether or not that hot dog vendor ever recovered."

Martis laughed, knowing he had to indulge her just a bit.

"Actually, I checked on that the day before I boarded the train. He's doing just fine now. He even managed to pay back the taxes he owed."

Septieme lit up. "That's great! I can't wait to go back to the Imperial capital to see him again!"

"Yeah, and this time we won't have to run away from any thugs!" Martis added. They both laughed.

"It's a sure sign the capital city is on the way to recovery, Your Highness," Alice said.

Septieme looked at her, as if just noticing for the first time she was there.

"Being indirect doesn't suit you, Alice," she said. "I know what you're trying to do."

Alice bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said. "I know you want this to be a fun night, but we really need your help."

"She's right," Martis added. "Any help you can give us would be so awesome!"

Septieme huffed, but then brightened. "I realize your using common speech is a calculated move, Mister Martis, but I'll allow it, because it's been so long since I've heard it. Very well. Please summon your tester for me."

Martis signaled Carlotta and she went to his side immediately. Septieme then snapped her fingers once and Carlotta raced around the other side and knelt so that only the trio would hear her.

* * *

><p>Farther down the table, Oreldo was trying to make amends with Stecchin, who barely touched her food all night despite her tester's assurances. When she did swallow something, it had no flavor.<p>

"Come on, Lily!" Oreldo said. "I said I was sorry. Look, the Princess ate that stuff, so it must be safe, right? You've got to keep up your strength!"

Stecchin pushed the food around her plate in a haze. She almost couldn't hear Oreldo above the din of her own musings.

_Mister Alan…kissed my hand,_ she thought, her head in a whirl, _then he…he asked to…call on me…that's like a date, I think! A handsome gentleman…a bodyguard wants to date _me!

She wanted to smile and sigh dreamily, but instead she felt wan and listless.

_Stupid Oreldo!_ she thought_. Ruining everything! I never got a chance to answer! I wonder if he'll be there at the ball? Well, of course he will if we'll all be there…but I wonder if they'll let us…dance?_

"Lily?" Oreldo called. "Hey…are you all right, twerp?"

When she didn't respond to the insult, Oreldo knew something wasn't right. He looked her over. Stecchin's skin was flushed, her eyes were blank and she swayed slightly in her seat as though drunk.

He signaled his tester, who happened to be the maid Jean, who also signaled Stecchin's tester, a rookie named Lucia. Jean put her hand on Stecchin's forehead.

"Oh no!" she said in a low tone. "She's burning with fever!"

"Was it poison?" Oreldo cried. He stood up.

"Sit down, Mr. Oreldo," said a voice behind him. He turned and looked up at Mr. Alan, who spoke to him even though he was only looking at Stecchin, who had suddenly fainted. Jean and Lucia caught her and quickly pulled her to the floor.

"You must not stand above Her Highness while she is dining," Alan said.

"Screw that!" Oreldo snarled. "We've got a medical emergency!"

"Which is precisely why I need you to stay in your seat, sir," Alan replied. "No telling what may happen next. We can't protect you all if you each start panicking and moving around without our support. I will inform your superior."

He finally turned to look at Oreldo, bowed and said, "Please."

Oreldo frowned and gauged the man's expression for a long moment. He then gestured with his head, and Alan rushed to Alice and the others.

* * *

><p>Mwahaha! The plot is finally cooking! ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

_"HUNKS!"_

Captain Hunks held the paper up to his face just long enough to roll his eyes. He sighed, lowered the paper, and smiled, expecting to see Major Connery charge toward him like a Spanish bull. Indeed, it was the Major charging toward him, but the expression didn't match. Gone was the irritated fury, the impatience, the soldier who didn't know how not to be a soldier in peacetime. Instead, the Major was rushing toward him with a sense of uneasiness, the only kind that could be attributed to…_fear._

Mercury barked and almost charged in response, but Hunks grabbed his collar just in time. He smacked his pipe once on the desk. Mercury whined but calmed down quickly. In the Sergeant-Major's absence, Hunks had managed to train the wild canine fairly well. Still, some habits were stubborn.

"Major?" Hunks said, quirking an eyebrow. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Connery placed his hands on the desk to brace himself. He was almost panting, as if he ran all the way from his office. He motioned behind him.

"Marko, shut the door," he said. Only then did Hunks notice the young man had entered the room, who complied.

Connery turned back to Hunks. "First of all, anything you say to me, you can say to him," he said, gesturing to his aide. "Now, is this room...safe?" He glanced around, reacting to the mess.

Hunks nodded. "I sent my team out a few days ago, you see, and decided to do a little 'spring cleaning' myself," he said. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out two small black spheres. Well, they _used_ to be spheres, but he had taken a hammer to them.

"Had you found one of these?" Hunks asked. "Is that what's got you all worked up?"

Connery stared at the objects. "Damn," he growled, and quickly moved to the couch where he and Hunks had met many times before. He removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed. Hunks wondered how many days it had been since he slept.

"I hate to admit it," Connery began, "but you were right on the money with the waterworks, and hell, everything."

"Would you like some tea?" Hunks asked. Connery nodded.

"I'll make it, sir," Marko said. Hunks nodded his thanks and went to sit across from the major.

"Are you certain your man checks out all right?" Hunks muttered, gesturing with his thumb.

"I did the leg work myself, Captain." Connery replied. "When did you figure out your office was bugged?"

Hunks stared at him for a long moment. The Major seemed sincere, if only for the reason that he seemed genuinely shaken.

"All right," he said, "Before I tell you anything, I need to know what your intention is with this meeting."

Marko returned with a tray and placed it on the table between the two men. He then stood behind the major.

Connery sighed once more and folded his hands, leaning forward. "It's a blow to my pride," he said, "but in the name of the Emperor and national security, I'm willing to admit I'm wrong." He looked up at Hunks. "I need your help. In short, I want to make an alliance with you…at least until we get to the bottom of this. Agreed?"

* * *

><p>A short time later, Lily was resting in her room, attended by Septieme's own personal physician, Dr. Jason Steinenburg, as well as Jean and Lucia. After changing back into uniform, Alice stood by and watched while the rest of the team waited outside, along with Jacques, Alan, and the princess.<p>

As Alice and the doctor closed the door behind them, Oreldo rushed to them.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked.

"Was it poison?" Martis asked.

"Should we send her home?" Lionel asked.

Alice whispered something to the doctor, who nodded and went to speak with the Rodelians. She then gathered everyone else close, even Lionel, who seemed pleased to be included.

"Lily will be all right," she began. A collective sigh went through the group. "However," she continued, "she will need a lot of rest and a lot of fluids. Her body needs that in order to recover and create antibodies."

"It's the flu?" Martis asked.

"Her body is treating it like it is, but the truth is, she was poisoned."

Oreldo cursed like a longshoreman.

"Hold your tongue, Sub-Lieutenant!" Alice barked. "You're on duty now, so behave accordingly!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Oreldo replied, trying to calm down, but he was seething.

"It wasn't the food, was it?" Martis asked.

"How can you be sure?" Lionel asked.

"Easy, Lord Taylor," Martis replied, gesturing around him, "no one else is sick."

"He's right," Alice said. "It was a very mild paralytic agent someone placed in her handkerchief. "

"Then the maids here have to be questioned, don't they?" Oreldo asked.

"Of course," Alice replied, "but that's not the worst of it."

"It's not?" Oreldo asked. "What do you mean?"

"I think she means we're not even sure if Lily was the intended target," Martis said, then added, "although if the Princess was the target, it was a sloppy way to do it. That handkerchief could have gone anywhere, to anyone. "

"If that's the case, then I doubt Her Highness was the intended victim," Lionel said.

"I have a hard time believing Carlotta's group was in on it," Martis muttered. "After Cavern City, they helped the Shadowers establish a new city in a territory designated by the King of Rodelia himself. Princess Septieme was able to plead their case successfully. We were all with them when the caves collapsed. We're almost comrades."

"But then again, no one else would be able to get as close to us as that group," Alice said.

"There is one group who did," Lionel said. They all looked at him in apprehension.

"Our chaperones," he said. "Think about it. They've been with us the whole time. They didn't show up when the attack occurred on the train, and didn't Mr. Alan escort the Sergeant-Major to dinner just before?"

Oreldo glared at Alan as the doctor was still speaking to the Rodelians. Everything in him wished to agree, if not for his brief exchange immediately after Lily had fainted.

"I don't know," he said. Martis looked bewildered at his change of heart. "I can't say I rule them out completely, but this is too obvious. It doesn't fit their style."

"Style?" Lionel asked.

"Right," Alice said. "It's a blatant show of disrespect, even if Rodelian politics is full of trickery such as this. They would _never_ treat esteemed guests so shabbily."

"Never?" Lionel asked, "Even if they were paid to?"

"A Rodelian's good name is more precious than anything," Alice said. "They would rather die than be disgraced."

"But then, that poses some serious questions," Martis said. "Who placed the poison, and what was the message? I mean, if they wanted someone to die, they would have been successful. The Sergeant-Major is only mildly ill, so if the intent wasn't death, what was it?"

"A threat, obviously," Oreldo said.

"A warning," Alice agreed, "a warning to us, but for what? We're supposed to be here only for the masquerade ball, so who else knows the true reason?"

"That's what we'll have to find out," Martis said. "We'll have to question the Princess as well."

"I'll leave that up to you," Oreldo teased. Martis glared at him. Oreldo laughed and added, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll back you up. We can take turns, because I'm going to need you when we question our babysitters!"

Martis snickered. "Yeah, okay," he said, then paused. "By the way, what changed your mind, anyway? I thought you were suspicious of Mr. Alan, at least."

"I haven't ruled him out," Oreldo admitted, "but…he isn't exactly subtle, in case you forgot. After all, he fights with a machete covered in swamp gunk!"

"True…"

"And I hate to say it," Oreldo added, "but I believe his feelings for Lily are sincere. I may not like it, but I really don't think he's our suspect. Once he checks out, we may need his help."

Lionel turned to Alice and grinned. "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you, my princess," he said, pulling her aside.

Alice faltered. "Lionel, I…" she began, "I'm so sorry you got mixed up in all this. I have a lot of work to do, and no time. The ball is only a day away. With everyone in masks, who knows what might happen? And I...I'm afraid you can't be part of it. The less you know, the safer you are."

Lionel gazed at her with a mix of resigned, sad admiration.

"I know," he said softly, "and I know you'll figure it out eventually. May I ask to do the humble job of watching over your comrade until she is well? That shouldn't be too dangerous, if you truly think she wasn't the intended victim."

"No, she wasn't," Alice said, smiling in gratitude, "Of course I'll allow you to do that. I'm very happy you finally understand how important this is."

Lionel's eyes were dancing. He gently grasped her head. Surprised by his sudden passion, she held still and let him. He leaned down and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss.

"Be careful, my love," he whispered. "The enemy is often where you least suspect."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Princess Septieme could not sleep. Irate over the situation that plagued her honored guests, she spent the entire evening in her throne room, grilling her staff, from her personal guards all the way down to the lowliest scullery maid. Alice, Martis, and Oreldo joined her, watching for any signs of deception. While Alice was well-versed in political corruption, Oreldo studied the people of lower stations, the sort he'd grown up with. Martis kept track of everything, searching for correlations, no matter how unlikely. He noted with mild interest that no matter what station one may hold in life, everyone lies. For some, it's mere survival, while for others it was almost an art form.

Of course, just about everyone had at least a little something to hide. For many, it was petty thievery. An extra loaf of bread here, a small nap there, or a tiny bribe so a stableman could spend 15 minutes with his betrothed, and so on; nothing was hidden for long. Martis soon was able to figure out a possible route the attacker might have taken, and he quickly realized, that whoever it was, had to be either very fast, or beyond reproach.

"Or both, I'd say," he told the princess and his team. He turned to Septieme and swallowed hard. He knew his next questions weren't going to go over well. Septieme looked at him with fierce eyes, but he could see the fear and shame underneath.

_What a heavy task to be given to one so young,_ he thought. Jacques stood beside her on her right, while Alan was on her left. Both of their faces were like masks of stone.

"Your Highness," Martis asked, "you said you were passing through the hall where the laundry was delivered at 2 p.m., correct? That was about an hour before we arrived. Can you tell us why you happened to pass through there?"

Princess Septieme looked angry, but it was Jacques who erupted. "Have a care what you say, noble sir!" he sputtered. "You dare to accuse Her Royal Highness?"

"I'm not accusing her of anything," Martis countered, "Not yet. We need to establish a timeline."

"You-you insolent _twit!_" Jacques said, and balled his fists, but the princess held up a hand.

"That's enough," she said. Alice raised an eyebrow. She and Oreldo looked at each other.

"But, Princess," Jacques said, "this is _slander!_" He glared at Martis. "He has openly spoken a challenge to you, which means he has spoken against the Royal House of Rodelia! Our tradition clearly states-"

"I said that's enough!" the princess said, cutting him off. He silenced himself and quickly stood at attention. She looked at him hard. "Jacques," she said, surprising him by using his name, her tone gentle but firm. "You know very well he is right to ask me, if only to rule me out as a suspect. _ I_ hold no one to be beyond questioning, and neither should Section Three. It is common sense to ask, since I have access to this entire tower."

She turned to Martis, who smiled at her, and her heart fluttered with hope.

"You may continue your interrogation, Mr. Martis," she said, inclining her head.

Martis bowed. "Thank you, your Highness," he said, "You are exactly right, and I really appreciate your cooperation. Please tell us why you were there at the time you claim?"

Septieme nodded. "As I said, I was at that location because I had just returned from lunch, which had run late."

"You met with your family, right?" Martis asked.

"Correct," she replied. "Our father was asking us to report on our various projects and activities. As I am always last, I had to hear and respond to everyone else. Unuma was discussing the latest scandal involving a former suitor, while Deaux regaled all with his newest excursion. All very tedious, you know."

Martis coughed a laugh, but nodded. Alice cleared her throat as a warning.

"I'm sure it is, Princess," Martis said, "but please stick to the facts around the event."

Septieme blushed. "Oh yes, of course," she said. "Well, I had asked to be excused early after Quintus said something particularly nasty to me in front of all of us, but then he's always been rather ostentatious."

"Prince Quintus, your brother?" Martis prompted. Septieme nodded.

"And what did he say that was so terrible?" he asked. Septieme closed her eyes and turned even redder with shame.

"I have to apologize on the behalf of my family," she said, her expression grim. "He belittled our alliance, you see. He insinuated that to call you comrades, to bring you into my home was the same as-as dining with pigs."

Alice gasped. She had heard rumors of Prince Quintus having an elitist attitude, but this was above and beyond arrogant.

"After that," Septieme continued, "I excused myself and left the room, rather quickly as you can imagine."

"Excused yourself, or asked to be excused?" Oreldo interjected. Septieme looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, I see," she said, "you're right. My apologies. Uh…both, I guess. You see, I asked my father…rather _forcefully_…to be excused, and when he wouldn't grant it, I am ashamed to say I conceded defeat by excusing myself, lest my temper get the best of me."

"Why wouldn't he grant it?" Alice asked, confused.

"Insults, no matter how base they may be, are still part of a political interplay," Septieme replied. "I was supposed to best him even in speech, or at least answer in kind." She shrugged. "I felt like cutting out his tongue, so I left."

She looked at Martis and looked down, realized how her words must have sounded to him. Martis took a breath.

"And what happened next?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him. "I saw my handmaidens go about their work preparing your rooms. There were 10 of them, the same group you interrogated earlier, unless there was one or two that we didn't see. Jean was training Lucia on speed and efficiency. It was her 2nd day, you see."

Martis frowned and looked at his notes. He went back several pages until he reached Lucia's name. He and Oreldo had a few questions concerning her. Most notably, Lucia was not Rodelian, but Imperial. Something about her struck Oreldo as familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Not a former girlfriend of yours, is she?" Martis had whispered to him earlier.

"Hmm…nope," Oreldo said, after thinking it over. "But I know I've seen her somewhere before."

"Cavern City?"

"Nah, I don't think so. She's too cute!"

Martis smacked him on the shoulder and groaned.

"Mr. Martis?" Septieme suddenly called, and he was startled out of his reverie. "What is it? Did you figure out a link?"

Martis looked at his notes again. "I'm sorry. Please continue. Why bring up those two?"

Septieme nodded. "I was…upset, and was walking very rapidly. Everyone raced to get out of the way, but Lucia didn't see me and I knocked her down quite hard. She had a load of fresh bedclothes in her arms and everything went flying. I might have been rather harsh in my rebuke to her, and foolishly, I tread right through the pile."

She looked up at Martis, still blushing, her hands restless in her lap. "I must beg your forgiveness, Mr. Martis."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"In my anger, I am quite still a little girl. Of course, that meant everything had to be rewashed. Jacques helped her up and told everyone to stop staring and to get back to work. He might have said something but I didn't hear him, because I was out of the hall by then."

Martis nodded. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said, "that's all I needed."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Do you know who did it then?" she cried.

Martis smiled but shook his head.

"No, but you helped me a lot by eliminating several candidates."

"Such as? Can you tell me?"

Oreldo looked over his friend's shoulder and frowned. It was as he thought.

Martis cleared his throat and looked at Septieme.

"Well, Your Highness, I'm pretty sure you're safe," he said with a twinkle. Septieme beamed.

Martis nodded toward Alan. "You're all right," he said. Alan said nothing but Oreldo thought he stood a little taller.

"I think I can safely cross out at least two-thirds of the staff as well," Martis continued, going over his notes. He looked at Alice who had also come over to see them. She picked up one page, scanned it and realized Martis had the most horrible penmanship. She couldn't read a thing.

"You should've been a cryptographer," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"I have at least three I will need to interrogate again," Martis said, "maybe more. Jean, Lucia, Jacques, and…"

"Ridiculous," Jacques said. They all looked at him, including Septieme, who was surprised. Jacques bespectacled eyes were steely and cold.

"Officer Martis, I insist-"

"Jacques!" Septieme interrupted. "How dare you?"

Alice inhaled sharply. Martis and Oreldo looked at each other in confusion.

"Your Highness?" Martis asked. "What is it?"

The princess glared at her beloved teacher. She took a long breath before looking at Martis.

"Only a commoner wouldn't realize this sort of slight. You are used to hearing only your title, but Jacques here knows full well to use the title I have deemed you as worthy of having...noble sir."

She turned to Jacques. "Old man, explain yourself! You would _never_ make such a mistake unless it was on purpose to insult my honored guests! Tell me why I shouldn't hand you over to Ol' Bruin for an hour or two?"

Jacques' expression remained cold and distant. Oreldo gulped. Old or not, the Old Man, as the princess called him, was still a trained killer.

"Your Highness," he began, "why must I be forced to continue playing this silly game?"

"Silly game?" Septieme echoed, mystified. "What are you talking-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" a voice suddenly shouted from outside. Everybody turned as fists pounded on the door.

"Alan, let her in!" Septieme commanded, who immediately obeyed. Oreldo went with him as they opened the heavy, oak doors.

Martis turned to watch, when a strange sound made him turn back. At the same time, Alice suddenly charged forward, her sword drawn, shouting a war cry. With complete shock, Martis saw Jacques standing over the princess holding twin escrima sticks. Septieme was out cold.

"NO!" Martis yelled, also rushing forward.

As if in slow motion, Oreldo and Alan turned to look in horror. Jacques readied himself for Alice and waited. He didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't Alice who got to him first. Out of nowhere a harpoon seemed to sprout out of his chest. Alice gasped and skidded to a halt. Jacques' mouth opened and closed like a fish before he was suddenly yanked upward, as though he was on a giant fishing line. Alice looked up as four Wingless Divers cut themselves from their rappel gear and seemed to glide to the ground.

"We're under attack!" she yelled. "Guards! To arms!"

She swung at one but missed, barely dodging his diving blade. Martis dove into the fray, tossing one Diver over his shoulder in one smooth motion. He never deviated from his path, which was straight to Septieme.

"Princess!" he cried, grabbing and pulling her to safety.

"Go!" Alice said. "I'll cover you!"

Septieme groaned as she slowly came to. Martis checked her before quickly gathering Jacques' escrima sticks. She watched as stood in front of her, ready to fight. She watched as one Diver charged at him, but he quickly knocked the Diver out in three fast blows. Her mouth slid open in awe.

"My trainer always said this would come in handy!" Martis said almost to himself, shaking his head. "But I never thought I'd use it for this! Princess! Look out for the acid!"

Septieme screamed as the unconscious Diver quickly dissolved, scooting herself aside as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile Alice struggled against two Divers circling her. She was secretly glad she had been training for the past year to better know how to handle more than one opponent, in case anything like the duel with Marquis Paolo ever happened again.

She feinted left toward one before slashing at the other. The second Diver parried her blow and tried to strike with his free hand. He managed to grab her hair which caused her to cry out and bend backwards. She twisted to keep an eye on the first, who was ready with his blade for a direct thrust.

Rather than fight gravity, she stabbed the second Diver behind her and let herself fall to the floor. The first Diver missed her neck by inches and plunged his blade into the second Diver. Alice rolled out of the way to avoid the sudden release of acid that gushed out. The first Diver screamed as the acid poured all over him, triggering his own demise.

Alice got to her feet.

"Where's the last one?" she asked Martis, who pointed toward Alan and Oreldo, who were fighting him with all of their might by hand.

"Don't kill him!" Alice commanded.

"Why do you think we're fighting so hard _not_ to?" Oreldo shouted back.

They both wrestled with the Diver, who was as strong and slippery as an eel. It was as though the suit was covered in oil.

"Go ahead, strike me!" the Diver growled in a raspy voice. "You know you want to!"

"How about we just knock you out instead?" Oreldo said, trying his best to help Alan, who figured out the Diver's hands were one of the few places where the suit had some traction.

"It doesn't matter!" the Diver said, "Hit me, cut me, choke me! It will all result in the same! You won't get a peep out of me! I'll die first!"

Alan and Oreldo glanced at each other realizing the problem of trying to interrogate him.. Not only could they not use any guns or sharp blades to stop this terrorist, they couldn't just beat him down, either. It was as if any sort of strike that resulted in unconsciousness triggered the horrible consequence of death by acid.

However, that gave Oreldo an idea.

"Alan!" he said. "Try to give him the ol' Nelson hold!"

Alan didn't respond, not daring to take his eyes off the assassin, but he managed to nod once. After a few minutes he succeeded.

"Great, now hold him as still as you can! Oreldo said, then turned to Alice. "Lieutenant, please come here and put your blade close to his throat, but don't touch him if you can help it! Kill him if you must, but not just yet."

Unused to being ordered around herself, Alice complied nonetheless.

The Diver laughed mirthlessly. "Threats won't work on me, you fool!"

"Oh, it's not a threat," Oreldo said, his voice suddenly cool and suave, "It's an opportunity, friend."

"I'm not your friend, you lazy little Casanova!"

Startled by the sudden, strange and rather appropriate insult, Oreldo paused for a second. He then cleared his throat as though nothing had happened.

"Just answer one thing," Oreldo said, pointing to the remains of the Diver's comrades. "Do you really want to suffer so horribly?"

The Diver was genuinely confused, to the point of stopping his struggle with Alan.

"You haven't thought about it, have you?" Oreldo said with a nasty grin. "Well, you saw what that acid did to your comrades, right? I see it melted through their muscles and bone like butter. Don't tell me you got this gig because you've been suicidal or something?"

Alan turned them so the Diver would face the remains dead-on.

"You heard the screams, didn't you?" Oreldo crooned. "What a lovely end of a miserable person…unless you make a choice right now."

The Diver shuddered, but then promptly began to struggle again. But Alan's grip was firm.

"What choice?" the Diver wailed. "If I'm caught, I die. If my suits is punctured or crushed, I die! If I don't respond immediately, they will always assume the worst and will take me out!"

"Is there a way to remove the suit?" Alice asked, still ready to deal the deathblow.

The diver hesitated and the team knew they had him.

"I…I don't want to die," he said, relaxing, "not like that. Anything but that!"

The group took a collective sigh of relief. Alice lowered her blade slowly.

"All right," she said. "Tell me, then. Who are 'they,' why did you attack my sergeant-major, and what is your true objective?"

"Sergeant-Major?" the Diver echoed, confused.

Suddenly they heard another shattering of glass. Alan suddenly pulled the Diver to the right as a harpoon struck his arm, effectively impaling it. He cried out in pain, releasing his grip on the captured Diver, who made a run for Alice, bellowing in a desperate rage. Alice readied herself, but before she could make a move, a shot was fired and the Diver's head snapped back. He fell to the ground backwards, dead before he hit the floor.

Alice immediately looked skyward at the last Diver, who chose to escape rather than face the group. Alice cried out a warning and threw her sword like a throwing dagger. It cut the rappel rope, but the Diver caught himself on one of the ceiling supports. He tried to crawl out the window, but was unable to pull himself up. Dangling for several long moments, he gave a final shout as he fell to his death.

"_I go to serve under the Silver Wheel!"_

Everyone scattered as the impact was enormous and very messy. Princess Septieme opened her eyes to see her face was pressed against Martis' as he used his own body to shield her. She immediately blushed. Martis slowly realized this fact and quickly stood up, helping her.

"How's your head?" he asked her gently.

Septieme smiled; secretly thrilled he had finally dropped her royal title and was speaking to her like when they'd first met.

"I'm okay, Martis. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm just fine."

Septieme sighed and surveyed the room, dismayed by the damage all of the acid caused. It would take an extraordinary amount of rubles to repair it all.

She was suddenly overcome with the realization that her beloved Jacques, her teacher and closest confidante was dead…and not only that, he had utterly betrayed her. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

Martis was alarmed. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Unable to speak at first, she vigorously shook her head, her little shoulders shaking. Unsure what to do, Martis awkwardly put an arm around her, wanting to comfort her somehow. Septieme melted into him and began to sob uncontrollably, her cries muffled by his suit jacket.

"J-Jacques," she managed to say, before weeping again. Martis folded her into his arms and shushed her. Her knees buckled and he gently knelt with her.

Oreldo shook his head, dizzy from the tumble he took to avoid the splatter. He heard someone clear his throat and looked up. Alan stood over him and held out his hand.

"Are you all right, Sub-Lieutenant?" he asked Oreldo.

Oreldo rubbed his head and gave a cocky grin. After a moment, he accepted Alan's hand.

"Yeah, I think I'll live to fight another day," he joked.

Alan smiled in return and pulled him to his feet.

"That was a great strategy, sir," he said. "It almost worked."

"You weren't half-bad yourself, man!" Oreldo replied.

Alice retrieved her blade and watched the ceiling for any more surprises. After several long moments, she sheathed her sword and gazed at the doorway.

"Your timing was impeccable, Lady Kavindra," she called to the colorful shadow.

Kavi walked in, eyes locked heavenward, pistol drawn but pointed at the floor.

"I prefer to be fashionably late to every party," she replied wryly.

"Madame Minstrel?" they heard Septieme say. "What brought you here?"

Kavi walked over to the princess, who, though red-eyed, had composed herself well. She knelt in a formal bow.

"Forgive the intrusion, Your Highness," she said, her voice grim, "but I arrive with news from Cavelia."

"Cavelia, the region of the Shadower refugees?" Martis asked.

"The same," Kavi replied. "Through my spy network, I have finally found a link between them and the Invisible Nine troop, the 906. I was coming to report this when I spotted several of them crawling up your battlements."

Oreldo's jaw dropped. "The Shadowers are all these Wingless Diver freaks?"

"No, not all of them," Kavi said, "but that entire unit had hidden themselves within the rest of the Shadowers, who now call themselves Cavelians, back when they were living in Cavern City. However, the real problem is that somehow there was a leak and now the Cavelians are revolting in protest!"

"Have there been any casualties?" Septieme asked, motioning for Kavi to rise. She stood and shook her head.

"Not yet, at least not when we'd left."

"'We?'" Alice interrupted. "Who is 'we?'"

Kavi looked at her. "Come with me. You'll see for yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Everyone changed back into uniform as quickly as possible. When Alice came to Stecchin's room to relay the latest developments, she shooed both Lionel and Dr. Steinenburg out.

Surprised by her sense of urgency, Lionel looked at the rest of the group.

"What happened?" he asked. He bowed to Septieme, then turned to Kavi and bowed again. "Was there some entertainment I missed?"

Oreldo and Martis looked at each other and then back at him.

"You mean…you didn't hear all that nois-?" Martis asked, but then Kavi interrupted him.

"I was scheduled for tonight's amusement, my Lord Taylor," she said, "but I see there were some…unexpected developments."

Lionel's smile was at once charming and predatory.

"Yes," he mused, "strange how your presence is somehow always involved with a political attack."

"What?" Oreldo and Martis said. Septieme gasped.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Lionel asked, his tone light. "If you study all of the major political assaults, assassinations, and terror plots over the course of the war, and pinpoint the towns, cities and battlefields, then cross-reference those with Madame Minstrel's tour schedule, you might find some rather…_interesting_ correlations."

They all looked at Kavi, who glared at Lionel.

"Madame, is this true?" Martis asked.

"Don't put too much faith in correlations," she said, her eyes never leaving Lionel's face.

"Just what are you accusing her of anyway? Oreldo asked.

"Perhaps it is nothing," Lionel said, "or it could just be that all of your so-called charity tours are just a front for your real purpose, that of spy and assassin. Who else could get so close to royalty?"

"Oh please," Kavi scoffed. "Assassin? Really? People have made up so many stories; they practically made me an urban legend!"

"And I'm sure you're very proud of that," Lionel said, "but just think a moment over the past few days. You were on the train, and now, shortly after the Sergeant-Major was poisoned, you just happen to show up? And just what was that commotion earlier? Of course I heard the noise. Why do you think I stayed here?"

"Well, you seem to have made a tidy assumption, my lord," Kavi said. "But here's the thing about correlations…you can make them work for almost anyone and any situation."

"How, Lady Kavi?" Septieme asked.

"Easy," Kavi said. "We can keep the example he used. It's true I was nearby for all 3 events, but so were three other people."

Martis thought for a moment. "Yeah," he said, "you're right. Mr. Jacques was one, Mr. Alan here was two, and…why you, my lord."

Lionel smiled again. Kavi could see a hint of triumph. "And just where is our major domo, anyway?" he asked Septieme, his voice all innocent.

That caused the princess to well up again. Martis put an arm around her, ignoring all sense of protocol.

Alice suddenly opened the door. She looked at the scene and frowned.

"You'd better not be discussing what's happened," she told her team. "I told you I want him kept out of it!"

Oreldo held up his hands and shook his head. Kavi stared daggers at Lionel before lowering her gaze to Alice.

"Lieutenant, we need to get moving. If we act quickly, there's still a chance the Ball Masque will go on as planned."

"Understood. Section Three, move out!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Princess?" Lionel called, but she didn't hear. He sighed, and chuckled to himself, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I think it's obvious she knows," Dr. Steinenburg said.

Lionel started and laughed again. "I'm sorry, Doctor! I forgot you were still here."

"Well…" the doctor said, "it's part of my job to be unobtrusive. Amazing, the information patients will spill while their bodies are wracked with pain."

"True, my friend. Yes, I think it is clear the Mad Minstrel has become a nuisance."

"How shall we proceed, my lord?"

"Well, I'm sure you both and your FTT's can think of something. You're creative enough to invent those suits, after all."

"Perhaps, sir. However, we are dealing with a master of espionage."

"With her leading Section III, she will stay in the open. She won't risk their lives."

"I hope you're right, my lord."

"Naturally. Oh, and Quintus wants an update. Report to him first. And I don't think I need to remind you to leave my lady alone this time?"

Dr. Steinenburg gulped. "No, sir. Not at all."

"Good."

Lionel suddenly frowned and looked behind him. He saw that the door to Stecchin's room was slightly open. Mildly alarmed, he strode over to it, opened it all the way and peered inside.

Stecchin's figure was tiny in the queen-sized bed. She was turned on her side, facing away from him, her breathing deep and regular. He watched her for a long moment, then released the breath he was holding and shut her door softly.

"Be on your way," he said to Dr. Steinenburg. "You have your orders."

As soon as she heard the bolt click, Stecchin slowly turned over. Though her eyes were still red and itchy, she could see she was alone. However, her ears worked perfectly. She had heard every single word. She wanted to scream into her pillow. She didn't want to believe it.

_I wish Merc was here!_ she thought. _I'd be able to send a message to Alice, or Captain! But I can't! Oh, what do I do? I have to warn them! But…but how? I'm still so sick and weak!_

She sat up and almost immediately fell back again as a wave of dizziness hit her like a tidal wave. Nausea gurgled in her throat, and she swallowed hard, forcing it back down again.

She recalled what Alice told her earlier.

_Sergeant-Major, I need you to focus on the mission, not yourself. You are a soldier, a blade of the Pumpkin Scissors, so act like one!_

Stecchin sniffed and tried to sit up again, slower this time. She succeeded, carefully sliding out of bed, testing her balance. Nearly falling, she shut her burning eyes and waited for the dizziness to fade.

_She's right,_ she thought, _I…I_ am _a soldier. And soldiers…never give up! Alice never gives up, even when she's proven wrong! Martis and Oreldo…they're not perfect, but they really care about our mission! Why, even the Corporal kept going, even though he's been shot or blown up! So then…so then I won't, either!_

She carefully went to her suitcase and pulled out her uniform, thinking hard. How to get past Lord Taylor? She thought for a long moment, then hatched a plan. It was very risky, but if it worked, she would make her way out of the castle tower before Lord Taylor or the doctor would know she was missing.

She immediately knew the good doctor was suspicious when he gave her laudanum as a sedative. Stecchin knew all too well the effects of that drug, especially in high doses, thanks to her mother who took it constantly to calm her nerves during the war. While the drug was indeed quite useful in that regard, she knew it was also very addictive, as bad as or worse than Himmel, in her opinion.

So, when the good doctor mixed it in a glass of warm milk, she pretended to be her usual clumsy self and accidentally knocked it over. As Jean and Lucia cleaned up the mess, she promised him she would be faithful and take it when the maids returned with a fresh glass.

_Rats!_ she suddenly thought. _That's right; there will be two of them! Now what? Can I trust them?_

"We must make haste!" Septieme declared. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can quell this uprising!"

* * *

><p>Lady Kavi suddenly paused and looked around. Confident they were alone, she turned to the princess and Alan.<p>

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said, kneeling, "but I must strongly insist you and Mr. Alan stay here."

"Out of the question!" Septieme cried. "The Cavelians are part of _my_ domain! I am their Regent! I must go!"

"And who will protect you?" Kavi asked quietly. Mr. Alan here is injured, and if we take a group of guards with us, we'll stand out too much."

"I refuse to just sit safely in my tower and do nothing!" Septieme said.

"Then I can give you something to do, Highness!" Kavi replied. "I have one piece of info that only you can confirm for me, but in order to get it, you must speak with your brother, Prince Quintus."

Septieme stopped cold. "I knew it," she breathed. "I knew my brother was involved. He wanted me to know exactly what he thought of my ideas, and my friends. He's tried to kill me for years."

"If you can prove this, you can not only stop him, but possibly save the world as well."

"The world?" Alice asked. Lady Kavi glanced at her and nodded.

Septieme looked up at Martis who smiled at her. She turned to Kavi, stepped forward and lifted her chin.

"What must I do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Jean and Lucia hurried past Lord Taylor, who seemed engrossed in a book. He looked up at them briefly, smiled cordially, and nodded to them. Bobbing a quick curtsy, they entered Stecchin's room and shut the door.

Stecchin sat up in bed and grinned, squinting at them. "Oh good, you're back!"

"Here you are, miss," Jean said cheerily, setting down a silver tray with another glass of warm milk. She immediately grabbed the bottle of laudanum and proceeded to add several drops. Stecchin frowned and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Lucia?" she said. Lucia started and stood before her.

"Yes, miss?"

"You're from the Empire, right?"

Lucia blushed and looked at her feet. After a moment, she nodded.

"I knew it!" she said smugly. "You went by a different name back then, didn't you?"

Lucia gasped and looked up. "Do…do I know you?" she asked. Stecchin shook her head.

"No, but I believe you know my superior, Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo, and quite well at that!"

The young maid blushed even harder and said nothing.

"What?" Jean asked, lifting up the tray once more. "What is she talking about?" She looked at Lucia. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's not what you think, Ma'am!" Lucia insisted. Jean looked at Stecchin and waited.

"Let's just say her previous profession was…quite different," Stecchin said. "She was…uh, in the entertainment business! Yeah, that's it!"

Jean looked at Lucia, dubious, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, but you needn't worry," Stecchin told Jean. She turned to Lucia, who was on the verge of tears, and grasped her hands.

"I need your help," she said. "Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo and the rest of my team are in grave danger. I need to go warn them."

"Nonsense!" Jean said, "Sergeant-Major, you're in no shape to go anywhere! Your team is fine! Why, I just saw them a minute ago!"

Stecchin glared at Jean with bleary eyes. She took a deep breath and tensed herself ready.

"Do you really want to know what nonsense is?" she asked. "I'll tell you-how much laudanum you gave me, that's what!"

Jean blanched. Lucia gasped, stared at her superior and slowly backed away.

Stecchin nodded deliberately. "_You_ were the one who gave me the handkerchief with the poison in it. Now you're trying to drug me. A normal dose is only one or two drops at the most. I think you must have put half the bottle in my milk just now!"

Jean's eyes went flat and Stecchin knew she had only one chance. She hoped her instinct with Lucia was right. In a flash, she knocked the tray upwards, splashing Jean in the face. Before Jean could cry out, Stecchin stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth, and tried to pin her arms, recalling her self-defense training.

"Lucia, help me!" she hissed. She knew they couldn't be too loud, lest they alert Lord Taylor.

Lucia was frozen at first, watching the scene with her hands pressed to her mouth. After Stecchin called to her, she grabbed the bedside lamp and struck Jean over the head as hard as she could. It was a quick thump, but it was enough. Jean crumpled to the floor in a heap, unconscious. Releasing her, Stecchin stood, only to sway so badly Lucia hurried over to steady her.

"Wow, that actually worked!" Stecchin declared, proud of herself. "Wait until the guys hear about this!"

"What now?" Lucia asked.

Stecchin looked down at Jean's dress. It was soaked in milk, but it would have to do.

"Now we get me out of here so we can warn the team!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team returned to the train in order to reach the region of Cavelia quickly. An hour later they arrived, stepping off as hundreds of people boarded, fleeing for safety. Lady Kavi changed her clothes while on the train. When she stepped out, Alice realized the Mad Minstrel was indeed a masterful chameleon. Behind the bedazzling colors and costumes was a clever and calculating mind. Fortunately, that mind preferred the direction of justice.<p>

"I almost didn't recognize you," Alice said.

"Good, let's hope no one else does, either," Kavi replied with a wink.

"What's the plan?"

"Let me meet with my team and get an update, then we'll decide what to do!"

A short time later, Kavi led them to the fairgrounds where the ball was to be held. All of the decorations and many booths were set, and the team could see it was to be a magical event.

"Stay alert, Kavi whispered. "We haven't gone unnoticed. Make sure we're not followed."

Treading carefully, they made their way to the gazebo.

Oreldo and Martis brought up the rear.

"Do you trust her?" Oreldo asked, frowning.

"I don't think we have a choice at this point," Martis muttered.

"If she's leading us into a trap, I am _so_ regretting ever spending the night with her."

"What?"

"Silence!" Alice hissed.

"Tell me you're joking!" Martis whispered.

"Okay, okay. I didn't do the deed, but…let's say she made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Martis sighed in relief. Then she snapped up his head.

"Wait, what kind of deal?" he asked.

"Shut up, you two!" Alice said. "I won't tell you again!"

The team went silent as they reached the gazebo, which was covered in circus posters. Alice glanced over the various acts: Lion tamer, acrobats, fire-eaters…

She suddenly gasped aloud as Kavi knocked in a certain pattern on one of the walls. She whipped her head around, looked at Alice, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Damn, I wanted it to be a surprise," she muttered. A door suddenly appeared and she whispered to someone behind it.

Alice was rooted to the spot, speechless.

"Ma'am?" Oreldo whispered. Both he and Martis joined her. "What is it?"

Alice could only point to a poster they hadn't seen before. They looked, and both of their jaws dropped.

The poster held a single figure, masked and dressed like a wrestler. It read:

SEE THE AMAZING PHENOM WITH THE STRENGTH OF A DOZEN MEN! TODAY ONLY! FROM THE HAUNTING BATTLEFIELDS OF THE EMPIRE AND THE REPUBLIC OF FROST, THIS UNDEFEATED MONSTER WILL CRUSH ANY AND ALL NEWCOMERS! DO YOU DARE ENTER THE SQUARED CIRCLE WITH HIM? HE IS MASKED MAYHEM! THE SPECTACULAR SPECTRE! THE GRAY GHOST FOLLOWED BY THE HOUNDS OF HELL! HE IS:

_**GESPENSTER JAGER!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Princess Septieme tried not to show it, but she was afraid. Without her major domo, she was truly alone now. Of course, she had her loyal entourage, but Jacques had been with her since she was born. He'd practically raised her in that tower. She couldn't figure it out. What made him turn so suddenly? She noted he seemed even more irritable than usual over the past months, his temper shorter, his steps slower. She had thought it was just because he was a crotchety old man who was nearing retirement.

_It can't be that he hated me all along_, she thought. _I never would have been able to succeed for Cavelia without him!_

His last words sounded so…petty, so tired, as though he wearied of wearing a mask or playing a game that had gone on for too long. Indeed, hadn't he called it a silly game? It made no sense.

Another part of the whole situation that bothered her was not that he'd actually struck her, but that she'd survived.

_If he'd wanted me dead, I would be,_ she thought. _I know that has to be true. So then…if his objective wasn't to kill me, what was it?_

She realized with mild shock that the Divers had gone after everyone except her. No one even made an attempt. They had all gone after Section III. Even the ones who attacked Martis specifically targeted Martis, not because they were trying to get at her.

_That means…I was never the target for the 906…then…does that mean Jacques wasn't working with them? What then was there to gain by knocking me out?_

She relayed her thoughts to Alan as he was examined and patched up in the infirmary, eventually dismissing the nurse working on Alan's arm. He nodded and thought over his time with Jacques in the train. He agreed there was a good chance that Jacques was the reason the Divers who attacked knew where to go.

"It could be they killed him to keep him silent," he suggested.

Septieme almost started crying again, but shook her head. The time for tears would come later.

"There's only one person who might know all of the answers," she declared. "Let's go pay my dear brother a visit."

"Your Highness," Alan said, "what will you do? You know full well you are forbidden to visit any other tower, unless you declare an open war."

"Of course," she replied, "that's why we need a mediator."

Alan's eyes widened slowly. "You mean…?"

"Like Alice told me once, _no one_ is above the law…not even my father. He won't expect me to come directly. The surprise attack is often the deadliest."

As they opened the door to leave the infirmary, two maids nearly crashed into them.

"Fools!" Alan said, looking at them both sternly, "What do you mean by racing through the hall like that? Is there a fire? _Well?_ Speak up!"

"M-Mr. Alan…?"

"_Sergeant-Major?"_

* * *

><p>"You…you knew all along?" Alice fumed. She had unsheathed her sword and was pointing it at Lady Kavi's back. "Do you realize that the attack on my subordinate and Her Highness may well have been avoided?"<p>

"Perhaps, Lieutenant," Kavi said, her voice calm, "but highly unlikely. If you recall the events of the train and at the tower, neither occurrence had anything to do with Rodelians."

"What's your point?"

"If Section III is the target, then you would have been attacked no matter what. At least the tower skirmish was small and controlled. Who knows how big the 906 troop is, or how far they are willing to go out in the open with civvies walking about?"

"What about Jacques? Isn't he with them?"

Kavi sighed, turning around slowly, her hands up in surrender. "That's what Her Highness needs to confirm for me. I am about 98% sure he wasn't."

"Then why did he try to kill her?" Oreldo asked, looking around them. He saw shadowy figures surround them and shivered. No red goggles, though. He supposed that was a good thing.

"Oreldo, you've seen how Alan fights. It's the same for every Rodelian guardsman. If they want someone dead, they're going to go and do it. No hesitation, no fuss."

"Then…" Martis asked, "What was his intent?"

Kavi shrugged. "Kidnapping? That's the other bit I want Septieme to find out."

She turned to Alice, who was still seething. "Look, I wanted it to be this big surprise, that's all. You meeting each other on stage…I thought it might work. I was hoping the shock of it would translate well for the emotions we need in the play. Genuine, sincere emotions always make a story better! Plus-"

"I don't care about your play!" Alice said, glancing at the poster, stepping closer. "Where is he? This poster is two weeks old! Is he all right? Tell me! Where is Corporal Oland?"

Lady Kavi sighed. She made a quick motion with her hand and the shadows melted away again. Oreldo didn't know whether to sigh with relief or be even more apprehensive now that they were hidden. Kavi opened the wall in the gazebo and motioned them inside. Down and down they went. The gazebo was the roof of an enormous underground bunker.

"Plus," she said to Alice, "to finish my point, I was hoping the shock of it would also help him."

"Help him?" Alice said, "What do you mean? How would shocking him help him?"

"Well…you're not going to like it, but even though he's a great entertainer for the kids…ah, hell. It's best to just show you."

"How long has he been wrestling?" Oreldo asked.

"Later," Kavi said, "First we have to prepare for that riot!"

* * *

><p>Everything inside Alan was screaming in outrage and dismay. Stecchin's eyes were open but they were red and watering. She was also quite pale and shaking from exhaustion. He wanted to avenge her.<p>

"What happened?" Princess Septieme demanded. Stecchin quickly told them everything, Lucia nodding all along. When she was finished, Septieme and Alan looked at each other.

"This means it's still possible that Jacques had nothing to do with the 906 at all," Alan said. "How odd."

"How could Lord Taylor do this to his own betrothed?" Septieme asked to no one in particular. "And Dr. Steinenburg…how could he want to cause so much destruction?"

"What matters is that we get to my team as fast as possible!" Stecchin said. Alan gazed at her, admiring her sudden resolve. He squared his shoulders.

"Your Highness," he said, "we must meet with the king and soon. But let us first prepare ourselves as best we can, and that must include caring for the Sergeant-Major's eyes."

"Of course," Septieme agreed. "We can't go into battle if we're not at our best! They should have an eye-rinse in here. That should help."

"I'd ask why the doctor didn't think of that first," Stecchin muttered, "but I think I already know the answer."

Unbeknownst to them, the doctor in question was standing in a darkened corner, listening in. When they moved to the eye-rinse station, he stepped out quietly via the secret passageway to inform Lord Taylor.

When Lionel received the news, he bolted out of his chair and nearly broke down Stecchin's bedroom door. Finding Jean still unconscious on the bed, he strode to her, lifted her head off of the pillow, and broke her neck.

"Clean up this mess," he said to Steinenburg, _"now."_ When the doctor gulped and hurried out of the room, Lionel looked at his hands.

"Is this…" he asked himself, "is this then, what it feels like to lose?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Alice looked around the underground bunker. It was a small, but fully functional and independent unit and network. It was as though Kavi had her own personal army. Alice's neck tingled. It made her nervous.

Oreldo thought the same. "So to whom do you owe your allegiance, anyway?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Kavi directed them into a meeting room and closed the door. They all took a seat except Kavi, who waited. After a moment, the door knocked and she opened it to a familiar face.

"General Ulrich," she said, "I believe you are familiar with this unit?"

Ulrich stepped in and smiled, removing his cap. No longer did he wear clothes that displayed his many scars, but instead wore a uniform that echoed his days as part of the 903rd.

"Indeed, Madame," he said, moving toward Alice and the others to shake hands in greeting. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you all safe and sound. I've been told of your adventures thus far. I know you must have so many questions. I and Kavi will answer them all now."

Alice looked at the others. So many questions; they weren't sure where to start.

"What…what is all this about, Kavi?" Alice began. Ulrich and Kavi sat down with them, pointing to a map of the entire continent.

"To begin," Kavi said, "the reason I'm showing you all of this is so that you know I'm being completely honest with you. After I explain my plan and position, I will ask you to join us." After seeing everyone's reaction she added, "Don't be afraid. It's a proposition with no strings attached. You can leave any time you want. I ask for discretion, though. What I do requires that secrecy and discretion be paramount."

Kavi took a deep breath and sighed. Ulrich reached for her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled.

"Confessing never gets any easier," she said. She looked at them all. "During the early years of the great war, my being Poet Laureate and performer was just a front. A lucrative one, to be sure, but it gave me certain advantages that I otherwise could never have."

"Does that mean what Lord Taylor said is true?" Martis asked. Kavi frowned.

"Either he is a very good guesser," she said, "or he's one of them."

Alice sat up straight. Her neck tingled again. "'Them'?"

"The other team, you might say," Kavi replied. The others quickly told Alice about the earlier conversation they had while she was speaking to Stecchin.

Alice shook her head. "He's…he's a brilliant strategist," she said, thinking out loud. "He's drafted and completed several complicated financial maneuvers for reconstruction in the Imperial Capital. It's not far-fetched that he could draw such a conclusion and make it look easy." She glared at Kavi, who wore a dark expression that was all too familiar. Her hand itched to draw her sword, but though Kavi was seated across from her, the table was too wide for it to have any effect.

"Are you telling me that you spied for the Republic?" she asked, trying to keep still.

"Yes," Kavi answered. Alice fought a shiver.

"Were you an assassin as well?"

Kavi closed her eyes as though she waited for a physical blow. "Yes, in the first three years. After that, I defected, went completely AWOL. That's the real reason the Republic ousted me and named me The Mad Minstrel."

Alice clenched her teeth and hissed. "How do I know that for sure? What is this place? Are you still-?"

"I am still a spy," Kavi interrupted, and held up her hands when Alice jerked forward but were stopped by Oreldo and Martis who held her back. "But to answer Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo, I owe fealty to no one, not even the King of Rodelia."

Alice surged forward again, giving a shout of outrage. Oreldo and Martis hung on for dear life.

"Murderess!" Alice cried, "You killed my countrymen! You should stand trial for war crimes!"

Ulrich quietly pulled in closer to Kavi, who wept in silence. He moved until he was slightly in front of her.

"You're right," Ulrich said, "and so should I, in their country. Don't forget, my former title is Disease Hunter! I have no idea how many people I personally killed by sickness or acid! Although, I can tell you the amount easily eclipses hers, not that numbers mean anything! After all, a life is a life! Even one is too many!"

With that, Alice's outrage subsided. Hot, angry tears spilled out, but she rubbed her face in frustration.

After a few moments, Kavi continued to speak.

"After seeing just how hideous the war was becoming on both sides," she said, "I used my position and many connections to form my own underground spy network. I have alliances…as well as enemies, in every country I have ever performed in. I keep tabs on all of it. Everything, and everything has a price."

"So you're an information broker?" Martis asked.

Kavi cocked her head to the side. "That is where the bulk of my funds come from," she admitted. "The trick is to always be two steps ahead and never tell any side the full story. Plus, getting them to change their minds is much better."

"If you hated the war so much," Oreldo asked, "why continue to pit them against each other?"

"That's the point! I'm _not!_" Kavi declared. "What I'm trying to do is maintain balance between them, until they get to such a point where they see that becoming allies will be much more beneficial."

"The Thin-Ice Treaty _never_ would have happened without her," Ulrich added.

Alice gasped. She remembered the day of the cease-fire very clearly. It was the day she graduated from the Academy. She was so ready to fight for her country…only to find there was no longer a war to fight.

However, she quickly realized that there _was_ another war, one of corruption and chaos. Saving her country from being overthrown by an outside force was no longer necessary, but the inner struggles proved to be just as harrowing, if not worse.

"And that's why you want our help, isn't it?" Alice asked Kavi. "We are a PR unit. Our goal is war relief and reconstruction, which is your goal as well, right? But you don't want to just rebuild the Empire, do you?"

Kavi nodded. "I still love the Republic," she said, "but I can never go home…not to stay, anyway. I'd be executed for high treason. If I wasn't so loved by the people, I'd have been indicted long ago. Still, there have been many attempts on my life, up until the treaty was signed. But I will never stop looking over my shoulder. My HQ is in Rodelia simply because Rodelia is peaceful with both the Republic and the Imperial State."

"The king doesn't know?" Martis asked, incredulous.

"Oh, he knows," Kavi said, "he just doesn't know all of it. He thinks this is just one of many bases. I do have a few other safe houses, but this is home, so to speak. I will say that Princess Septieme knows more. It's safer if she doesn't know all of it."

"And now that we are threatened by the 906th, we need to form a plan to protect it," Ulrich said, shaking his head. "I knew they joined our group in Cavern City and now Cavelia. What I didn't know is that they were still active, or who is controlling them now."

Alice thought for a moment. "Do the words 'Silver Wheel' mean anything to you?" she asked Ulrich. "That's what one of them screamed before he fell to his death in the tower. He said, 'I go to serve under the Silver Wheel.'"

Stunned, Kavi and Ulrich looked at each other.

"Can it be?" Kavi whispered. "It makes sense, but...I thought they were a myth, like the Illuminati!"

"Maybe somebody…or more like a lot of somebodies, wanted to bring them to life," Ulrich replied.

"Who?" Alice asked.

Kavi leaned in toward Alice. "I have heard reports, mostly from the Empire, that you are finding state-of-the-art weapons in unusual places."

"That's correct," Martis said. "A minor duke had a tank, while another had fully automatic rifles, which Mion of the Waterworks Company also possessed."

Kavi nodded. "And the Shadowers had the shield drill. Well, Section Three, I wish I could say those were the only things found, but reports have been coming in everywhere, including the Republic, and now Rodelia. My network's main objective is to figure out whom, how and most importantly, why."

"And you might just have finally given us a name," Ulrich added. "And if they play by the rules of the legend, even in a twisted sort of way, we might finally have a way to dismantle them."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Ulrich answered and spoke with someone in low tones. He took a report and gave it to Kavi.

"Good news," he said. "The riot wasn't as serious as was initially reported. Our subordinates were able to work with the local cavalry to quell the riot and chase off the 906 for now. A few grave injuries, but the only casualties were Divers."

Kavi sighed in relief along with the rest. "You trained them well, darling."

"What should we do now?" Alice asked. "We really should first inform the Princess that everything is all right."

"Indeed," Kavi said, "but now that you are aware of my…extracurricular activities, will you consider joining my cause? Your position as both a noble and a soldier would be very helpful."

Alice looked down and thought hard. "I can't betray my fellow countrymen," she said, "And I won't give you anything to hold over the nobility or my Emperor. You have entrusted me and my men with a lot…which I will not forget."

"My only goal is peace," Kavi insisted, nodding. "Like my train, I want to have no boundaries that cause prejudice or intolerance. Though I know different classes exist and likely will for all time, I know, like you, that all men and women are equal."

"To save lives then," Alice said, "I will help you when it comes to maintaining that balance. I don't want anyone suffering anymore on account of corruption in any form, regardless of what group, political party, kingdom, or country."

"Then we have an accord," Kavi said with a smile, holding out her hand. Alice paused, then shook it firmly.

* * *

><p>Everybody up to speed now? ;D I hope so!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Alice paused as a sudden realization hit her.

"Wait a second," she said. "How far are you willing to go to maintain this _'balance'_ you speak of?"

Kavi looked grim. "Whatever it takes, including death, regardless of who is involved."

Alice nodded slowly. "This superior technology we keep finding...if this Silver Wheel group is responsible, what is your intent when and if you find them?"

Kavi's expression didn't change. "Our goal isn't just to find this technology and keep it for ourselves, if that's what you're thinking."

"What is your ultimate goal with them, then?"

Kavi frowned. "If that technology finds its way into the wrong hands, it will only set off another war. We must do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening."

"Meaning?"

"We have to destroy it, plain and simple."

Alice's eyes flashed and she reached for her sword. Knowing how fast Kavi's quickdraw was, she kept her hand on the hilt but stopped.

"Tell me," she asked Kavi, gritting her teeth, "was it your group that destroyed Viscount Volken's tank?"

Kavi sighed. "I'm afraid so. We couldn't let the Empire get their hands on that technology."

Martis gasped and looked furious. "Those guys stole one of Section I's vehicles! They nearly ran me over! I was almost killed!"

Kavi sighed and ran a head through her hair. "And it was your group that killed them, wasn't it?"

"Actually, it was Corporal Oland who saved us all," Oreldo replied. "He nearly lost his leg because of them."

"I still don't know why the tear gas didn't affect him," Martis muttered almost to himself.

"Wait, one man against a truck built to compete with tanks?" Kavi asked, incredulous.

"If he really is one of us, the Invisible Nine," General Ulrich said, "I'm not the least bit surprised. He's supposedly the last of the 901 Anti-Tank Troop."

Kavi shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you telling me," she asked slowly, "That the 901-ATT was-is _real?_ I thought it was just a character he made up based on the urban legend! Chemical warfare is one thing. I can believe that. But...but one troop...one _man_...who can-I mean, who was specifically built..._created_...to destroy a _tank?_ How is that even possible? I know he's a huge, but...but how?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Genetic engineering, perhaps? I wish I knew. As for our chemical weapons, I know the Caplan Institute was involved." He thought for a moment. "Maybe they had a hand in the entire Invisible Nine Project."

Alice's neck tingled. She remembered the chilling details of the report Cecil's brother wrote. If even half of it was true, then Corporal Randel Oland wasn't just an incredibly talented war veteran. She could go so far as to speculate if he was even still _human._

She shivered with cold dread. She never really had a chance to stop and think about it before. The first time he turned on that lantern in front of her was the only time she remembered being a little afraid of him. How his eyes changed, his voice! And yet...those same eyes were so gentle, so unassuming the rest of the time. No...they were scarred, just like the rest of his body, she realized. How much pain and misery had he seen...had he caused?

He seemed so sweet and awkward the first time they met, with that stupid leaf sticking out of his mouth. Yet when Grau Wulf's tank fired upon the village, he didn't even flinch. He never lost his cool. Instead, he caught her so carefully as she fell into his arms. He was ready to protect her even then.

"I have to see him," she said suddenly. She turned to Martis. "Martis, go back to the castle and inform both Her Highness and the Sergeant-Major what's going on. See if Stecchin is well enough to travel. If not, stay there."

"Yes, Ma'am," Martis replied. "What will you do in the meantime?"

Alice turned to Kavi. "I understand what you are trying to do, but I won't put my fellow soldiers or countrymen in danger. You have to find another way to maintain the balance without putting innocent people in jeopardy."

Kavi nodded. "I will do my best, Lieutenant, but I can't promise anything. Neither your Empire nor the Republic, nor any other government is safe with that technology out there."

"Then we'll just have to find the source," Oreldo said, folding his arms. "Attacking the root of the problem should do the trick...but where to start?"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it," Alice said. "Now, where is he?"

Kavi looked at Ulrich, who nodded. She turned back to Alice.

"He's in the Rodelian Arena tonight. He's the main event. Steel cage match, if memory serves."

"Take us there immediately," Alice said. She turned to Martis. "You have your orders. Make sure Her Highness and Stecchin are safe. We'll meet back with you there, with or without the Corporal."

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	19. Chapter 19

Bwahaha! The moment you've all been waiting for..._or is it? _**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 19<span>

Lionel Taylor stood alone in his otherwise empty suite. He struggled to understand how he had gotten to this point. Hadn't Sterling Jack warned him to not get so carried away? Loathe as Lionel was to admit it, Jack did have a clearer head when it came to long-term projects. Lionel simply didn't have the patience yet.

Or was it only when it came to his darling princess that he managed to trip up? It was a rather odd feeling, needing to hide the truth from her and yet having a strange desire to help her figure it out, too.

What to do? His cover might be completely blown. He briefly thought about going after the pugnacious Sergeant-Major, but knew she had too many people who were looking out for her safety.

Dr. Steinenburg returned with a 'sweeper' team, who quickly went to work, making any trace of Jean or the incident vanish.

_How I should like to eliminate my enemies like so,_ he thought. _They don't even belong on the same playing field…playing…wait…_

"Doctor," he said, his voice so casual the doctor started, confused by the sudden mood swing. "Where is 901-E now?"

"901-E?" Dr. Steinenburg echoed. "Why, he's wrestling tonight at the arena, of course."

Lionel's smile was triumphant. "Good. And his trainer is with him, correct?" At the doctor's assent, he asked, "Any tickets left?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Steinenburg asked, perplexed.

"I haven't lost yet…that's all. The game is everything, Doctor. I'm willing to sacrifice a few pawns if it means checkmate."

Lionel rushed out. Dr. Steinenburg muttered a few final orders to the sweepers before returning to his lab, intent on relaying the latest developments to his lovely muse…or rather, Dr. Muze Caplan, that is.

_The irony is _staggering, he thought. _A man who walked the border between being a soldier and a mass murderer uses his identity as a ghost hunter…and now is heralded as the greatest entertainer in the kingdom! _

He shook his head, marveling at the sheer absurdity of it all.

_If the people only knew his true nature…wait a moment…_

He suddenly sat up.

_Sacrificing a few pawns? Oh no…_Master Taylor_…he couldn't mean…!_

He rang for his personal assistants and ordered a coach immediately.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Kavi's connections, Martis got back just in time to intercept Princess Septieme and the others. He was glad to see Stecchin up and about, though she was still dizzy and needed someone to steady her. Alan was happy to take that job, but at the same time he worried about being able to protect the princess when she confronted Prince Quintus in the presence of His Majesty, King Octavius. Because Lucia was still in basic training, he doubted she was up to the task.<p>

Therefore, seeing Martis return was a relief to everyone, especially to the princess, who gathered her resolve after he brought everyone up-to-date.

"Mr. Martis," she declared, "I vow upon my name that we will get to the bottom of this most peculiar predicament!"

Martis smiled. "Princess," he asked, "can you petition His Majesty for assistance? Once he learns the 906 are involved with terrorist activities, I'm sure he will want to fight against them as much as we do!"

"My father may be agreeable to it," Septieme replied, deep in thought, "but we must broach the subject carefully. After all," she gasped in realization and suddenly looked horrified. "The region of Cavelia is _my_ responsibility, and the 906 were hiding in that group all along." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "So…Jacques…the train…my people…all of this is _my_ fault!"

Martis got down on his knees. He grabbed Septieme's shoulders and shook her a bit. Alan gaped at the familiarity of the gesture, but held back.

"No, Septieme, listen to me!" Martis said, his tone urgent and never more serious in his life. "This is _not_ your fault. You didn't know, and moreover, you're not the one giving the 906 orders to hurt people. Someone else is controlling them! I never thought for one second that you're to blame! Okay?"

Septieme could only stare at him for a moment, blushing. While Martis wasn't the tallest or the strongest of soldiers, he had a way of thinking that was straightforward, leaving any fears or doubts in the dust.

Martis reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, holding it out to her. As she took it, she fought the temptation to just dissolve into his arms again, but she knew she had to be strong. Besides, if the Old Man had been standing next to her, he would have frowned upon her crying at all. Despite the circumstances of his death, she resolved to honor his memory instead. She dabbed her eyes and sniffed, suddenly standing straighter.

"Very well, Mr. Martis," she said, "then my task shall be to quell this threat to my friends, my people and my kingdom. We'll need Carlotta and her team as back-up. With my family attending the event at the arena, we'll need all the help we can get!"

She turned to the young maid. "Lucia, summon them quickly, lest we be late for meeting my father and brother. Go now, but try not to be seen. No telling who else Dr. Steinenburg or Quintus has influenced! The king himself might be in danger at this rate!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Lucia said, bobbing a curtsy and hurrying away.

Martis nodded and stood up, turning to Stecchin. "Are you going to be all right, Sergeant-Major? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Stecchin smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me, Sub-Lieutenant! I'm a soldier, after all!"

Martis couldn't help but laugh a little. "I never doubted that for a second!"

Stecchin grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm afraid we have some news, too. If you hang onto me, I'll fill you in. Let's go!"

"Are you certain you want to come with us, my lady?" Alan asked quietly. "We could find a safe place for you to rest."

"No way, buster!" Stecchin declared, shocking Alan enough to make him take a step back. "I'm Sergeant-Major Lily Stecchin, and I'm a member of Army Intelligence, State Section Three, Pumpkin Scissors! This is _my_ mission, and I will see it through, come high or hell water!"

"That's 'hell or high water'," Martis muttered, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"WHATEVER! Let's move out already!"

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the Rodelian Arena, also known as the Champagne Spirits Arena, wasn't far. Alice couldn't help but marvel at the huge building, paved in pale, yellow bricks and lit so it could be seen for miles. She briefly wondered if her beloved Imperial Capital city would ever become such a vision again.<p>

She shook her head. _I have to keep believing it's possible,_ she thought. _It may be years away, but I have to have faith! I must!_

The roar of the crowd could be heard well before they entered. Thanks to Kavi leading the way, they were able to enter through the rear entrance, which led underground. After a series of long hallways, staircases and finally an elevator, they made it to the front row where the radio announcers, journalists, and photographers sat. Alice looked around and saw she was right next to the ramp where the wrestlers walked to the ring.

"Damn," Oreldo said grinning, "I've never been able to get seats this great!"

"Idiot!" Alice barked, "We're not here so you can place bets and have a beer!"

"I know, LT!" Oreldo, equally exasperated but trying to placate her, "I was just thinking we might as well enjoy ourselves since we have to wait for him to finish anyway!"

Alice huffed with impatience. How she wished she could stop all of it and just rush to him, but upon entering, Kavi checked the schedule and discovered they were too late to stop it.

"Besides," she'd said with a dangerous smile, "if we interfere with the main event, we'll have another riot to contend with, and this one won't be as easy to contain!"

Alice stared at the ramp and waited. Suddenly, the lights went out. She screamed along with the rest of the audience, but felt Kavi grab her arm.

"Don't worry," she yelled over the din, "it's all a part of the act!"

She heard a rumble of music, low and haunting, along with the echoes of cannon fire. A single spotlight shone on the runway, while bluish fog swirled in. She shivered and strained to see over the heads of people who had rushed to the edge.

The crowd gave a shout, and she could see a figure approach. Her heart leapt, but then she realized the figure was much too short. With a shock, she recognized the man walking down, antagonizing the audience and holding a ridiculously oversized silver lantern above his head. It was Jan, the man the Corporal terrorized at the ball!

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked Kavi.

"Him?" Kavi said, confused by Alice's concern, "He's Randel's 'trainer,' so to speak. Don't worry; he's just part of the act, too! Why, what's wrong?"

Alice started to tell Kavi about the incident at the ball when the crowd roared again and everyone went completely crazy. She turned her head to look and was rooted to the spot.

The hooded figure at the top of the runway was in a cloak the color of smoke on glass. His approach was slow and deliberate. Alice's heart jumped in her throat. She knew _that_ walk anywhere.

"Oh my god!" Oreldo yelled. "It's really him! Just listen to these people! They _love_ him!"

The announcer spoke over the audience, but Alice barely heard him over the blood rushing in her ears.

"AND IN _THIS_ CORNER, WEARING PURPLE TIGHTS, STANDING AT AN _AWWWWESOME_ SEVEN AND A HALF FEET TALL AND WEIGHING THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY POUNDS! FROM THE BLOODY BATTLEFIELDS OF THE IMPERIAL STATE, HE MARCHES AMONG THE MIDNIGHT GLOW! HE IS! THE UNDEFEATED! _GESPENSTER JAEGER!_"

The figure walked to the end of the runway where Alice and the others stood. He raised his head slowly, then suddenly shot a single fist into the air. At that exact moment the lights came back on, and the crowd shouted in response. He slowly removed his hood and turned his head to look at her.

Alice gasped. His dark, scruffy hair had grown even shaggier, to where he wore it tied back. He wore a violet mask that covered half of his face, and the lower half had grown a beard, but it couldn't cover the scars that graced his chin and jawline, not to mention he was shirtless. After seeing him without his shirt in the hospital chamber of Cavern City, there was no mistaking that scarred, Samson-like body. Even with the mask, she could see his sad eyes burning like frozen sapphires.

He stepped closer. Alice's throat went dry, when she realized he wasn't actually looking at _her,_ but at Kavi.

Kavi made a show of inclining her head in respect. He went down to one knee, bowing low in Rodelian tradition, and went to take her hand. Thinking quickly, Kavi yanked Alice in front of her. Alice stumbled, falling forward, nearly going over the barricade that separated them.

She suddenly felt her outstretched hand lose itself in his. She caught herself and looked down in time to see him raise his eyes to her, kissing her hand in the process. It was a soft, whiskery kiss, and Alice felt herself blush to her toes. He began to stand up but paused when he realized it wasn't Kavi. He stared at Alice, squinting intently and frowned a little, as though puzzled.

Oblivious to the tears streaming down her face, she screamed the only word that came to mind.

"_CORPORAL! CORPORAL!"_

He brightened and gave a devilish grin, squeezing her hand in response. He stood quickly, patting her head and ruffling her hair as though she were a mere child. He then turned and walked toward the ring as the crowd only yelled louder.

Alice's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Behind her, she could hear Oreldo yelling, _"HEY, BIG GUY!" _before saying, "What the…?" She and Oreldo looked at each other to confirm what they each witnessed. Alice turned to Kavi, but couldn't speak.

Kavi watched as Corporal Oland walked away. After a moment she sighed in dismay and shook her head.

"Damn!" she said. "I was _so_ hoping that would work!"

"L-Lady Kavi," Alice sputtered, "What...he didn't seem to even know me! Why? Wh-why did he…treat me as though I were j-just some kid?"

"Probably because he thought you were one," Kavi replied grimly.

"What?!" Oreldo shouted. "Please tell me that was part of the show, too?!"

"I wish it was, Sub-Lieutenant!" she replied. She looked at Alice with real fear. "But it's not! _He's almost completely lost his memory!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

"How can that possibly be?" Alice asked. "Do you mean to say he's forgotten _everything?_"

Kavi tried her best to explain, which wasn't easy to do over the noise in the arena. It was like trying to teach Physics in the middle of a hurricane-enlightening perhaps, but not very practical.

"No, not everything," Kavi replied. "He still knows his name and the basic stuff. My talent scouts found him with the Shadowers almost a year ago, but already by then he'd almost forgotten there ever was a war!"

A rousing chorus of jeers went up when Oland's opponent arrived. Alice took a good look and saw a large, bald man, antagonizing the crowd and riling them up. She noticed he had similar scarring on his body. While he was nowhere near as tall as the Corporal, he was much heftier, and did cut a rather imposing figure. Judging from his colors and the way he was dressed, Alice surmised he was a former Shadower, now a Cavelian.

The announcer blasted over the crowd once more: AAAAND HIS OPPONENT, WEARING RED TIGHTS, REACHING A _DEVASTATING_ SIX FOOT, SIX INCHES AND WEIGHING IN AT THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY POUNDS! AFTER THE WAR, HE HONED HIS SKILLS WHILE RESHAPING THE ICY PEAKS OF WINTERSHADOW! HE IS! THE IRONNNN WOLF!

"So he doesn't remember us at all?" Oreldo asked. "Does he remember he used to destroy tanks for a living?"

"Kind of," Kavi shouted back. "He says he has a lot of nightmares about battles and stuff. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"That's fairly normal," Alice said. "Too much stress can force the mind to block unpleasant memories!"

"Right," Kavi said, "but to forget where you came from, the name of your comrades, and what your rank was…that's not normal. And it's getting worse!"

"Worse?" Alice asked. "How so?"

"He noticed he was starting to forget things that happened say, a month ago. Every time we try to jog his memory, something weird happens."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. He…changes, I guess you could say. The last time it happened we had taken him to see a hypnotherapist. It's a fairly new science, you see. Do you know what a hypnotist is?"

"Like a magician?" Alice tried, a bit confused. Kavi snorted a laugh and shook her head.

"Well, I guess that's an easy mistake," she replied. "Lots of magicians use hypnotic suggestions to entertain. But actually, it can be useful when trying to remember details about your childhood, or if you witnessed something and needed to remember what time it was, and so on. That's why we thought a hypnotherapist would be a good thing to try and pry something loose.

"So, what happened?" Oreldo asked. Kavi shuddered and waited as The Iron Wolf passed. He made a similar show of saluting to her, but then pointed and said something insulting, which got the crowd roaring back. He then entered the ring and the two men waited as the steel cage lowered down over the ring.

Kavi continued as they waited. "Usually what would happen every time we got him close to recalling something, he'd suddenly get scared, or would suddenly complain of a headache. That's another thing; he's been getting a lot of really bad migraines lately. They seem to come with hallucinations, and they're getting worse, too. I think there's something really wrong inside his head, like an illness or maybe even a cancerous growth."

Alice gasped. "No! We must get him back to the Imperial Capital!"

"Yeah," Oreldo said, "but what happened during the hypno-whatchamacallit?"

Kavi shrugged and shook her head. "It seemed to be going really well. According to the therapist's notes, he was remembering a battle and said he was staring down a tank. He mentioned a lantern, and then…" she trailed off and sighed. She looked at them, wondering if they were strong enough to hear the truth.

Alice's neck tingled. Oreldo gulped. They looked at each other. Each had the same bad feeling.

"Did he…experience a sudden mood swing?" Oreldo asked. "Like out of the blue he got really serious and…uh, kinda scary?"

Kavi raised her eyebrows. "You've seen it?" Both Alice and Oreldo nodded.

Oreldo looked at Alice. "But how is that possible?" he demanded. "He's always had his lantern with him when that happened! I thought he couldn't…get that way…without it!"

"So this phantom lantern is real?" Kavi asked. "I really thought the 901 troop was just an urban legend, but after General Ulrich told me a few stories, and now with your corroborating info…he must have relived a real memory. And now I know that lantern, wherever it is, is a key to unlocking that memory."

"That still doesn't explain how he…he…changed!" Oreldo insisted.

"Actually, it can," Kavi replied. "Think about it. A really good hypnotist can tell you you're covered with bugs and make you believe it. Tie in an actual memory and you can trick your brain to relive every exact detail. Why, I've even heard stories of people who are so convinced, that they experience sunburns and allergic reactions!"

"What happened to the Corporal?" Alice asked.

Kavi looked grim. "If you know about the lantern, then you must also know that at some point he had a gun too." They nodded and she sighed. "When he found his gun was 'missing,' he destroyed everything. The whole office became his battleground as he looked for it. When he tore through the building, he eventually found the maintenance area. While there, he found a pair of garden shears and went after everyone with it."

"Oh my god," Alice said, recalling the incident with 908. While she never saw him actually use the shears, she did get a glimpse of the aftereffect when they wheeled 908's body away.

"Did he hurt anyone?" she asked Kavi. When Kavi shook her head she sighed in relief.

"They were extremely lucky he was so slow and methodic," Kavi said. Anyone stupid enough to try and stop him were tossed away like rag dolls. A few bruises and sprains from what I gathered, but it could have been much worse."

"How did they stop him then?" Oreldo asked.

"The therapist finally came up behind him and gave the signal," Kavi said. "Oland didn't remember a thing and felt so terrible. As for the therapist, he retired and said he never wanted to do that again. We haven't tried anything since, but the migraines and memory loss have continued. He's going downhill fast."

She looked at Alice and Oreldo. "I can't tell you how happy I was to find out you guys know who he is and care enough about him to come looking."

"Well, we don't know everything," Oreldo admitted, "but we know enough! He's my friend and only subordinate!"

"He's our comrade," Alice declared. "And as his commanding officer, it's my responsibility to get him home and make sure he gets well!"

Kavi grinned. "Then we'll just have to talk to him when this is over," she said. "I just hope he gets well enough in time for the big tour!"

"Tour?" Alice echoed.

"Yeah! It will be great!" Kavi replied. "He's gotten so popular here that he's going to join my company and perform all over the continent! When he's not wrestling he'll play the part of the Gump in my show. He loves it, and to be honest, he's the best Gump I ever had. While he's distracting the audience, my spies will be able to do their thing as well. With him as the focus, I'll be less of a target and thus become even more effective in my work!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Alice yelled. "He's a valuable member of my platoon! He's not going anywhere!"

"That reminds me," Kavi asked mildly, "just why did he go AWOL anyway? I mean, if you cared about him so much, why did he run away?"

Alice hung her head. "He didn't," she admitted. "I banished him in Cavern City."  
>"Banished him?" Kavi echoed. "For what? War crimes?"<p>

Alice nodded. "But the real reason was to keep him safe. He…he isn't a fighter! He's really gentle and kindhearted! I just…I wanted to protect him!"

Kavi gave a wry smile and Alice blushed.

"Kind and gentle, eh?" Kavi said, then jerked her head to the ring. "Well, he hasn't been exactly picking flowers!"

Alice and Oreldo looked as the match continued. Both men went after each other like rabid dogs. They threw one another all over the ring, much to the delight of the crowd. While Oland was bigger and stronger, the Iron Wolf was faster and more skilled. He could land several devastating blows to Oland's face and body, but Oland just kept coming. Once he got his hands on the Iron Wolf, the damages were incredible.

Arm bars, body slams, pile drivers, sleeper holds, and so on…every old trick in the book was used. Every time it looked as though Oland would be defeated, Jan held up the "lantern" and signaled the audience, who cheered in response. Alice cried out when a blow to Oland's face produced blood, but Kavi quickly explained that with any sport, physical injuries were part of the risk.

"Don't worry," Kavi said in Alice's ear, "part of what you see is an illusion. As with any performance, they're telling a story. In this case, it's with their fists."

"What about the other part?" Alice asked.

Kavi shrugged. "It's called 'sports entertainment' for a reason. Think of it like the circus. Working with lions, the high wire act, and the human cannonball all involve physical stunts with the possibility of danger. This really is no different. If it wasn't for his mental health, I'd keep him right where he is. It may not seem like it, but he's really enjoying this. He's good at it, too!"

"Well…" Oreldo said, "I hate to admit it, but he does seem happy."

Alice didn't want to believe him, but it was true. Oland was happy. She could tell how the cheers brought him to life every time he was laid low. The way he grinned after giving Iron Wolf a big boot to the face made her laugh in spite of herself. She suddenly recalled what Captain Hunks said before they left:

"_Then at least we know he's safe and happy, wherever he is."_

She didn't want to entertain the possibility of him not coming back to the Pumpkin Scissors, but how could she take this away from him?

She shook her head. She could not. The focus then was to make him well, memory or no.

_Maybe it's better if he doesn't remember_, she thought_. I don't want him to relive the whole war just so that he can remember us, too! It's not worth it! If I become a mere child in his eyes, so be it._

"It's best if he returns to the Imperial Capital," she said to Kavi, "but he doesn't need us to do it. Send him to the Caplan Institute. They'll know what to do!"

"LT?" Oreldo said, scratching his head, "But I thought…aren't we even going to say hello?"

"No need!" she declared. "He's not a soldier anymore. We've seen him and he's all right for the most part. We might just make him worse! He doesn't need our help; he just needs a good doctor! Now that we know his whereabouts, we can focus on eliminating the 906 paratroopers and figuring out who or what the Silver Wheel is! Let's get back to the castle!"

Suddenly the bell rang and the crowd cheered once more. Sure enough, Gespenster Jaeger remained undefeated, and the Iron Wolf was carried out on a stretcher. As he passed by on the runway, Oland paused once again and looked for that familiar orange coat. He caught a glimpse of her walking away, and he was overcome by the strangest sensation: fear. He suddenly wanted to run after her, but couldn't figure out why. He then laughed to himself.

_The Valkyrie_, he thought, shaking his head and continuing to walk back to his dressing room, _that's what it is! It's that dream I keep having. She's tiny, blond and her costume is the same color, that's all. Funny…most people don't call me by my rank…I wonder how she knew? She seemed so young…ah, Madame Minstrel probably said something._

By the time he'd returned to his dressing room, another migraine had started. The more he thought about the Valkyrie, the stranger the pictures in his head became. Why did images of potatoes and snow on tires keep turning up? He considered the Valkyrie to be his harbinger and guardian angel. Every time he saw her in a dream, he knew it was going to be bad but eventually get better. She was his protector and guide, keeping him safe from the bloody hands that tried to grab him. Those hands…

He shuddered. He didn't want to tell the others, but those hands were starting to show up, even when he was sure he was awake…


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Jan had showered and dressed after the match. He was combing his hair when Lionel knocked and entered. Jan looked at the young, blond-haired man in the reflection of the mirror and sneered.

"I remember you," he said, "a little fop working in the Imperial financial district. Getting your kicks in the slums of Rodelia, are you?"

Lionel just smiled and remained silent. Jan couldn't help but dig at him a little more.

"I must say, your girlfriend made quite the impression at that ball. And you have a certain way with words, from what I hear, almost as smooth as any politician. That's amazing, since your Fuehrer of a fiancé basically tossed you aside that night. Or maybe you like that that sort of thing, being her bitch. Don't think I'm as easily swayed as those piss-poor plebeians you spoke to. I don't know who you bribed to get back here, and I don't really care. I'm going to drink tonight and get laid…but not necessarily in that order. Piss off!"

Lionel's smile was beguiling. "Have you spoken with your brother recently?" he asked Jan lightly.

"Which one?" Jan asked with the same tone. He refused to make it easy. Lionel grinned.

"Oh, I think you know, if you have any idea about the kinds of circles you used to run around in."

"Alan has his own life. I have mine," Jan said with a shrug.

"It doesn't bother you that he works with the young princess?"

"Looking after a royal brat? Why should it?" Jan said, turning around to face him. "I don't really miss it much, you know. The people I protected tended to be like you: lots of money but very little sense. This job pays as well as my old one, and I don't have to get my hands dirty…unless I want to." He finished the last with a wicked grin.

"You mean hand, don't you?" Lionel asked. He made a point of staring at Jan's right hand. Jan sneered, held it up and removed the black glove so Lionel could have a good look.

"The doctor did a lovely job, did he not?" he said, wiggling his shiny new fingers.

"Indeed, he did," Lionel agreed. "So it doesn't trouble you that your brother works for the highest of royalty, while you're down here in locker rooms amidst the puddles of sweat and blood?"

Jan frowned, and Lionel knew he had hit a sore point. Jan was smart, but his Rodelian pride really was so very predictable.

"You are deliberately goading me," Jan growled. "I should like to know why, before I decide whether or not to destroy that baby face of yours."

Lionel laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "All right, I apologize. First of all, I'd really like to know something."

"Do you?" Jan asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lionel laughed again and it irked Jan to no end that Lionel wasn't the slightest bit afraid of him, even though he knew his true identity as a former bodyguard.

"Well, yes," Lionel said. "I am just dying of curiosity. Just why did you take this job, knowing you'd be working with the very man who cost you your hand and your reputation as the most dangerous Rodelian merc-for-hire?"

Jan looked dubious. "And just where are you going with this, anyway?"

"Answer the question and I'll tell you."

Jan sniffed. "Well, if you must know, sir, I had no intention of doing so. I was working with another prospect when that oversized crybaby suddenly shot to the top of the ranks practically overnight. The bigger the star, the more money there is to be made. So I pulled some strings, cashed in a few favors, and here I am."

"Right." Lionel's face was completely blank. "So…when were you planning to kill him?"

Jan was surprised. The young man was smarter than he thought.

"What makes you think I want to?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "He is my cash cow, after all."

Lionel shrugged. "You're a Rodelian," he said, "with a Rodelian's sense of honor. The history books are filled with detailed accounts of vengeance and acts of retribution, going back for centuries. The fact that the Corporal is getting all the glory while you play second banana must be driving you plumb crazy."

Jan ground his teeth. "Hell, the big buffoon doesn't even remember what he did to me that night. If, and that's a very big if, mind you, I were to avenge my honor, I'd rather he know exactly why."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"Oh? And if I agreed to anything of the sort, tell me why you wouldn't turn on me and send, say, Claymore One after me?"

Lionel shrugged again. "With what evidence?"

"You're Imperial nobility. A minor house, to be sure, but with that silver tongue of yours you probably kissed the right amount of asses and thus have a few friends in high places. Would that be accurate?"

"Perhaps," Lionel grinned, "but those same friends could also make it worth your while if you play your cards right."

Jan looked at him warily. Lord Taylor was no fool.

"Very well," he said, "I'm listening."

"Splendid!" Lionel said. "First of all, let me just say I want the Corporal gone just as much as you do. That's why I sought you out, because I know you'd be willing to do the job for both of us."

Jan's face lit up with realization. "Ah, I see. It's about your woman, isn't it? She let that great big lump help her, but not you. She went home with him that night, did you know that? Hmm…maybe she just likes them bigger, eh?"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Don't be crude. My reasons are my own."

Jan cackled. "Sure, whatever you say."

Lionel sighed. "Anyway, you know the Corporal is a war veteran. His original troop was the 901-ATT. You've seen him in action, so you know what he's capable of when he has that lantern with him."

Jan shuddered. "Thanks for reminding of the most horrible night of my life. What's your point?"

"What if I told you I know of a way to kill him without having an actual battle or duel?"

Jan was genuinely confused. "What do you mean? He lost that lantern of his anyway."

"I know where it is."

Jan's eyes grew wide. "And…you want me to get it?"

"Yes. I can arrange for you to pick it up."

"And…for what purpose?"

"So the Corporal can use it."

Jan was taken aback. "Are you crazy? That lantern makes him an unstoppable monster!"

Lionel's smile was triumphant. "Precisely."

Jan frowned. "What, you want him to turn it on in the middle of a match so he can kill his opponent with his bare hands?"

Lionel seemed to actually consider that idea. "Interesting, but I've got a better idea. You know that he also works with Lady Kavindra and her traveling show, right?"

"Nosy bitch," Jan said. "I can't stand her, either."

"He's starring in her little production tomorrow night at the Ball Masque," Lionel said. "If he's unleashed right on stage in front of everyone, nobility and commoners alike, not only will he get the death penalty, but Lady Kavindra will be utterly discredited. No one will trust her or any of her allies again."

Jan looked thoughtful. "I should have known from your hairstyle that you have a flair for melodrama," he said.

"Well, they do say the play is the thing," Lionel grinned. "Bring the lantern to the Ball Masque. No one will know either of us is involved, since we'll all be in costumes."

"And the fact that there will be women and children there doesn't trouble you?"

Lionel shrugged. "If you want to make an omelet, you've got to break a few eggs."

Jan barked a laugh. "How very interesting. Well, I'd still rather kill him outright, but to see him humiliated and defeated after ripping apart a few people will be almost as delightful."

"Do we have a deal?" Lionel held out a hand.

"So long as you pay me a good price, consider it done."

"Whatever you want."

They shook hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Martis grew pale. According to what Stecchin told him, Dr. Steinenburg had a hand in developing the 906-FTT, while Lord Lionel Taylor himself was possibly the lynchpin for the whole thing!

"Did either one of them ever mention the words, 'Silver Wheel'?" he asked Stecchin. She shook her head. She was slowly regaining her strength, moving more under her own steam.

"The way he and the doctor were speaking, they were looking to possibly attack Lady Kavi!" she cried. "We must warn them!"

"I know!" Martis replied. "I just…I can't believe it. Lt. Malvin's beloved…an enemy of the state?"

"What do you suggest is our best course of action?" Alan asked. "Do we go and warn Lt. Malvin and Madame Minstrel, or do we stay and wait for them to come back?"

"The LT said to wait here if you're not ready to travel," Martis replied, turning to Stecchin, who pouted. "I know you want to get out of here, but you're still not ready."

"Let's go to the war chamber," Septieme suggested, after checking the clock. "At this rate, we'll never make it in time to meet them at the arena. We'll soon need to rest anyway so we can be alert for the ball."

"Your war chamber, Your Highness?" Alan said, incredulous. "I know you wish to honor your guests, but are you sure it's wise to allow them to have this knowledge?"

Septieme was firm. "With the Old Man gone and my tower compromised, I need all the allies I can get, Mr. Alan!"

"Yes, Your Highness. Forgive my impertinence."

"No need to apologize," she said. "Feel free to speak your mind from now on. I need a critical voice in my counsel. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to steering the course of my fate."

After Lucia returned with Carlotta's team, they all settled into Septieme's secret war chamber. Carlotta informed them that Lord Taylor was witnessed leaving the tower and headed for the arena. She then joined Lucia and made sure the circular room was surrounded, both secret entrances guarded. The rest all sat around a table. Stecchin was reminded of the old stories of King Arthur and his valiant knights. Septieme informed them that Lord Taylor was to be watched most carefully, and was banned from the throne room until further notice.

"Lord Taylor…but then, it does explain a lot," Martis began, thinking out loud.

"Explains what, exactly, Mr. Martis?" Princess Septieme asked. She had reverted to being more formal, now that they were surrounded by her entourage.

"Well, his rather blasé attitude earlier, for one thing," Martis said, frowning. "Seeing all of us in a mess, and hearing about the attack didn't faze him at all. Learning about Mr. Jacques' death didn't surprise or shock him in the slightest. Also, he was one of those we listed there on the train."

His eyes widened as he looked at them all. "What if the 906 on the train was only trying to get to Lord Taylor? Like, a messenger or something, and Lady Kavi just happened to be in the way?"

"Perhaps," Alan mused, also, a man like him would have powerful connections as well."

"Agreed," Septieme said. "That could explain why he is so bold in his pursuit of Alice as well."

"What do you mean?" Stecchin asked.

"The Taylor house doesn't have a very high status in the royal nobility," Septieme said. "Marrying a Malvin would give Lord Taylor a major foothold in the highest part of Imperial society, just beneath the Emperor himself! Imagine the power he would suddenly have!"

"And if he's a part of this Silver Wheel group, then the Imperial State isn't their only target!" Martis said.

Septieme stood up and paced back and forth. "The problem is proof. The story of the Silver Wheel has been around for centuries! It's a favorite tale of conspiracy theorists everywhere!"

Martis thought about the crest of the Silver Wheel: a wagon wheel, with eight spokes, flanked by a unicorn on the left and a goat on the right, bound in chains. The wheel represented the cycle of life, with eight stages between birth and death, like the phases of the moon. Martis guessed that was why it was silver, since the greatest symbol for silver was also the moon. Other symbols for silver were purity and quiet, subtle strength. The unicorn was the universal symbol of Spring, or new life, while the goat represented the Apocalypse, or the end of all life. As for the chains, what did they mean? Slavery? Capturing and restraining power? Or were they loosening from the chains, calling to freedom from petty squabbling kingdoms? He was unsure. Like the fabled Illuminati, the Silver Wheel was supposedly a secret society whose agenda was to undermine the established governments to achieve world domination.

"We can't tell His Majesty about The Silver Wheel, Princess," Martis said. "We just don't have the evidence. What we do have evidence of is the 906…which points the finger at the Imperial State, but with the Sergeant-Major's testimony, we can implicate both the doctor and Lord Taylor. It might not be enough, but if we can gather more circumstantial evidence, we can make certain we don't cause His Majesty to declare war on us!"

"You're right, maybe we don't have to involve my father at all!" Septieme declared all of a sudden. They all looked at her in confusion. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Think about it!" she said. "If we, as the saying goes, shoot first and ask questions later, war will be declared…which might be exactly what the Silver Wheel wants…and not only them, but also my brother, Quintus."

"The Prince isn't just content with winning the throne?" Martis asked. He was filled with dismay when Septieme laughed without mirth.

"He is, in a word, insatiable," she replied. "He never confessed outright, but he told me in so many words that he murdered my brothers, Tres and Sexton. He's…proud of that. The only thing that occupies his mind is conquest, but it's not like I can blame him. If he isn't a part of the Silver Wheel, then maybe they're using him to gain a foothold as well."

She sat down and gave Martis a guilty look. "The reason why we refused to aid both the Republic and the Imperial State wasn't just to remain neutral. We actually hoped the both of you would destroy each other so thoroughly that we could easily take over…with a veneer of kindness, of course, but the goal was to make both governments rely on us so heavily that you couldn't sustain yourselves without us."

Stecchin gasped in outrage, but Martis gave a sympathetic smile. "It's like you told me before, isn't it? Taking advantage of people when they're weak? That's what you, and your siblings grew up learning, wasn't it?"

Septieme gave a sad little nod, and Martis sighed.

"Without enough concrete evidence, all we're going to do is pit Rodelia against the Empire," he said. "We can't have that, so what can we do?"

Septieme thought hard. "I must confront Quintus somehow. This game of his has gone on long enough. I know Dr. Steinenburg is one of his closest advisors. I remember also my brother was there to witness the deaths of my lost brothers. However, I can't come right out and say it; otherwise I'd be declaring war against his tower. We're going to have to form a strategy…something to let him know that we're on to him, and that he can't get away with this any longer. We must give him a dose of his own medicine, even if it means repaying him with his own life. What do they call that? Poetic justice?"

Stecchin bit her lower lip. "But…but, Your Highness, I don't understand…he's your own brother! Can you really just-just assassinate him? How can you say that so easily?"

"I explained that already, Lily!" Martis said, but Septieme held up a hand.

"Do you have any siblings, Sergeant-Major?" she asked. Before Stecchin could answer, she went on.

"Regardless, no doubt you're familiar with sibling rivalry. This is no different…merely taken to the next level."

"N-no different?!" Stecchin sputtered. "Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to kill each other!"

Septieme resisted the urge to shrug. "It's our way," she said simply. "That's how it's always been done, since the beginning of my nation. The monarch sires seven children and pits them against one another, until one remains. The strongest survives, and thus is deemed the most worthy to take the throne."

Septieme watched as Stecchin's face crumpled in revulsion. She suddenly felt much older. Martis cleared his throat. Even Alan felt uncomfortable. No one knew what to say. After a moment, Septieme sighed.

"Believe me," she said, "it is not something I enjoy, but it is what I've been trained for my entire life."

Martis ventured a question. "I apologize if this seems impertinent, but…if you do become Empress…would you make it stop?"

Septieme looked at him and saw both sympathy and hope.

_For you,_ _Martis,_ she thought, _I'd risk anything._

Aloud, she said, "I don't know. I _do_ want to, but that would mean reforming an iron-clad law that is centuries old. Rodelians pride themselves on honor and part of that is upholding the ancient traditions."

Martis sighed.

_No wonder Rodelian civil wars and uprisings have gone on for so long_, he thought. _Will your kingdom never have peace? Don't you want peace?_

"Even if those traditions have long since outworn their uses?" he asked out loud.

"Have a care what you say, noble sir," Alan said quietly.

"I truly don't mean any offense," Martis replied.

"I know you don't, Mr. Martis," Septieme said. Suddenly filled with admiration mixed with fear, she blurted, "You are both brave and wise. I…I hope your distaste for my culture hasn't disillusioned you. Please…will you still consider escorting me to the ball tomorrow night?"

Martis immediately felt like a jerk. He had almost forgotten how young she still was. He stood before her and gave a formal bow.

"Oh, Princess, forgive me. Of course I will!"

Septieme was never so relieved.

When Kavi, Alice and Oreldo returned, it was very late. Septieme tried to stay awake but failed, but she made sure to tell Martis to brief her as soon as possible. Alan bowed in farewell, volunteering to guard her. Martis and a shaky Stecchin hurried to Alice, hoping to see Cpl. Oland. When they didn't, they were crushed.

"Wasn't he there?" Martis asked, but Alice shook her head and impatiently waved a hand in dismissal. She was physically and emotionally drained. Oreldo was wise and had left her to her thoughts for the entire ride back to the castle tower. He and Kavi had talked to each other instead in hushed tones.

"I'll explain later," Alice muttered. "We need to rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"Oh, but Ma'am!" Stecchin cried. "We have some urgent news!"

"Sergeant-Major, I'm glad to see you're awake," Alice said, "but you should be resting."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid this cannot wait," Martis said.

Moments later, Alice stared at them, waiting for them to say they were just joking. When they didn't, she groaned.

"You're saying…Lord Taylor and the doctor? With…the Silver Wheel?" she said. "Really? I thought Lady Kavi's reaction was pure paranoia…no offense," she said quickly, looking at Kavi.

"None taken, Lieutenant," Kavi replied, but her knowing gaze made Alice shiver. She cleared her throat and turned back to Stecchin.

"I know you want to help, Sergeant-Major, but fevers and illnesses can dull and twist your senses." She turned to Martis. "And Martis, you should know better than to encourage her! Now you have Her Highness making all kinds of unlikely notions!"

Martis felt his jaw drop. "Ma'am…what…?"

Stecchin was on the verge of hysteria. Oreldo went to her when she stomped closer and nearly tripped. "You-you mean…you don't _believe_ me?"

Alice was sympathetic, but felt it was just too strange to be true. Plus, from what she knew of Lily's past with her mother, she knew doctors were the Sergeant-Major's least favorite people.

"Sergeant-Major…Lily, please try to see how this looks to me," she said, trying to soothe her. "You were in _bed_ with a _high fever_. You claim to have heard voices outside your room, but just moments before that, I had woken you up. You were groggy and weren't very coherent at all!"

"That's because I was both poisoned, and that nasty doctor had tried to drug me!" Stecchin exclaimed. "Why else would I still be dizzy? He had started to give me a sedative when you walked in! And _thennn _he put too much laudanum in my milk! He practically wanted me comatose!"

"But that's just it, Lily!" Alice insisted. "How can you be sure that what you heard was real? You of all people know what sedatives and drugs can do!"

Stecchin gasped and burst into tears, suddenly burying her face into Oreldo's shoulder. Oreldo froze, then carefully wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, helping her sit down.

"That was out of line, LT," he said quietly.

Martis nodded. "_I _believe her," he said, "and there are a few too many coincidences adding up here! Look, I know you love Lord Taylor, but-"

"ENOUGH," Alice snarled, shocking everyone into silence. "None of us are thinking straight-"

"No kidding!" Oreldo said. Enraged, Alice slapped him, causing him to fall over. Stunned by her own actions, she froze, then strode away in silence. After a moment, Lady Kavi went after her.

"What the hell was that about?" Martis asked, helping Oreldo to his feet. "What happened at the arena?"

"I was there, four-eyes," Oreldo muttered, "but I'm _still_ not sure. Let's get Lily to bed; I'll fill you in on the way."

"That was rather unbecoming of a Malvin," Kavi said quietly to Alice. They had reached the Lieutenant's bedchamber.

Alice faced the window and remained silent. She had crossed her arms, gripping them hard to keep from screaming.

"Your engagement to the Taylor house was arranged, wasn't it?" Kavi asked. "Forgive me, but I have a natural inclination to observe human behavior…expressions, body language, voice tonality, and so on."

She paused and waited, but Alice remained silent. Kavi sighed.

"Lieutenant…when you looked at your…_comrade,_ you know what I saw?"

Alice trembled, and cursed herself for being a coward. She spun and faced the master spy.

"What, my lady?" she asked, but was surprised when she saw Kavi look at her with sympathy.

Kavi paused and stepped closer. When she spoke next, it was barely above a whisper.

"I saw a woman who is helplessly in love."

Alice swallowed hard and tried not to cry.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "It's not like I can do anything about it. I-I saw him and…he's safe. Well, maybe not safe, but…he's alive and…and happy! I…can't ask for more than that!"

"Why don't you want to face him?"

Alice looked down and shook her head.

"You should at least have a chance to apologize and say good-bye," Kavi said. "There's an easy way to do that."

Alice's head shot up. "How?"

Kavi smiled. "The play. You'll wear a mask during the entire act. He won't know."

She watched as Alice absorbed that, and after a moment, she watched her gather her resolve.

"Very well," she said. "I'm sure security will be tight as can be for the ball, but afterwards we must find a way to deal with the 906 and shut them down for good."

"Of course," Kavi said. "Rest, and I will work with you in the morning."

Upon leaving, Kavi was filled with dread. Although her version of The Gump and the Dove had a happy ending, she wondered if Alice remembered how the original story ended…


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

Dr. Steinenburg watched as Lord Taylor approached his carriage.

"What have you done?" the doctor demanded.

Lionel smiled. "Relax, Jason. No one died tonight…that I'm aware of. You didn't really think I'd do anything…inappropriate, did you?"

The doctor narrowed his gaze. "One never knows with you, my lord. You do have a history of…abrupt decisions, even though you tend to think two or three moves ahead."

"That is true."

"So 901-E is…all right?"

Lionel cocked his head. "All right? He's alive…still in one piece…but I wouldn't say he's all right."

"So you're saying his status hasn't changed, yes?" the doctor asked, impatient. Lionel chuckled.

"I said to relax, didn't I?"

"Because you know we're only to monitor his progress…or rather, his degeneration. Anything happens to interrupt that, Dr. Caplan will be most displeased."

"I still don't understand why she wants to see her greatest experiment fail," Lionel said, genuinely baffled. "Why doesn't she just retrieve him and…I don't know, fix him? She could then put him in a giant rat maze or something, and keep him close to home. Why won't she save him?"

"He's in the twilight of his life," Dr. Steinenburg tried to explain. "Or at least he's close, I think. To interrupt it would be like…like following a pride of lions for years on the savannah, then taking the old king of the pride and placing him inside a cage, then tucking him away at a zoo for people to gawk at. To Dr. Muze and I…why, that would be like opening the golden goose. I'd sooner assassinate the king himself than do that!"

Lionel laughed again. "I see you've been speaking to His Grace, Quintus again. Did you happen to see him tonight?"

"Whispering in the old king's ear again," the doctor replied. "Security was quite tight, though. I think they're well aware of his schemes. Someday the scales will either balance in his favor or his demise. There will never be any balance for that boy."

"I know the feeling," Lionel mused. "Well, we best be getting back to the castle, although, if Her Highness believes the Sergeant-Major's story, I might be unwelcome."

"Only at court, to my knowledge," Dr. Steinenburg said. "They'll set a watch on you. Fortunately, I know a thing or two about that tower…"

With Lily tucked away safely in a different room, and with two of Carlotta's team guarding her, Oreldo and Martis returned to the bathroom that adjoined their two suites.

"That is just too weird!" Martis said, yawning. "He looked at her and didn't recognize her one bit?"

"Actually, he did pause for a second," Oreldo replied, "as though he was trying to figure it out, but in the end, he treated her like a typical fan."

"Man, that had to really hurt her."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

Martis washed his face and cleaned his glasses.

"Think about all of the stuff we've gone through together," he said. "That's a lot of history, a lot of hard work, sweat and blood, all in the name of fighting corruption. And after hearing how she reacted to you just now, and adding how she reacted to when she saw him…I think it's safe to conclude that somewhere along the way, the LT crossed the line from camaraderie to a full-on infatuation."

Oreldo snorted. "No way," he said, "she knows that's frowned upon in the army!" He snickered. "Not that I've ever let it stop me," he added slyly, but quickly grew serious again. "The LT is far too 'noble' to let that happen!" He suddenly frowned, remembering her earlier actions. Now that he really thought about it, she did seem downright…unhinged.

"Maybe it's even deeper than that," Martis said. "They both put their lives on the line for each other! That creates a bond nearly impossible to break! Maybe my instincts that night at the ball were right! And now for him to not even know her…and worse, you mentioned he was sick or something…well, why wouldn't she be upset? Not that I condone her actions, but…well, it had to be quite a shock."

"The slap she gave me was quite a shock," Oreldo said dryly. "Well, we'll just have to sleep on it and sort it out later. G'night, Four-Eyes."

"Yeah, you're right. Good n-hey, wait."

"What now?" Oreldo groaned. "I'm going to be out before my head hits the pillow at this rate!"

"What was the deal you struck with Lady Kavi?"

"Oh, that?" Oreldo said. "She wanted to know if I'd be willing to work with her using my street connections. She said she'd hire me as a paid informant."

For the second time that night, Martis felt his jaw drop. "What…did you accept her offer?"

"I said I'd consider it when the current mission was over. I did ask for one favor, though."

"And what was that?"

Suddenly, there was a knock upon the door to Oreldo's suite. Though the tower was on high alert, Oreldo and Martis weren't taking any chances. They crept up to either side of the door and readied themselves.

"Who is it?" Oreldo called.

"It's me, Mr. Oreldo," came a muffled reply.

Oreldo opened the door a crack, ready to slam it shut in case it was a trick.

"Are you alone?" he asked Lucia.

She smiled sweetly. "Of course."

He threw the door wide and pulled her inside, closing the door quickly. Martis was confused, but remained silent. When Oreldo was sure it was safe, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He let go of her arms, slid a finger inder Lucia's chin and lifted it, peering into her face. He smiled. Martis became aware that it wasn't like his usual charm.

"I thought it was you," Oreldo said softly. "Hannah…what happened?"

She trembled in his grasp. "Please, Mr. Oreldo. Hannah no longer exists."

"When did you move? Why did you stop writing? I was worried! I thought even Lady Kavi would have a hard time finding you!"

Martis suddenly recognized Lucia, aka Hannah, who he'd only seen once at the Windmuhle. He sighed, then stepped out of Oreldo's suite, closing the door behind him. Some guys just have all the luck…

As dawn broke soft and pink, the young maid arose and dressed quickly, recalling only too well how to move without waking the man who had finally fallen asleep beside her. She felt a strange mix of shame and relief. She had explained to Oreldo the circumstances to which the tiny Sergeant-Major had drawn her in. She was unaware of any treachery caused by Lord Taylor, but she did know for a fact that the "good" doctor was trouble, and that Jean had an unhealthy crush on him, though the affection was unrequited. When Oreldo mentioned the 906, she didn't know what he meant.

_Jean,_ she thought, suddenly fearful, _no sign of her! Either she escaped…or the doctor did away with her…or maybe Carlotta took care of her-she's been tracking her for years. I'll have to find out quickly!_

It was the last thought she had before she felt something slam the back of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

The day of the Ball Masque was one filled with an air of excitement. Everyone busied themselves with finishing the final details, whether it was their costumes, hanging decorations, carving jack o' lanterns, baking pies and so on. The pumpkin carvings were a bittersweet reminder to everyone in Section III.

Lady Kavi worked with Alice very closely all day, making sure she learned the symbolism and themes, and understood the emotions she had to convey, and blocking key scenes.

"Just keep it as natural as possible," she kept telling Alice over and over as she was fitted in the costume department. "The Dove's entire purpose is to get the Gump's attention, and get him to remember their friendship." She grinned. "Of course, it blossoms into love, only for her to change back at midnight."

"Why doesn't the Gump change back?" Alice asked. "The wizard cast the same spell."

"The story only says that he plays human for so long, the spell changes him into a real man," Kavi replied. "The same thing happens in real life, too…well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

Kavi shrugged. "Tell someone a lie long enough and they'll eventually accept it as the truth. However, you can also turn that into something positive, like the little engine that could."

Alice nodded in agreement and tried to stay focused on the story, but Kavi knew she was distracted. At one point she pulled her aside and said, "If you really think you can't do this, just tell me. I have plenty of back-up, just in case."

Alice gave a wan smile and shook her head. "I need to do this," she said. "I owe him this much, at least."

* * *

><p>Security was very tight and ran through several possible scenarios. Septieme and Mr. Alan met with the royal family and finally brought up the problem of the 906. The princess insisted on inviting Martis along for both support and for any added details that could be necessary. Of course, the king knew all about the entire messy situation, thanks not only to his own personal guard and spy network, but also thanks to Prince Quintus who stared down at Martis like a hawk would a mouse.<p>

"A fine job indeed, sister dear," he said. "Thank you so much for endangering our entire kingdom with that lot!"

"I refuse to hold the blame for what a small, cowardly group of soldiers decides to do!" Septieme retorted. She turned to look at the king. "I am glad you are well aware of the situation, Father.

Martis looked at the arrogant young prince. He stood with much the same bearing as his siblings, with the same genetic characteristics of white hair and violet eyes. He was shorter than his surviving older brother Duo, but it was clear adolescence had only begun, and no doubt he would grow into the body he was given soon enough.

King Octavius himself looked much the same, only older and far wiser. To Martis, he seemed like an ancient and very wily fox who knew all of the tricks of the trade, be it politics, war, foreign policy, and so on.

Quintus was about to continue when the king held up a hand. He gazed at Martis with mild curiosity.

"And who is this young man, my daughter?" he asked.

Martis bowed low as Septieme stepped forward. "This man is my proof of good will between Rodelia and the Imperial State, she said. "This is Sub-Lieutenant Martis, an esteemed member of Lady Malvin's Army platoon, the Imperial State's Intelligence Division, Section Three, also known as-."

"The Pumpkin Scissors," the king finished, bemused by the surprised look on Martis' face. "Yes, I've heard of them. A simple PR unit, but I've also heard wonderful reports about what you've accomplished so far in the Empire."

Martis bowed low again. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

King Octavius leaned forward for a better look and grinned mischievously. "Ah, so…_this_ is the nice young soldier who helped you during your last little adventure, is it not?"

"Yes, Father," Septieme replied, her cheeks slightly pinker. "He has proven himself to be…a most worthy companion."

Martis couldn't help but notice the Princess' suddenly shy tone. He glanced at her and gulped.

The king chuckled. "I…see," he said, his eyes twinkling. He addressed Martis in a formal manner.

"Young man…_noble sir_, I'm quite certain you are aware that your selfless actions, not only during that particular incident but also in recent events have saved the life of my youngest here. I should like to thank you properly."

Martis was shocked, but happily so. "Oh…thank you, Your Majesty! I…I am most honored!"

"Tell me, noble sir," the king continued, "what sort of reward would you like? Information, perhaps? I've been told you're quite the thinker. Gemstones? I'm sure you can find a use for them in your country. Your own vineyard? I'll grant you one boon, within reason. Just name it."

Martis was both dumbstruck and worried. Although the king's actions were sincere, he also knew he himself had suddenly become a pawn in the royal family's game of chess. He wracked his brain as fast as he could, not only to come up with a clever answer, but also something that would help Septieme in the long run.

"You are too generous, Your Majesty," he said, "May I take some time to think on your most generous offer?"

"But of course!" the king said. "You have until the Ball Masque begins tonight. Choose well."

* * *

><p>Lionel could feel the eyes of Septieme's entire household upon him. Although he was allowed to move about freely, there was never a moment where he was alone, not even in his suite. Per usual, he was unable to even meet with Alice, which perturbed him but knew would happen. So it was with some surprise that he was approached by Lady Kavi herself.<p>

"I need your help, milord," she said. "It's vital for tonight to be a success."

Lionel raised an eyebrow. "The great Madame Minstrel needs me? Whatever for?"

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well sir, I hate to admit it, but you'd make a very good prince."

Confused for a moment, he said nothing. When he realized what she meant, he laughed.

"My lady," he said, "I'd be honored to be in your play." He bowed with a flourish.

Lady Kavi kept smiling, but inside she was very troubled.

_Damn,_ she thought, _I was hoping the part would keep him busy. That means_ _he either already has a plan in place, or he's not going to execute it tonight…no, that can't be! He's an attention whore. The most important peers of the realm will be here tonight, rubbing elbows with the commonfolk. If the Silver Wheel wants to overthrow anyone or make a power play, it would have to be tonight!_

* * *

><p>Out loud she said, "Splendid, milord! Step right this way so we can get you fitted!"<p>

Oreldo woke to find Lucia gone. He was disappointed but unsurprised. However, he began to worry when he didn't see her doing her usual rounds. After asking Carlotta, it quickly became clear that no one knew where she was, or what happened to her.

"Find her!" he told Carlotta. "She can help tie this whole mess together!"

* * *

><p>It was sunset when the festivities began. The carnival grounds were a hodgepodge of food, crafting, amazing feats, and fun. The costumes were wild as well as hidebound by tradition. Many came wearing their regional colors in different and elaborate designs.<p>

Stecchin, who had rested well once she realized she was safe, had emerged weak but no longer woozy. Once Kavi learned of her musical talents, she allowed her to join the royal orchestra, which delighted Stecchin to no end. Having never studied Rodelian music before, she worked hard to keep up with the other trumpeters, and all were pleasantly surprised. Her costume for the evening was simple but tasteful, a ballgown in a Harlequin pattern, with all the colors of autumn. Her mask was a classic shape so as not to interfere with her playing, but it was made of gold cloth. When Oreldo, dressed a fox, saw her, he was downright flabbergasted. He made a show of kissing her hand. Her anger at him forgotten, she giggled and blushed to her toes.

Elsewhere backstage, Alice tread softly, her nerves frazzled, but only a tiny part of that was from stage fright. Her costume was fluffy and white, with a shorter skirt to keep her legs free, and a longer train to simulate the tail feathers of a dove. Slender wings sprouted from her shoulders and rose above her head, which made her appear more angelic than birdlike. Her mask was white lace with a long, beaky nose.

"You must go and greet him," Kavi said. "I promised him that I'd make every Dove do that."

"Why?" Alice asked.

Kavi chuckled and gave a sheepish grin. "Because one time, in the early days before he became a famous wrestler, we had a young Dove that took one look at him and _screamed._ She then ran for her life right off of the stage!"

Alice laughed. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Kavi said. "After that, I began limiting my choices to a certain age, and I made sure to make introductions so they would see he doesn't bite!"

Alice smile but got nervous again. "What if he recognizes my voice?" she asked. "What if I trigger another migraine? I…I don't want to hurt him!"

"I wouldn't worry," Kavi soothed. "He's used to seeing Doves of all shapes and sizes. He won't know the difference, trust me. Now go!"

She gave Alice a playful shove toward Oland's dressing room. They both started walking toward it when they were met by Lionel.

Lionel, naturally, wore the visage of a lion. He did cut a rather dashing figure, wearing a royal military costume of blue and gold. Earlier, on his way to the backstage, he peered into the crowd until he found what he was looking for-a hooded and very well-done version of Gespenster Jaeger, albeit the person in question was a great deal shorter than the real thing. However, there was no mistaking his oversized, silver lantern. Lionel relaxed and continued to study his lines in his dressing room, until he decided to come out and peer at the audience once more. What a finale this was going to be!

He suddenly saw his beloved and sighed.

"Oh Princess," he said, going to her, "you truly are a sweet, little bird, after all."

Alice blushed and inclined her head. "Thank you, Master Taylor, and might I say that Lady Kavi has made an excellent choice for a regal prince? Your role…it suits you, my lord."

Lionel turned his head to the side. "I'm unsure whether I should take that as a compliment, my princess," he said, "since my role in this story is to be the villain."

Alice gasped. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

Lionel chuckled and kissed her hand. "Don't fret, my love. I was merely teasing." He turned to Kavi. "Might I have a brief word with my fiancé, Madame Minstrel? I want to wish her good luck."

Kavi gave a little bow. "Of course, my lord prince," she said. As she turned to walk away toward Oland's dressing room, she made the slightest gesture. At least 6 pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on the couple.

"You truly look lovely, my princess," Lionel said softly, grasping both of her hands. "I'm told it's good luck to say 'break a leg,' though I can't imagine why."

Alice laughed a little. "Thank you, my lord. I wish the same for you."

Gazing at her, Lionel felt a slight pang of jealousy, loneliness and regret.

"Do me a favor, my love," he said.

"What is it?"

He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Choose me tonight."

She jerked back in confusion. "What?"

"The play," he said. "Choose me. The prince, rather than the Gump…I want to show the true ending."

"What…are you talking about? Why?"

"Do you know the original ending?" Lionel asked her. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"I'm not surprised," he said. "It's been all but forgotten. At the ball, the Prince sees the Dove and falls in love with her. When the Gump turns into a man, the Dove goes back to being a bird, but not before the Prince sees it. As a man, the Gump is strong as an ox, and is hired to clean the royal stables and care for the horses. He takes to sleeping in the barn, outside, because that is what he's used to. The Dove follows him wherever he goes, and nests in the rafters of the barn. The Prince learns all of this and persuades the Wizard to change the Dove back into a woman permanently, but there is a price: for her to remain human, she has to become the Prince's bride. He takes her to wife, and she mothers his children. The Gump never learns the truth, but the Dove is allowed to see him every day when she goes riding."

"That's not much of an ending," Alice said.

"It's more realistic," Lionel said. "After all, most marriages' sole purpose is to expand one's holdings and status. As for the Prince, being royalty means taking whatever you want."

"I refuse to believe that!" Alice declared. "The dowry is old-fashioned and utterly unnecessary in this modern age! Both of my sisters and my parents married for love!"

"Isn't that why your father chose you to carry the title, instead of them?" Lionel asked. Alice made a sound of disgust and he laughed.

Don't fret so, my love," he said, "all I want you to do is fall in love with me instead. Let's make our own ending."

She stared at him for a long time. The words of Martis, Stecchin and Oreldo came back to her. Other bits and pieces of memories came to her, such as always asking for details on various missions, and like his knowledge of the Duke who had those ultra-modern rifles…he never did say how he'd known about that…and finally, how he couldn't understand why she didn't hate her little brother for inheriting the royal title.

She began to sweat. What if…good god, just _what if_ Stecchin was _right?_

"No."

He stopped abruptly. "What?"

Alice crossed her arms. "I said no, Master Taylor. I will not choose you."

He frowned. "I…see. Are we still talking about the play?"

"I don't know; are we?" she said, growing angry. "I'm glad you're showing me your true colors at last, Master Taylor," she said. "How immature can you be, to ruin a play for not only adults but children, to be so jealous, even in a fictitious setting? I thought the Winter Ball last year was a fluke! Now I know that it isn't my love you want, but just my status. You sir, are an elitist and I no longer wish to be in your company. You may return home tomorrow…alone. I renounce our engagement, even if it means disgracing my family name."

She expected a tirade of some sort, but Lionel's reaction was one of none. He stood before her, silent, and made a formal bow.

"I am sorry to displease you, my princess," he said, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Her neck tingled as he spun on his heel and walked back to his dressing room. Alice shivered and knew it wasn't over. What would her family say? Yet, her mind was made up. She couldn't marry Lord Taylor. At the same time she felt strangely light…almost relieved.

Kavi came back to her. "Are you all right?" she asked. Alice nodded and Kavi nudged her. "Well, come on, then," she said, and they knocked on Oland's dressing room.

As soon as Alice heard his voice, which was a very deep and muffled, "Come in," her heart was in her throat. Kavi stood to the side and gestured to the door. Alice hesitated, then chided herself for her cowardice.

_Stupid!_ she thought. _I've faced people with guns pointed to my head with more courage!_

She took a deep breath, turned the knob and entered.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere still, Septieme, Martis and Alan met with the royal family once more. The national animal for Rodelia was a white horse, and all of royalty were appropriately attired. Alan and the rest of the manservants and maidservants were dressed as jockeys to add to the effect. Martis felt rather awkward dressed as a horned owl, but Septieme reminded him earlier that it was considered an animal of wisdom. Septieme had left her long, white main down, but did have some of it braided with flowers. Martis complimented her kindly, and they had entered the carnival grounds with their arms linked, and Alan in tow.<p>

As they stood before the king, who walked among the commoners but of course had a discreet entourage of security, they presented themselves formally.

"Have you made your decision, noble owl?" King Octavius asked.

Martis nodded. "Your Majesty," he said, "My request is twofold." He gestured to Septieme. "First, I ask that you dance with Her Highness at least three times tonight."

The king smiled, and Martis knew his chess move was a correct one. "Certainly, sir. And what, may I ask, is the second part?"

"That you grant whatever she asks of you tonight, please. Listen to her most carefully."

"That's three things, isn't it?" the king said, but when Martis fumbled for an answer, laughed heartily.

"You are a humble and wise young man, noble sir. I must speak with your platoon leader later on tonight. I'd like to commend her on training her men so well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Martis bowed. He only hoped his plan would work…

* * *

><p>Alice paused in the doorway, expecting to see Oland's towering figure. When she didn't, she took a few tentative steps inside. She saw a dressing mirror, custom designed to fit his height, surrounded with electric lights and covered with photos. She began to walk toward it when a sound made her look up.<p>

She gasped when she saw him standing behind the door, so tall he'd propped an arm over the top and was leaning on it.

"Well, hello," she heard him say, and her gaze traveled up and up to meet those familiar stormy eyes.

The word _Corporal_ was on her lips but she bit it back. She didn't dare trigger a memory. Instead, she made a quick decision to pretend she was at any other ball, meeting another member of the nobility.

"Oh…G-good evening, Mr. Oland," she said. She gave a small curtsy and smiled. "It's an honor to finally meet you." She held out a hand.

Oland was dressed in a rich brown tuxedo that had a light textured pattern on it that echoed tree bark. His mask was dark green and leafy, reminiscent of the fabled Green Man. Alice thought it was a stroke of genius. Oland looked terrific.

She saw him widen his eyes and realized that he must have never been formally greeted before. He turned his head to the side and peered down at her, most curious. After a long moment, he took her hand, holding it as though it were a robin's egg, and shook it ever so gently.

"So you know of me," he said at last. Alice nodded, and he shook his head slowly. "My…Lady Kavi must have outdone herself this year. I don't think I've ever worked with Imperial nobility before. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He squinted. "But I have to ask you, if it's not improper…uh, just how old are you?"

Alice laughed in spite of herself. Kavi must have trained his speech somewhat.

"It's all right, Mr. Oland," she said. "I may be small, but I'll have you know I'm nearly twenty!"

Again, he seemed surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, milady," he said, kneeling so he could get a better look at her. Close up, he could see she had a lovely figure, if a petite one.

"Why, I could fit you in my pocket," he said, blushing. "You really do look like a dove."

Was he flirting? She decided to play along.

"And you're as tall as an oak and twice as strong, I'll bet!"

The chuckle seemed to rumble out of his chest like gentle thunder. She laughed, although the back of her throat suddenly constricted and she felt like crying. Never before, not even in the barracks, was she allowed to speak this freely to him, or to tease him. She shook herself. If this was her only chance, she wasn't going to mess it up by getting sentimental.

He stood up. "Well, I'm glad," he said. "I know you'll do great. You've a courageous heart, Miss…?"

Rats! She'd completely forgotten! "Oh, how embarrassing!" she laughed. "And here I was hoping to make a good impression!"

"Oh, you have," he said softly. He suddenly cupped her chin. "You certainly have."

She froze at the unexpected tender gesture. She blushed, sheepish. "I'm…Lady Malvin, of the Grand House Malvin."

Oland's mouth slowly opened in awe. "Then…you're a real princess?" He dropped his hand.

Before she could answer he bowed low in Rodelian fashion. Alice suddenly felt awkward.

"You do have a courageous heart," he said again.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Oland?" Alice asked softly.

He looked up at hear and removed his mask. When she didn't react to his scar, he nodded.

"You're the first Dove I've ever worked with who wasn't at least a little afraid of me."

She smiled in relief. She'd been afraid her reaction, or lack thereof, was a mistake.

He leaned in a little closer. "You're also the first to meet me in full costume," he said softly. He reached for her mask but she withdrew.

"I…uh…rather not show you, Mr. Oland."

"Okay," he said, his expression a mix of puzzled amusement.

"My…uh, family doesn't know I'm doing this," she said. "They'll think it's…beneath me." She thought that last part was true, especially where her father was concerned.

"Besides, a mystery is better, don't you think?" she asked.

Still puzzled, he gave her a crooked grin, and her heart leapt. "Perhaps," he said.

"But, I promise I'll do my best!" she said, flashing a smile and curtsying again. "Break a leg!"

She spun around and hurried out the door. Oland watched her retreating winged bare back and was suddenly struck with a strange vision…the Valkyrie, in her war-torn golden dress, holding a tiny dagger.

_Not again,_ he thought, a surge of pain shooting through the back of his head. _Not now!_

The migraines were getting worse.

_Stop it! Please! Stop it now!_


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

The stage was set near the center of the carnival. Everyone met there for food, speeches and entertainment. Shortly after, Act I, portrayed entirely by elaborate puppets, began.

Lady Kavi watched as Alice rushed out. After a moment, she stood in the open doorway and knocked. She saw Oland sitting at his dresser, rubbing the back of his neck. On the side sat an open bottle of whiskey, a fifth already gone.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Randy, what the hell? Already?"

Oland glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Please don't start."

"_Before_ the performance?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am-er, Milady…they're getting worse. I gotta dull the pain somehow…I just need to take the edge off, that's all."

"Yeah, that's what a lot of drunks say…and I should know, big guy."

Oland growled, but put the bottle away, albeit begrudgingly. Kavi chuckled and patted his back. Although she was worried, she knew not to press the issue. She decided to change the subject.

"So…" she said, wiggling her eyebrows, "what did you think of her?"

Oland smiled shyly and shrugged. "She's…cute. She seems nice, down-to-earth…I didn't expect that, not from a noble. Where did you find her? Is she really almost twenty?"

Kavi laughed. "She was on the train," she replied. "She's here by special invitation."

Oland looked at Kavi with a critical eye. "So…she is who she says she is? She's from one of the Imperial Grand Houses?"

Kavi nodded. "That's not all! She's not just representing Imperial nobility. She's also part of the Imperial Army!"

Oland looked up, stunned. "Impossible! That…that tiny little girl is…is a-a _soldier?_"

"Her House has a long, glorious history. She chose to uphold that tradition."

A thought suddenly struck Oland. "Wait…she was that girl you had brought with you at ringside!" At her assent, he looked rueful. "Wow…I really thought she was a kid in a costume…shows what I know. No wonder she called me by my rank." He gasped and looked at Kavi. "Please tell me she has a desk job!"

Kavi wore a smug expression that was also strangely apologetic. "Nope."

Oland frowned. "You can't tell me she runs around with a rifle in her hands. What does she do?"

Kavi thought quickly. "She…wanted to keep that a secret."

Oland was equally puzzled and disappointed. "Oh," he said. "I guess…I guess that's why she didn't want to take her mask off." He mused for a long moment. "You chose her because of how she looks, didn't you? I told you, it's not going to work."

Kavi raised her eyebrows. "What about how she looks, and what won't work?"

"You're far too smart to play dumb, milady," Oland said with a wry grin. "Quit trying to jog my memory. It's either gone for good, or it will come back on its own." His eyes took on a tired glaze. "I will say it's pretty uncanny, but…there's something strange, and it's not just that she reminds me of my Valkyrie."

Kavi inhaled slowly. "She does? Aww…no wonder you…uh…nevermind."

"Wait, what were you gonna say?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a singsong voice, "you just seem a little…discombobulated."

"Discom…wha?"

"Nevermind, it would take too long to explain."

"I'll dis-com your bobulate!" Oland grumbled, taking on his wrestling persona. "Then I'll tell him, 'Bob, you late for the last time!'" They looked at each other and cracked up.

Kavi smacked him. "You are avoiding the subject! You said she was cute. Now what was so strange?"

Oland grinned at her, then calmed down. "Well, she knew who I was…but…but she didn't act like the usual fan would."

"Well, that might be because she's a noble. They're supposed to act a certain way."

Oland shook his head. "No, this one was different. The fact that she is a soldier could explain why she was so…relaxed with me."

"What do you mean by 'relaxed'?"

"Well…the way she looked at me was so…sad. You see, I took off my mask."

"You did?" Kavi said. "I know you do that, but why do you bother?"

"It's not that I want to scare people," Oland said. "God knows I don't need to take it off for that. Most people stare at me anyway…they stare, and judge."

"Randy, people can't always help having a natural sense of curiosity. It's not every day someone like you is invented. And you know they don't judge, not all of them."

"Yeah, I know," Oland said. "It's my own fault for deciding to wrestle for a living. I can't change it now. But that girl, that little soldier…she saw my scars close up, and…"

"And?" Kavi prompted.

"Nothing," he said, frowning in puzzlement, fascinated the more he thought about it. "No fear, no horror…she was neither surprised nor shocked. She was…used to them. It was as though she was expecting to see them."

"Well, she went to the academy. She's probably been around soldiers and war veterans for most of her life."

"Yeah, maybe…but…it was the sadness that got my attention."

"Sadness?"

Oland nodded. "It wasn't pity, I'm certain of that. It was…loss. That's it."

"Loss?"

"Maybe someone close to her died recently." He shrugged. "Maybe I remind her of someone she lost because of the war. She's far too young to have been active in it."

"Perhaps," Kavi said. She wished she could shake him and tell him the truth, but she worried about not only the migraines but the odd personality switch that sometimes happened. That just wouldn't do right before Act II.

"She wasn't afraid of me at all."

"Your Valkyrie has never been afraid of you," Kavi murmured.

Oland blushed. "Yeah, but she's…not real."

"I'm really starting to wonder about that."

Oland looked at her. "You think that…she might be based on a real person?"

"I think it's very possible," Kavi said, determined. "I'm going to take you back to the Empire, big guy. Believe me when I say this, that I'm being kind: You need your head examined."

Oland laughed. "The Empire? But...I know that place triggers the migraines…I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Big guy, sometimes good things don't feel so good," Kavi replied. "I'm telling you, I think the pain might be a sort of mental block, or at least in part. Don't worry about it tonight, but someday soon you will need to push past the pain and see what's on the other side."

That seemed to resonate with Oland. He nodded, and she left him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>In another dressing room, Lionel Taylor at last sat alone, alone for possibly the first time in years. All of his life he had been catered to, fawned over, served and trained. A constant stream of attention was given to him from sunup to sundown. His life hadn't exactly been planned out for him, but when they'd discovered his genius, his father had expressly commanded that it be stimulated. This solitude…was irritating.<p>

It was almost as unpleasant as being told no. He marveled at her brevity. No one had ever told him no. He'd had whipping boys for whenever he went against his parents' wishes. It was always understood that he could have anything he wanted, achieve anything he wanted, so long as he played the game long enough.

The game, yes…nothing else mattered. Alice had to be playing her own game. To think she would rather be with that oversized freak of nature…! It just wasn't possible, and yet…

He recalled her face at the ball, the way her eyes suddenly clouded over and she looked up and beyond him. It irritated him further. He'd always charmed everyone, everyone except her. She recognized the mask he wore…perhaps being in the military, where emotions were constantly running high and low, taught her to see it. Or perhaps being a part of the 13 Grand Houses taught her to look for it. Maybe she was the only one who really cared to look at all. In any case, Alice was the only one to see right through him for what he really was.

_And just what am I?_ he wondered. _Perhaps _I'm_ the one who is truly a freak of nature. Are you just toying with me, my princess? It's not over, is it? No…not until I say it is._

"You'd better have a good explanation, milord," said a muffled voice. Lionel gasped and shot to his feet.

"Jack!" he hissed. "What are you doing here? How did you…"

"Did you really believe I'd leave you unattended? Do you realize what you have done?"

"I have done nothing," Lionel countered. "The plan hasn't changed. Quintus is and will remain the focal point, not I."

"Oh, and I'd believe you except for that one tiny detail-that little Sergeant-Major brat knows everything!"

"Certainly, if anyone believes that harebrained, hyperactive little fool. Besides, I have that covered. She's spoken for tonight. She's at the top of the list."

Sterling Jack paused mid-tirade. "So you haven't changed the original plan, then? You merely added her and 901-E to the hitlist?"

"Naturally," Lionel said smiling. "I thought you'd be pleased-well, I know Dr. Caplan will be disappointed, but once we get his body back to her lab, she'll be satisfied, won't she? After all, she always expected him to go out fighting. What difference does it make, if it's sooner rather than later?"

Jack sighed. "She was hoping he'd die from natural causes. Oh well, she had to know it was a long shot. We'll have to invent something so the blame points elsewhere."

"Already worked that out, too," Lionel said, smiling. "Everything will be fine. If anyone goes looking, all they shall find is a disgruntled ex-mercenary with a grudge, and a band of half-crazy Imperial soldiers. The new King of Rodelia will proclaim the discovery of genetically enhanced soldiers, Frost will declare the Thin Ice Treaty broken, and voila! Instant chaos. No one will even think about The Silver Wheel after that! All three kingdoms will be pitted against each other, and no one will win."

"And your Princess?" Jack asked quietly. Lionel's smile vanished.

"Once she sees 901-E's true form, his true nature, she won't want to have anything to do with him. Then I'll come to her rescue."

"What do you mean? He's used his lantern dozens of times as part of Section Three!"

"True, but he was merely shooting to defend. She's used to the shooting, but she's never seen the slaughter he's capable of. The lantern activates his rage, but also controls it. He figured that out, unlike the rest of his unit, who switched them on and then left them on for hours at a time during battle. Now that we have the lantern, he won't have a choice but to keep fighting. The longer he fights, the sooner he will completely lose control and start destroying all he sees."

"And the 906 shall be the catalyst."

Lionel nodded. "It's all arranged. Some were told to keep him busy while the others take out the king and the rest of the royal family. Quintus will be sequestered until it's all over."

"And if your Princess insists on involving herself?"

Lionel frowned again. "It has to be part of the game she's playing," he mused to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, and shrugged. "It would be tragic, but then, she's not going to be the Contessa anyway. If she won't have me, then I'll make damned sure that oversized buffoon won't, either. Not that he even remembers her existence."

Jack thought hard. "It seems you have accounted for everything, but I must remind you that your actions may still cost us our anonymity. If that happens, I will have no choice but to kill you and start all over again."

Lionel snorted. "It amuses me that you believe you can. But you're right. I shall try to restrain myself from now on, until I discuss my plans with you."

The words were scarcely out of his mouth when Jack spun around to strike him. Lionel blocked him, and pinned him to the floor.

"You taught me well, remember?" Lionel grinned. Jack sighed, and moved like lightning. Soon, it was Lionel that was pinned.

"Do try, milord," Jack panted. "Remember, I can still foresee things you cannot, and I haven't taught you everything."

He pulled Lionel to his feet. "When are you going to teach me how you do that?" Lionel grumbled.

"When it feels safe to no longer have to use it on you."

* * *

><p>I'm still here! I'm getting there, I promise I am! ^^<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

You'll soon see why I broke this up into several chapters! Sorry the count is off, but 26 was absorbed by Ch. 25. I'm too lazy to fix it! ^^; Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 27<p>

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Alice said to Kavi, who returned to her dressing room during the intermission as the chairs were moved to make way for the dance portion of the play.

"Good," Kavi said. "Lieutenant, I know I don't need to remind you, but…are you armed, just in case? Are your troops prepared?"

Alice frowned. "Of course," she said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Kavi said, "but I have a bad feeling. I have as many of my people in security as I can spare."

"I know, Kavi."

"If anything happens," Kavi said, and Alice wondered if she was just thinking out loud. "People will want to blame me, and that's fine, but if you or the royals are targeted, it's going to really bother me."

"You sound as though you already know that an attack is coming."

Kavi gave her a hard look. "It's too perfect an opportunity, given what we know. The royals are especially vulnerable, despite their loyal entourage."

"That may be true, but why are you so certain? They've come to the ball every year so far, right? What makes tonight different?"

"You, for one," Kavi said. Alice blanched, and Kavi gave a rueful laugh. "It's not your fault, necessarily. The attacks, Jacques' death, the poison, the Silver Wheel and the Invisible Nine are all connected. You just happened to bring a flashlight on it all."

"No," Alice said, and looked her straight in the eye. "We brought the blade."

Kavi grinned. "All right, then keep on carving, Lieutenant. Better take your place now, and break a leg!"

As she left, Kavi stole a glance out into the crowd. It was packed. It was so full in fact, that she almost missed the anomalies that were dotted all over the place. Too perfect, she realized. She raced away to warn her crew as the curtain rose. She knew of a few ways to take care of problem audience participants without disturbing the entire crowd. It would have to do.

* * *

><p>During the intermission, Stecchin made some notes on her music sheets before standing up and stretching. She was feeling much better. She looked for the others and found Oreldo easily enough, as he found a seat close to the orchestra, and checked with him to make sure everything was all right so far. She then presented herself to Septieme and Martis to confirm the same. As she began to look for Alan, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked up.<p>

Alan took off his jockey's hat and smiled down at her. Unused to seeing such a pleased expression, she thought it made him look much younger.

"You look simply stunning, my noble lady," he said, bowing low in Rodelian fashion.

Stecchin blushed and thanked him. She tried to fight a sudden giggle fit, but failed. As Alan raised his head in confusion, she reached down and smoothed the hair that was sticking straight up at the back of his head. The informal, easy gestures so startled him that all he could do was freeze and watch her until she was finished.

"There, all better!" she said, her cheeriness so infectious he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

As her hand came away, he grasped it and paused. She gave a slight gasp. He gave it a gentle squeeze, grasped it with two hands, and kissed it. However, this time it was no quick peck. He closed his eyes and lingered on her knuckles before giving her a half-lidded gaze, like a satisfied cat.

"You never did answer my question before, noble lady," he murmured, releasing her hand. "Were you able to give it some thought? May I call on you when the mission is complete?"

Stecchin knew she turned beet red. Her hands covered her cheeks and held her breath. She grabbed her lower lip, suddenly feeling awkward. Once again she thought of Alice and what she might say, but suddenly realized that it was far better to come up with her own answers.

"Oh my goodness," she said, looking at her shoes. "I really don't know what to say."

Alan nodded. "Just be honest," he said. "I promise that I will not think any less of you."

She looked up at him as he stood. "You must understand, Mr. Alan," she said, "I…I've _never_ been called on before."

She ignored Alan's look of mild surprise and continued. "I'm not sure what to expect, or even quite what to do. I may be a soldier and a Sergeant-Major, but in a lot of ways I'm still very much a kid! All of my schooling was at the Academy, so I don't know much about proper protocol, or dancing, or formal gatherings, or anything like that."

She looked down and plucked at her gloves. "I know I'm naïve, and so, if that isn't your cup of tea, then maybe it isn't a good idea."

Alan cocked his head to the side. "And how do you know what my cup of tea is, my noble lady?"

She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled again.

"I only wish to spend some time with you," he said. "It matters not to me what we do, so long as it is pleasant, and that we do it together."

Stecchin couldn't help but let out a small squeal. What the heck, Cinderella was only a story!

"Oh, Mr. Alan, you're _soooo_ romantic!" she cried, and Alan couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Mr. Alan!" Septieme suddenly said behind them. Alan stiffened and spun around, kneeling before the princess.

"Forgive me, Your Highness!" he started to say, but Septieme interrupted.

"As you were," she said, her tone gentle. "I only wished to tell you that I am most pleased with your exchange with the Sergeant-Major just now."

Shocked, Alan looked up at her.

"Therefore," she continued, "in honor of our festival spirit, I relieve you of your duty to me, and command that you watch over Miss Stecchin for the remainder of the evening. Guard her well."

Alan's jaw dropped. "Y…Your Highness, are you certain you'll be all right?"

Septieme grinned. "Don't worry, I will be dancing with His Majesty, so his entourage will be assisting me." She looked at Martis, who gulped. "Besides, I have the best chaperone right here!"

Alan sighed in relief. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said, "this servant is eternally indebted to you."

Septieme snorted. "Whatever," she said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Truth is, I've never seen you smile before, so I'm glad someone can cause you to do that! Go! Keep your eyes open, but just have some fun already!"

Alan smiled as wide as he dared. "At once, Your Highness!"

He turned to Stecchin and offered his elbow. "Shall I escort you back to your seat, my noble lady?"

Stecchin curtsied and took it. "Does this mean we can dance later?"

"As my noble lady wishes."

"Eeee, this is so awesome!" she cried, causing Alan to laugh again.

* * *

><p>Oreldo watched the whole scene and sighed. It still troubled him, but he admitted to himself he'd never seen Lily so happy, or so grown up. He watched her take her seat as Act II began.<p>

The crowd had divided; separating men from women as per tradition, save for the royal family. A hush fell upon the audience. In the silence, heavy footsteps echoed as Randel Oland stepped into the light on the stage. The audience gave a light round of applause, as if making any more noise would ruin the magic.

Upon seeing him for the first time in about a year, Stecchin and Martis gasped to themselves, barely recognizing him. Stecchin almost blew her trumpet too soon. As he slowly decent the short staircase in front of the stage, he looked around carefully, seeming to note everyone in the crowd in awe. After all, it was the Gump's first dance and first real taste of humankind. His movements were stiff and wooden, echoing the Gump's original form. He made his way to the other end where the royal family sat. He bowed low as Kavi loudly proclaimed him:

"Presenting Mr. Gump Oakley!"

The king smiled and played along, also per tradition.

"Well met, Mr. Oakley!" he said in his most formal and commanding voice. "I confess, I've not heard your name before. Have you lived here long?"

Oland raised his head. "Well, Sire," he intoned, "I may be somewhat new in your land, but I will say that my roots run deep."

They paused as the audience chuckled amongst themselves.

"Very good, my lad." the king said. "Rise, and may you enjoy yourself, tonight and forever in my kingdom."

"Thank you, Sire," Oland replied, bowing his head again before standing. He glanced at the rest of the royal party. When his eyes rested on Martis, Martis froze, ducking his head just a bit, hiding in his owlish costume. When Oland moved on, Martis sighed in relief but was also dismayed. It was as Alice and Oreldo told him. Oland didn't recognize him. He wished he could stop the whole thing, but with security on such high alert, it wouldn't do to cause such chaos.

The music began, and four acting couples began to waltz. As they circled around Oland, he seemed to watch carefully and stepped closer to the entrance, as though searching for someone. As the music swelled, he stopped and looked back on stage, freezing in place. The spotlight on him dimmed, while a second light shone on Alice as she arrived.

Again, the audience clapped politely. Alice turned in a slow circle and looked around nervously, when Lionel also stepped onto the stage amidst a few pompous trumpet blasts, the loudest made by Stecchin, who couldn't help herself. She hoped he didn't see her, but Lionel seemed entirely focused on playing his part to the hilt. Alice and Lionel greeted each other formally and danced briefly, Lionel strutting like a peacock. He made a show of wanting to continue, but other actresses butted in, seeming to clamor for the "prince's" attention.

Oland and the dancers circled back toward the stage. Alice saw him and froze. She waited until they were almost there, then began her decent down the stair, her arms making graceful wing-like movements. However, when she got to the last two steps, she stumbled, falling forward. Oland surged ahead and the dancers parted so he could catch her.

Alice looked up at him, her movements slow, awkward, and sad. Every member of Section III suddenly had difficulty swallowing. They all knew the sadness was real.

Oland set her down gently, held both of her hands and bowed as she curtsied. He made a show of leading her to the floor, hunching over so she wouldn't have to reach up so high. Still, he was so tall his hand couldn't really go to her waist, but just below her shoulder. He had no trouble with this, as he had many partners in the past who were about as petite as Alice. She felt her other hand lose itself in his, and she forced herself to breathe to keep from crying. As soon as they began to move, the orchestra signaled the audience, and all joined in at once.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 28

Septieme took this opportunity and ran with it, dancing with her father immediately. As they did so, keeping in perfect rhythm, she whispered in his ear with great urgency. The king's expression never changed, but Martis thought he grew a great deal paler, especially after he whispered to one of his guards, and got a reply within a few minutes.

Martis kept close by. He was beginning to feel like an extra thumb when all of a sudden Carlotta was next to him, asking to dance. He happily complied, and was able to keep watch while whirling with the saucy but strong redhead.

Oreldo tried to figure out where he was most needed, whether by Alice, Stecchin, or Martis and the royals. He then realized that since his street smarts and charm were his best assets, he would serve best by mingling in the thick of the audience, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't an easy job, since he'd never been to a masquerade ball of this magnitude.

"Mr. Oreldo?" said a voice behind him. He turned and gasped.

"Hannah?"

"May I have this dance, sir?" she said. She smiled, but Oreldo could see she was shaking with terror.

* * *

><p>Alice tried her best, allowing Oland to lead her and matching his movements. Fortunately, he wasn't the greatest dancer either. All too soon she found herself stepping on his toes. She blushed and began to apologize when he grinned and ducked his head down to hers.<p>

"It's okay, milady, just place your toes on top of mine," he said. She complied, and suddenly remembered dancing with her father this way when she was much younger.

Oland watched her and thought she must have a natural knack for acting. How sad she seemed when they finally joined hands! He tried to cheer her up by making a few jokes, pointing out some of the more outrageous costumes and so on, but the more he spoke, the sadder she seemed to be. They made their way through the throngs of people, back toward the stage, until they reached the entrance to the back of it. The third song was almost finished. When the fifth began, they were to reappear on stage to finish the story.

"Milady, are you all right?" he asked.

Alice looked up and him and smiled. "I'm fine, C-er, Mr. Oland."

"Lady Kavi told me," he said. He saw Alice's eyes widen in alarm, so he quickly added, "She said you are in the military. It's okay if you want to call me by my rank. I don't mind."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "I see," she said.

He cocked his head to the side. "What's your rank, if you don't mind my asking?"

She debated for a moment. Hell. She couldn't protect him forever, nor could she lie outright. It went against everything she stood for, all she was brought up to believe. She only hoped it wouldn't trigger anything.

"Second Lieutenant," she said. "It's nothing big, really. I head a-a small PR group."

"Oh, that's good," he said, completely oblivious. "I was so worried." He immediately realized he had just implied an insult and blurted, "I-I mean it's n-not that I don't believe you can handle yourself in battle! It's just…I don't want you to get hurt!"

Alice laughed. She couldn't help it. For a brief moment, he sounded so much like the Oland she once knew.

"Thank you, Corporal," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied automatically. He began to turn away to check on the audience when he paused.

"Yes, Ma'am," he whispered to himself. He did it again...and again. He frowned.

"Wait a minute…"

* * *

><p>Septieme finished dancing with her father and looked for Martis. At first she couldn't see him, but when she did, she was crestfallen. He seemed to be really enjoying himself with Carlotta. Both of them were laughing and joking with one another. Just when she thought he'd forgotten all about her, he saw her and immediately dismissed himself, bowing to Carlotta, who curtsied and giggled like a schoolgirl.<p>

Martis went to Septieme and made another formal bow, offering his hand. Septieme blushed and took it.

"Well," he asked, "how did it go?"

Septieme looked up at him and found she couldn't answer. Instead, she placed her head on his chest and sighed. Let the gossipers whisper amongst themselves. She no longer cared.

"Your Highness?" Martis said, "Septieme, what's wrong?"

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she mumbled into his suit jacket, almost to herself.

"Huh?"

She peered up. He looked so handsome and dashing, despite his owlish costume.

"I…" she said, "Mr. Martis, you must know that I'm very fond of you."

Martis felt his eyes widen. He knew this moment was coming, and yet he found himself speechless.

"I know too," she continued, "that I am but a little girl still. However, I still wish to ask you, that if and when this whole debacle has ended, if you would like to stay here in Rodelia as…as an advisor, if not a…a suitor?"

Martis was truly touched. He sympathized as well as admired her bravery and candor.

"Septieme," he said, his tone soft in her ear, "I am so honored. I think you are truly an amazing young lady. You know I'm not saying that just because you're a royal. We've had so many adventures here, and you've been strong through all of it. I believe that you have as much chance as any of your siblings, if not more, to be leader of your country."

They stopped dancing. Martis lifted her chin with one finger. Septieme suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching her eyes fill with tears, "but right now, my place is with my unit. Even if and when we solve this mess, I still need to help my country fix itself. I have friends and family there that I'm not ready to leave behind just yet. Do you understand?"

Septieme bit her lip and cursed herself for crying, but she couldn't help it. Martis tried to shush her but she backed away.

"I understand," she said, her voice a dull monotone. "I'm too young. Perhaps Carlotta is better suited to you. I'll not…ask you to stay for the rest of the night."

"Wait, Princess!" Martis cried. "What about His Majesty? Did you tell him? Will he listen?"

"It's all taken care of," she said, waving a hand in dismissal. She turned away. "He's aware of everything. It's all up to him now. I think…I think I shall go home."

She suddenly dashed away. Martis called after her, and made a move to follow when he was distracted by a strange sound.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, what happened?" Oreldo hissed. "Everyone's been looking everywhere for you!"<p>

He'd tugged her to the side where the refreshments sat. He gave her the onceover and saw she wore a dull gray cloak over a black wetsuit. At her side was a silver lantern.

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Don't tell me…you're one of them?"

"Mr. Oreldo, please listen!" Lucia, aka Hannah said. "It's not what you think!"

"Start talking," Oreldo said, grasping her by the arms, ready to shake her. "_Now!_"

* * *

><p>Oland slowly turned to look at Alice. He blinked a few times in confusion. A muscle in the back of his head spasmed, and he grunted. He looked out in the audience, adjusting to the lights, when he saw them…they couldn't be real, but he saw them as clear as day.<p>

Dozens of dark figures, all wearing familiar gray cloaks, were circling with partners and making merry. They were the ghosts of his old unit, and as he watched, the floor seemed to liquefy to blood, and the hands…the hands were rising out of them, beckoning.

Oland stumbled backwards. "_No!_" he hissed to himself. "Not now!"

Pain exploded in his head. Something at the back of his neck began to pulse in time with his heartbeat, which was speeding up with every passing second.

"Mr. Oland?" he heard Alice call. "What's wrong?"

Oland knelt and raised a hand to his face, panting. He felt her come up behind him and touch his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" he rumbled. Head in his hands, he hunkered down, making himself as small as possible. He almost curled up into a ball, every muscle in his body tense.

"Corporal?" Alice called. "Are you all right?"

Too late she remembered asking him the exact same thing the night of the near-massacre. She watched him carefully turn his head to look up at her. Despite the pain and fear, she could see he was puzzled.

"I told you to get away," Oland growled.

Alice instead came closer to try and see what was wrong. Without a word she removed one of her long gloves and touched his forehead.

"Oh no," she said. "You're burning up!"

"I said _go away!_" he roared.

Suddenly, he flung out a hand without looking. He felt his fingers strike her chin, and she cried out, more in surprise than pain. He heard her fall to the ground, and he gasped.

* * *

><p>Lionel flew around the dance floor and was pleased. Everything seemed to be falling into place…or, at least it seemed so at first. The remaining members of the 906 had arrived, but the more he looked, the fewer and fewer of them there seemed to be. It was as though they were vanishing one by one. He grumbled to himself. Lady Kavi must have noticed and connected the dots. The Mad Minstrel had struck again.<p>

Quickly he looked around and found Jan by the punchbowl. Unlike the rest of the cloaked figures, he was the only one not wearing a black wetsuit underneath.

He feigned needing to take a break and his partner stepped to the side. As he stood beside Jan and poured himself a glass of punch he muttered, "Strike."

"Now?" Jan asked, not looking at him.

"Yes."

"The Minstrel? She knows?"

"Bingo."

"Damn! Understood."

Jan moved away toward the stage. Lionel down his punch in two gulps and rejoined his partner. He began to move in the opposite direction, but the temptation was too great and he turned around. He just _had_ to see how the overgrown soldier would react.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 29

"And when I woke up, I was wearing this…this thing!"

"Oh Hannah, no!" Oreldo cried. He almost stopped dancing. "We've got to get you out! Let's go!"

"No, you don't understand! If they see me leave with you, the suit will trigger! Look around!"

Oreldo glanced around and sure enough, dozens of cloaked figures were everywhere. However, as he watched, he saw many of the Mad Minstrel's crew carefully lure them away to dark corners. Moments later they returned, some with fresh injuries, though they did well to be discreet. A few didn't return at all.

"What can we do?" he asked Hannah. "What's the objective?"

"A diversion, I think," Hannah replied. "Or at least, I think that's the bulk of it. I heard them mention the Pumpkin Scissors as one of their targets. They told me if I helped to kill one of you, they'd release me, but I know it's a lie! And I believe Prince Quintus is going to assassinate His Majesty, either directly, or through one of us!"

"Oh, my god," Oreldo hissed. His first thought was to look for Stecchin, but as he looked for her in the orchestra, he saw her chair was empty.

"Crap!" he said, his eyes darting all over but not finding her. He turned back to Hannah. "We still have to get you somewhere safe!"

"But how? Where?" Hannah cried. "If they notice anything amiss, I'll…I'll…"

Oreldo looked around for anywhere that was at least half empty. When he found a small spot next to the entrance, he began to lead her there, trying his best not to run into any other couple. When they got there, they saw a man dressed in an elaborate, ornate dragon costume.

Hannah suddenly recognized him. "Doctor!" she hissed. Oreldo gasped and turned to stand in front of her.

* * *

><p>After the fourth song, Alan went to where Stecchin was sitting and held out his hand. Stecchin had seen a few others do the same, so she knew it was a common practice. That's why there were so many extra players. She took his hand, and they wordlessly joined the throng. Alan was pleased to find that while Stecchin was awkward in some ways, she was highly skilled when it came to anything to do with music, including dancing.<p>

"My noble lady," he said, "might I say you dance even lovelier than you look?"

Stecchin blushed. "Thank you," she said, "but you might as well call me Lily. 'My noble lady' sounds like quite a mouthful!"

Alan chuckled. "Lily," he said, "such an elegant name."

Stecchin giggled. "Elegant, huh?" she said. "Well, I hope I can live up to it someday!"

"I think you have," he replied, "my noble lady."

"Aww, shucks!"

Alan chuckled again and whirled her around a few more times. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Turning around he saw another couple closing in fast, so he whipped her around to avoid them. They happened to be close to one of the walled sections so she bumped it, squishing his hand at her waist in the process.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried, and jerked forward, suddenly pressing herself against him. He looked down at her and suddenly realized he was inches away from her face.

Stecchin was dimly aware they had stopped dancing. Yet for some reason, the room was still spinning for her.

"What is your answer, sweet Lily?" he whispered. He released her hand and cupped her chin.

"Y…yes," she mumbled, her breath coming much too fast. His smile was radiant, and his kiss was very soft. She felt her knees buckle but his hand tightened around her waist. They stood still for so long, Stecchin thought time must have stopped. Yet the music still played. As they parted, he led her to the floor once more. He began to step in time when he suddenly saw Jan make his way to the stage.

"Brother?" he breathed. "Damn, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Alan?" he heard Stecchin say.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," he said, "I must see what he's up to!"

"I'll come with you!"

"No! It might be dangerous!"

"But Alan!"

"Go back to your seat! You'll be safe there!"

He quickly led her back to the orchestra and physically sat her down.

"I'll be right back!" he said. "Don't move!"

Stecchin tried to get back into the fifth song, but her mind was awhirl. As she watched for her place in the sheet music, she felt, rather than saw someone approach.

"Good evening, milady," she heard Lionel say. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She slowly turned her head in horror as Lionel bowed to her with a flourish.

Thinking quickly, Stecchin shot out of her seat and blasted a short, military march in his face at full strength, the same tune she heard the bugler play every morning near the barracks. Lionel stumbled backwards and covered his ears, shouting in pain. Everyone turned to look at them. Thinking it was part of the show, most of them laughed as Stecchin dropped her trumpet and escaped toward the stage.

* * *

><p>"M-Milady," Oland cried. "I…I didn't mean to-I-I'm sorry!" He slowly looked up to where she lay. The hands…those cursed hands were beginning to surround her…<p>

Stunned, Alice stayed on the floor for a moment and waited for the room to stop spinning. She heard him crawl toward her, then heard him say, "You leave her alone! Get away from her, damn you! I won't let you_ touch_ her!"

_He's hallucinating_, she thought._ I've got to get him out of here! Just let me get my bearings…_

A shadow fell on her and she realized he was kneeling beside her. She watched him as he removed his gloves and touched her face.

"Milady?" he said, "are you okay?"

He ever so gently grasped her head in his hands and lifted it, turning it one way then the other, making sure her neck was all right.

"I'm all right, Corp-no, _don't!_" she said as he held her head in one hand and with the other removed her mask.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just had to make sure…you weren't…hurt…" He trailed off as he got a good look at her face. He blinked several times, his vision suddenly filled with his precious warrior angel, the Valkyrie. The visions didn't match his recent dreams, however. As his fingers fumbled over her face, he began touching it with the back of his left hand and fingertips. The pain at the back of his head grew worse.

"It…_can't be,_" he whispered.

The visions came faster. The Valkyrie…she was shouting something in his face, wearing an orange overcoat, pointing her dagger at an enemy tank…and spinning in a torn golden dress…_while wearing his jacket?_

Oland began tearing up. "But I," he whispered, "I _know_ this face." His fingers shook as he saw another vision of her, huddled tiny and frightened beneath him, illuminated by his…_lantern…_

He automatically grabbed the area near his hip, even though he knew it wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he wondered aloud. "How could I have forgotten?"

Alice slowly sat up and scooted back. Now that the cat was truly out of the bag, she wanted to help him but was unsure how. She carefully touched his face and removed his mask. She then undid his hair from his ponytail. As she did so, she felt the back of his neck and was shocked to find it hot and pulsing. She dropped her hand in alarm.

Oland looked at her and was once again struck by how unfazed she was by his scars.

"Who are you?" he asked in a hushed voice. He looked downright terrified. "Are…are you an _angel?_"

Surprised, Alice started to cry. She held his head up in her hands.

"No, Corporal," she said. "It's me. My full title is…Second Lieutenant Alice Lee Malvin. My unit is the Army Intelligence Division, State Section Three, Pumpkin Scissors. I…I'm your superior officer!"

Oland felt his mouth sag open. "Wh…what?"


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 30

"Lily!" Martis yelled, seeing Stecchin race away toward the stage. He was torn. Looking back, he realized Septieme was gone. Frantic, he looked for her but didn't see her.

"Noble sir!" he heard Carlotta say. He saw her race up to him. "What happened?"

"Something's wrong!" he said, pointing to the stage. "But first we've got to find the princess! She ran away!"

They took off, heading in the direction Martis had last seen Septieme go. Within moments they found her at the entrance, waiting for her carriage. When Septieme saw them come together, her face crumpled in agony.

"Princess!" Martis cried. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Forgetting himself, he threw his arms around her in a hug. Stunned, she froze.

"Martis?" she said. "What's wrong? Has there been an attack?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But something's not right! I just saw Lily escape from Lord Taylor!"

"_What?_ Where was Mr. Alan?"

Martis frowned, thinking. "I don't remember seeing him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't nearby. Still, I need to check if she's okay!"

"Go!" Carlotta said. "I'll protect Her Highness! I'll also alert His Majesty!"

"We both will," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw General Ulrich standing there. Oddly enough, his costume was his old Cavern City ninja-like clothes.

Martis looked to Septieme and grasped her shoulders.

"I'll be right back! Please don't do anything rash! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

He stroked the top of her head before racing away. Septieme's heart went all aflutter.

"Now," she heard Carlotta say, "let's get you somewhere safe!"

"We must inform my father first!" she declared. "Take me to him!"

They turned to go, only to hear Ulrich say, "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Your Highness."

She heard a thud and turned to see Carlotta falling forward. She cried out and looked up. Ulrich stood over Carlotta, pistol in hand with the butt of it sticking out. He then aimed it at Septieme.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," he growled, "but I have to protect my people. Come this way, please."

* * *

><p>Jan could just see Oland and Alice kneeling together.<p>

_What, no happy reunion?_ he giggled to himself_. I'll take care of that in a moment!_

"Jan!" he heard behind him. He groaned and turned around.

Alan stood nose-to-nose with his brother.

"What are you doing here, Jan?" he demanded.

Jan sneered at him and said, "Well, if it isn't my dear brother coming to mingle with the commonfolk! How goes it with the ladies, Alan honey?"

"Enough!" Alan growled. "Tell me why you're here, Brother, and I might spare your other hand!" He looked down and saw a small, steel blue lantern Jan had set aside on the stage.

"Is that…what I think it is?"

"I saw you sucking face with that cheeky horn blower," Jan said, ignoring the question. "Now I'm wondering if she's good at blowing anything else!"

Before Jan could finish speaking Alan drove a fist into his face, knocking him back. Only the edge of the stage kept him from falling over. His arm knocked over the lantern as well and sent it rolling. He shook his head, licked the blood from his split lip and smiled at Alan wickedly.

"Screw it," he sneered, "I haven't had a good fight in ages! _En garde!_"

* * *

><p>Hannah flattened herself as best as she could, equally fearing for her life and not wanting Oreldo to be injured.<p>

Oreldo was furious, but kept his cool. He slowly faced Dr. Steinenburg and took up a fighting stance. The Doctor looked at him and smirked, immediately pulling something out of his pocket that caused Hannah to cry out a warning.

"No!" she said, "That's the thing that controls the suits! He'll kill me!"

Oreldo glanced at it before looking back up at him. "Doctor," he said in a hushed tone, "what have you done?"

"'Done?'" Steinenburg echoed. "I'm merely conducting an experiment." He tossed the gadget in the air and caught it again. "Handy little device, isn't it?" he asked. "I call it a pocket remote control. It's delightfully mobile."

Oreldo glanced at it again. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"It's amazing what one can achieve with enough funds and the right friends," the doctor answered mildly. He might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Now," he said, "let me show you how this works." He cocked his head to the side and gestured around him. "Let's conduct another little experiment. Which will you choose, Sub-Lieutenant? On the one hand, I can make your sneaky little lady friend here die in seconds, but the people in general will be spared. On the other hand, I can spare her, but the rest of the 906 will dissolve, causing hundreds of casualties. Which will it be, lad?"

Oreldo narrowed his gaze. "What the hell kinda choice is that, ya flippin' psycho? You can't just play with people's lives!"

Steinenburg was aghast. "Play, my boy?" he said, "Never! This is science! It's what I'm paid to do!"

"Were you paid to create the 906, then?" Oreldo asked. "Did you have a hand in all of the Invisible Nine?"

"Time's a-wasting, young man. I'd think fast, if I were you!"

"And if I were you, I'd be saying my prayers!" Oreldo snarled, balling his fists.

"Come, now!" the doctor crowed, "This is science! It's what I live for!"

"It's also what you'll die for," said a voice behind him. Dr. Steinenburg started to turn but not before Carlotta wrapped her arms around him, knocking the remote control out of his hands. Oreldo went flying and managed to catch it just as Carlotta broke the doctor's neck.

"Carlotta!" Oreldo shouted. "You idiot! We could have interrogated him back at HQ!"

Carlotta was subdued. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, not sounding very sorry at all. "If I'd tried to stop him any other way, he could have triggered all of the suits at once."

Oreldo sighed and looked at the remote carefully. He couldn't quite decipher it, but knew who could.

"Wait," he said, "wasn't Martis with you?"

"He went after Sergeant-Major Stecchin, sir," she said. "But that's not the worst of it! General Ulrich is a traitor!"

"Wait, _what?_"

"He's taken Princess Septieme! We must inform His Majesty!"

"Aw hell," Oreldo groaned. "Okay, start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Lionel started walking toward the stage. When he reached the rear of it, he saw Jan duking it out with his brother Alan. He sighed. Rodelian honor…what a waste. He saw Oland's lantern had rolled away to the side, as if it were any other prop. He brightened. Maybe this wouldn't be a total loss after all. He went and retrieved the lantern. The orchestra, who was waiting for the two main characters to return to the stage, had gone on playing. The commoners of the audience were beginning to notice something was wrong, but most were oblivious.<p>

Lionel snuck to the back entrance and saw Alice kneeling beside Oland, touching his face. Enraged, he rushed over to them, holding the lantern like a beacon, even though he hadn't turned it on quite yet.

"Looking for this, big man?" he sneered at the enormous crouched figure.

They both looked up and gasped, but for different reasons.

"Give it to me!" Oland growled.

"Lionel, no!" Alice cried. "How dare you?" She stood up in front of Oland, reaching behind her and unsheathing her sword.

"Return that lantern at once!" she barked.

"Or what, my princess?" Lionel said, his tone sweet but deadly. "Or he'll become the monster he truly is?"

"Give it to me or I'll crush your skull," Oland rumbled, his own voice low and dangerous. Alice shivered in spite of herself. She'd never heard Oland talk that way before.

Lionel just laughed.

"Lionel," Alice asked, "why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say spring cleaning," Lionel replied in that sweet, sickening tone. "That, and it's high time you wake up and see just what you've been admiring all this time."

He switched the lantern on.


	30. Chapter 30

Almost there! Hang on tight! Some violence, but hopefully not too graphic. ^^;

* * *

><p>Ch. 31<p>

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," General Ulrich said again as they quietly made their way outside. "I promise no harm will befall you. You helped my people establish Cavelia, and that is something we can never repay."

Septieme noted that the old veteran's contriteness seemed genuine. However, she held her head up high and refused to look at him.

"I see," she said, "so resorting to kidnapping is your only alternative?"

"I'm sure it appears that way to you, Highness," Ulrich replied, "but in actuality, I'm only trying to accomplish what Jacques failed to do."

Septieme whipped her head around. "What?! What do you know about Jacques? Were you involved in his death? Answer me at once!"

She noticed a long, black car pull up. Inside were men in black suits. It was dark and their faces were in shadow, but she thought she recognized at least a few of them.

"I will answer all of your questions very soon, Your Highness," Ulrich said, but I must first ask, that for your safety, that you be blindfolded." He handed her a black silk scarf. She hesitated, and he added, "Either you put it on yourself, or I shall do it for you. Choose."

She swiped it from him and put it on. After she had fastened it, she folded her arms and gave her best pout.

Ulrich chuckled a bit. "Don't be afraid." he said. "I said no harm shall come to you. I'm a man of my word. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The fight between Alan and Jan began as mere fisticuffs. While that might sound dignified, in reality it was no different than a drunken bar brawl. At first the two squared off using the martial arts they were trained with. When Alan momentarily got the upper hand, he heard Stecchin scream.<p>

"Lily!" he cried, and watched her rush past him and up the stairs of the stage. She didn't even pause to look at him, but that gave Jan ample opportunity to strike back.

Within minutes the two were on the ground, pounding the living daylights out of each other. Unfortunately, due to his time working with wrestlers, Jan knew more than a little when it came to real grappling techniques. He quickly got on top of Alan and pinned him with a chokehold when he saw Lionel come up and snatch the lantern.

"Don't mind me, gentlemen," Lionel said, his tone almost bored.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jan shouted. "This wasn't part of the plan! I want my revenge!"

In his confusion, he released his chokehold on Alan, who coughed before saying, "Lord Taylor? My god, Lily was right!"

Lionel walked for a few steps, paused, and sighed.

"Pity," he said. "If you hadn't screwed up, I wouldn't have had to do this myself."

He spun around, pulled a pistol from his coat, and fired at them both from point blank range. He then strode toward the edge of the stage where he knew Oland and Alice were. Both men collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Since the majority of the audience was made up of Rodelians and Cavelians, they all knew what the sound of those two shots meant. All rushed out of the exiting areas, not quite in a panic but far from calm and orderly. As Oreldo and Carlotta made their way toward the royal family, they could see their entourage move as one entity to protect the king and his children. The straggling members of the 906 finally revealed themselves and made a move to surround the royal party. However, no one but Oreldo seemed to notice as Prince Quintus pulled a blade from his robe and slipped behind his father.<p>

"NO!" Oreldo yelled, sprinting toward them. Two guards moved to stop him, but Carlotta zipped in front, distracting them. As they went for her, she quickly changed direction and Oreldo managed to sail right over them in a daring leap.

"Majesty! Look out!" Oreldo cried, and tackled the king sideways. Well, that was the idea. However, he was instantly on his back as the king himself flipped him in an easy motion.

"Young man, what is the meaning of this?" King Octavius said. Winded, Oreldo could only point when a third shot rang out. The king turned slowly to see Quintus fall forward, his silver dagger flying over the king's head. Both Oreldo and the king looked up to see Prince Duo standing by calmly, pistol in hand. The rest of his siblings, Princess Unuma and Princess Quatrain, cowered in fear. After all, they were easy targets and hadn't envisioned such a coup in public.

Yet, Duo put his pistol away and stated, "Enough blood has been shed tonight." He looked at his family, at Oreldo and Carlotta who had been caught by the guards, frowned and asked, "Where's my littlest sister?"

* * *

><p>Breathless, Stecchin dove through the curtains backstage, desperately looking for Lady Kavi. As she blundered through the darkness, she found herself caught round the waist by someone tall and very strong. She struggled and began to scream when a muffled voice said in her ear, "May I have this dance, milady?"<p>

She tried to turn around but the moment she did she found herself pressed against an unyielding body. The man, and she could tell that much from being pressed against his chest, used one hand and forearm to hold her neck and press her upper body to him. He grasped one of her wrists with the other. His grip was very tight and very painful. He wore a mask that seemed to be made out of metal and had long hair and a trench that obscured his movements.

As Stecchin struggled to free herself, he held on even tighter and whispered, "Pleasant or painful, little soldier. I'm afraid you must die tonight, one way or the other, so choose carefully." Seconds later she felt his brutal grip on her neck tighten and something very sharp was placed against her throat.

Stecchin found herself utterly petrified. She could neither move nor speak.

The man seemed pleased. "So, the pleasant way, is it?" he whispered. "Good. I so hate making a mess if it's unnecessary. Just close your eyes and you'll soon fall asleep."

The man's fingers moved deftly to her carotid artery and pressed down hard. Stecchin grew woozy. Her vision became fuzzy and she began seeing spots.

"Worry not, dear girl," the man whispered, "when you wake in eternity, I'm certain you shall see your dancing partner beside you."

_Alan,_ she thought, _they'll kill him!_

With the last of her strength, she raised a knee and struck his groin as hard as she could. The man grunted and doubled over, releasing his grip. Stecchin tried to escape but she was so dizzy she fell over instead. She began to crawl away when she felt a blast of air go over her head. She realized that it wasn't air, but a person.

"Put your hands up and rise slowly," she heard Kavi say in a low voice. Stecchin watched as the man did so, only to drop something at his feet. It looked like a large gray marble, but it exploded and the area filled with tear gas. The man seemed to vanish into the darkness once more.

Coughing, Kavi scrambled to Stecchin and pulled her toward the front of the stage where the air was clear.

* * *

><p>As Martis rushed toward the stage he quickly became surrounded by several members of the 906.<p>

"You're Cavelians, aren't you, 906?" he shouted, taking up a fighting stance. "You all lived in the WinterShadow mountain range, right? Didn't we save you from the collapse? Didn't Princess Septieme fight to make a place for you here in Rodelia? Why are you doing this?"

One of them who had come forward to fight Martis hesitated. He looked at the others and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, "but we have orders. If we don't carry them out, we'll die in the most miserable fashion you can imagine. Originally, we were dropped over enemy lines, purely as a sort of carpet bomb attack. Our suits can balloon out and allow us to aim a bit before landing. Once we land, however, we dissolve and blanket the area with deadly acids and poisons. But before that happens we lose consciousness either by cyanide crowns, or nerve gas built inside our compact oxygen tanks. Most chose the second because it was painless and made us fall asleep. Though we were amphibious, we were made for both air and water, and airstrikes proved to be much more useful. That's how we got our name, the Wingless Divers."

"And now?" Martis asked, trying to keep him talking.

"Now, our objective is merely to kill you. If we do not, our suits will trigger and dissolve while we're conscious. If we carry out our objectives, they'll make sure we're unconscious first. If you think the choice is easy, try wearing this suit first, then decide!"

Another of them added, "Most of us aren't even part of the original 906! We were kidnapped by that crazy doctor!"

"Shut up, Anna!" the first one said. "He can hear you!"

"Well, maybe it's better he knows the truth, Bryce!" the one called Anna said. "The Pumpkin Scissors is a PR unit. That means they can work with the press! Maybe he can make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else!"

Martis blanched. "There must be another way!" he said.

"There isn't, sir," the first one called Bryce said, closing in fast with a diver's blade. "I'm sorry."

"906!" a voice commanded. "906, retreat! I repeat, stand down and retreat!"

Martis looked and saw Oreldo and Carlotta racing toward them. Oreldo waved the remote control over his head like a flag. The smaller group of the 906 met with the larger group who had stopped fighting the king's guards.

"Grab that remote control!" the Bryce roared.

"Wait!" Anna shouted. "You'll kill us all! That's another of them! Where's Doctor Steinenburg?"

"He's dead," Carlotta answered over her shoulder. When several of the others confirmed the same, Bryce finally lowered his blade and returned it to his sheath. He wasn't ready to trust them yet.

Oreldo got to Martis and gave him the remote control.

"Can you figure this doohickey out and release them?" Oreldo asked.

Martis looked over the device with a critical eye. "I don't know," he said, "but I'll try!"

Suddenly they heard the most terrible roar of anguish. All turned to look at the empty stage. First they saw Lady Kavi and Stecchin fly out front with a cloud of tear gas trailing after them, coughing and stumbling down the stairs. When she landed, Lily raised her head and looked to the side. Seeing the fallen bodies of Jan and Alan, she screamed and crawled to them, Kavi trying to stop her.

The heavy curtains next to them then convulsed as a huge body barreled through them backwards. The curtain rod broke and the curtains collapsed on top of the shuddering figure. After several long moments the figure stood, and the curtains fell away like shrouds.

"Big guy?" Oreldo whispered.

"Corporal?" Martis said.

Still hunched over, Oland grasped the back of his neck with a shaking hand. Gritting his teeth, he tore it open, screaming in pain, and rearing back. All gasped as the blood poured out, but what was most disturbing was the blood should have been bright red, _but it wasn't._ Instead, it was mottled and dark, and seemed to have bits of something mingled in it.

"God!" Oreldo hissed.

"Oland!" Martis yelled. "What are you doing?"

Oland was panting, looking at his hand. Upon hearing his name, he paused. Turning, he stood erect and glared at the group with eyes eerily bright and full of rage. Several of the 906 still wore their gray cloaks, though they had since removed their hoods.

Oland stared at all of them and pointed.

"_Toten sie,_" he rumbled hoarsely.

"Oh _crap_," Oreldo said, and started to back away slowly.

Bryce shuddered. "That's _him!_" he shouted to the others. "It's 901!"

"You mean…he's for _real?!_" one of the other 906 operatives asked. Anna cried out in fear and ran toward the entrance. Several of them began to do the same.

"Wait, don't run!" Martis called, thinking fast. "You'll only attract his attention!"

Too late, Oland was on a few of the slower runners. Though weaponless, he snatched up one in each arm and plowed them into the floor, face first. The Corporal was so strong, he cracked their skulls in the process, causing the suits to rupture. When the bodies began to dissolve, he stumbled back in confusion. Taking a closer look, he saw a patch on one of the operative's shoulders.

"_906…_" he growled. "_Not…901…_"

"Oland!" Oreldo yelled. He gulped, then jumped in front of the whole group. "Stop it, big guy! They're not the enemy!"

Martis whispered to Carlotta and handed her the remote control. "Guide the rest of these guys away! He's our comrade, we have to try and stop him!" Carlotta nodded and left with the rest without a word.

Oland rose and turned around slowly. He saw the rest of the frightened 906 retreating and glowered.

"_My enemy,_" he said, the wound in his neck still bleeding the strange blood profusely, "_Fallschirm Jaeger…my enemy…no…my enemy must be _destroyed!"

He started toward them, intending to rush again, when a voice froze him in his tracks.

"_CORPORAL RANDEL OLAND! STAND AT ATTENTION!_"

Oland stopped instantly and stood erect, motionless.

Out of the shadows appeared Alice, panting, her costume wings torn to ribbons. In one hand was her short sword, the tip of it covered in blood. The other held aloft his lantern, still glowing brightly.

Oland gasped in horror. The Valkyrie! She was glowing brightly, burning the hands that tried to go near her in her divine aura of fury!

Alice locked eyes with Oland. She slowly walked until she stood in front of the retreating group.

"Martis," she called, her voice a normal tone, though it wavered a bit, "take Lilly and Kavi and get out of here. Oreldo, go help him."

"Ma'am?" Martis answered slowly. "But…why?"

"Can't you just turn that thing off?" Oreldo asked softly.

"No," said Alice. She took a shaky breath. "No, I can't! It's _stuck!_"


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 32

Kavi rolled Jan's body aside and checked his pulse. She found none, and watched as Stecchin covered Alan's body with her own, weeping.

Suddenly, Alan coughed. Stecchin rose and Kavi was able to check his wound. She swallowed hard.

The wound was mortal.

Kavi looked up at Stecchin and slowly shook her head. Stecchin looked ready to burst, but Kavi shushed her.

"There's no time," she said. "Say your farewells quickly." She crawled to the side, still coughing a bit from the gas, but managed to stand. She kept one eye on Oland and the other on the lookout for the mysterious assassin she and the Sergeant-Major had encountered. The world of assassins is a small one, yet Kavi had neither seen nor heard of a masked figure with long hair (which might've been a wig) with a penchant for blades.

As she moved away to give the poor couple some dignity and some small privacy, she checked the area where Alice and Oland had been. She found signs of a terrific scuffle. It had been a well-matched battle, but whoever lost wasn't dead…yet. She checked behind her again, and decided to follow the trail of blood.

* * *

><p>Stecchin carefully removed Alan's glasses and removed her gloves, using them to wipe the blood away from his face.<p>

"N-noble lady," Alan said, his voice already faint. "I'm…I'm so happy you're safe!"

"Please!" Stecchin cried. Her head told her one thing, but her heart said the opposite. "Don't talk! Save your strength!"

He reached up and cupped her face. "I think…I think there _must_ be a God…because he brought you to me. I'm…I'm so happy…so happy I got to meet you."

"Oh, Alan!" she wailed. "Don't go! Don't leave me! We…we have to finish our dance!"

Alan gave her another radiant smile. "I'll be dancing in the clouds, my sweet Lily," he whispered. "I'll be waiting for you there. You'll see!"

He closed his eyes and breathed his last. Stecchin leaned over and kissed him, before collapsing into sobs.

* * *

><p>Alice trembled, fighting exhaustion. The lantern jangled in her hand, and she could no longer hold it up. She lowered her arm, her eyes never leaving Oland's.<p>

Oreldo and Martis looked at each other and nodded. Oreldo dashed forward and snatched the lantern out of Alice's hand.

He lobbed it to Martis, who yelled, "Keep him busy! I'll try to fix it!"

"I'll get Lily!" Oreldo shouted, then yelped as he narrowly avoided Oland's fist.

"Corporal, no!" Alice cried, darting in front of Oland. She aimed her sword at him, the mere act making her cry.

"Stand down, Corporal!" she commanded.

Oland stared down at his tiny Valkyrie, his rage and her actions making him very troubled. Why was she suddenly defending the dead who attacked him?

"_Valkyrie,_" he rumbled in a low moan. "_I thought you were my guardian angel. Why won't you make them go away? Why won't you save me?_"

Alice's eyes flooded with tears. "Oh, Corporal," she said softly, "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

He stepped toward her but fear made her scoot back. She kept her sword raised, but her hands were shaking. Behind her, she could hear Oreldo and Martis arguing.

"Dammit, just _smash_ the stupid thing!"

"No, lamebrain! That just might make him _worse!_"

"Hurry, guys!" she shouted, glancing over her shoulder. "Do something!" She turned back to see his hand almost upon her and she jerked back again.

"_Valkyrie…why?_" Oland was saying. His voice suddenly sounded hoarse and broken. "_Why are you running away? Are…are you afraid of me?_"

Alice gulped and tried to lead him in a different direction.

"Yes, Corporal," she said, tears flowing freely again, "I am…I am now."

"_No!_" Oland cried, his face crumpling in despair. He still came closer, reaching for her. "_You can't! You're my…my protector! You keep me safe! If I don't have you, they'll…they'll kill me…_" His voice trailed off and he turned back to the men who were frantically working on his lantern switch. Somehow it had frozen in the open position, the light blazing at full strength.

Oland growled and moved toward them, but Alice darted in front of him again. She squared her shoulders and held her sword up with two hands.

She sighed. She had made her decision.

"Corporal!" she said, "I ordered you to stand down! Don't make me hurt you!"

"_Hurt…me?_" Oland echoed, frowning in alarm and confusion.

Alice took a deep breath and willed herself to be calm.

"I'll kill you if I have to," she said. "Do. Not. Test. Me!"

Oland's bright, cold eyes refocused on her. He turned his head to the side, frowned and growled as a thought struck him.

"_I knew it was too good to be true!_" he rumbled. "_You're not my Valkyrie! You're a fallen angel! A demon I…I must eliminate!_"

"Corporal, please!" Alice screamed, and he charged. She ducked, but couldn't make herself counterattack.

"Corporal, no! Just listen to me!" she begged, but he was beyond hearing.

They went back and forth like that in the same pattern: charge and duck, charge and duck, turn and parry, charge again. He chased her all over the area. Suddenly, Alice realized she had backed herself into a corner.

* * *

><p>On the stage, Martis point to a spot next to the switch where the latch was bent and something, a rock, perhaps, was lodged.<p>

"Use your lockpick!" he suggested to Oreldo, who complied and quickly began loosening the debris.

"Come on, _dammit!_" Oreldo said, cursing as he worked as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Alice quivered but didn't move. If she ducked again, Oland would turn and see the guys fiddling with his lantern. He would no doubt attack them instead of her.<p>

There was no choice, and no time left. She watched him stomp closer and closer, until he stood over her.

His smile was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"_Nowhere left to run, little Dove,_" he growled. He bent over and reached for her again.

Time seemed to slow. Alice raised her blade to strike, and mouthed three words.

_I love you._

She closed her eyes and thrust forward.

Oland read her lips and paused.

"_Huh?_"

"GOT IT!"Oreldo yelled. "It's _off!_"

In the same moment, Alice dropped her sword and slapped Oland's face as hard as she could.

"_Why you…!_" Oland snarled, raising a hand to his cheek and striking her in return. He stumbled back, only to gasp with all of the breath in his body.

Alice scrambled to retrieve her sword. She rolled to the side and stood at the ready, but Oland didn't move.

The Corporal stood frozen in place, patting his cheek and mumbling, "Why?" very softly to himself. He did it again, and again. Again.

His vision was flooded with pictures. He was sitting beside her in a dark tunnel, when she suddenly sat up and slapped him. She'd slapped him at the ball, too, and at…_Essen,_ in the cabin. There was one other time as well…when was it?

"_Lieutenant! Lieutenant, I need your breasts immediately!_"

*CRACK!*

"_Wh_…_why?_"

Oland blushed scarlet at that last vision…no, last _memory._ He slowly turned and saw the Val…_no_…the Lieutenant, bruised and shaking, still pointing her sword at him.

"Stay back!" she cried.

"Lieu…Lieutenant?" he whispered, moving toward her and reaching. She cried out as he fell on his knees and wrapped his great arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"C-Corporal?" she said, tentative. She felt his whole body heave a great sigh.

"I'm so glad to see you," he whispered, before losing consciousness. Suddenly all of his weight was pressing down on her. She tried to prop him up but he was too heavy.

"Corporal!" she cried out. Martis and Oreldo quickly came to help her.

"Put him on his back!" Alice said.

They did so, and all were horrified to see she had run him through.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep until I finished this scene! Gah!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32B

"What do you mean, Ulrich kidnapped her?!" said Martis, incredulous.

He was just about beside himself. As if anything else could go wrong! Here they had finally found their beloved comrade, but now the Corporal had life-threatening injuries! On top of that, both Martis and Oreldo discovered Alan was dead; but they had no idea who shot him and his brother, Jan. They got to the bottom of the mysterious 906, but now the entire group was in danger of melting like the Wicked Witch of the West! And if all that weren't enough, now Princess Septieme, whom Martis was charged to escort, had been kidnapped by who they thought was a trusted ally!

"Does that mean Ulrich has betrayed Lady Kavi…wait, now where did she go?" he asked.

"Keep it together, man," Oreldo said. "First things first: a hospital for the Big Guy, then we gotta help the 906, then we rescue the princess. Okay?"

"Tell them to send for Dr. Caplan in the Empire," Alice said. "That or we're going to have to transport him back somehow. She'll know what to do." Martis nodded and left the room.

Oreldo pulled a very reluctant Stecchin to her feet and just held her for a long moment, saying nothing. He waited until she calmed down, then gently led her to the doorway.

"Come on," he said.

Stecchin could only sniffle in response. She slowly looked around the room. She had listened to the whole commotion with only half an ear, but it was still a shock to see Oland in such dire straits. She looked at Alice, who sat beside him, her head bowed and her hair covering her face. Seeing the sword hilt sticking out of Oland's side, Stecchin knew the cloud of gloom over Alice was a most terrible guilt.

"You had to do it, didn't you, Lieutenant?" she asked Alice. Alice didn't look up but eventually gave a slow nod.

"Come on, LT," Oreldo said. "You had no choice. He killed two guys before coming after you! You were sure he was going to kill you! Any of us would have reacted the same way!"

Alice remained silent, unmoving.

Stecchin looked at her, and the beginning of a dark sort of knowing bubbled up inside her. Only then did she realize Lady Kavi was missing. She asked Martis and Oreldo, but neither had seen her after they grabbed Oland's lantern to try and fix it. Stecchin thought for a moment. The mysterious masked assassin could have been the one to kill Alan and his brother…but no, he seemed focused only on her. He would have had to go out on stage in order to shoot them from point-blank range, and she had just come from there, getting away from…Lord Taylor. Stecchin didn't know why, but she was sure the ash blonde assassin wasn't the murderer. That only left one person cold and arrogant enough to do it…and if Kavi was off tracking him…

"I have to go after him," she mumbled.

"What?" Oreldo asked. He didn't like how her eyes had suddenly gone dark and flat.

"I have to help Lady Kavi," she said. "And I…I have to avenge Alan!"

Oreldo gasped and shook her a bit. When she didn't react, He grabbed her head and held it in his hands. He knew he couldn't mince words with her.

"No, Lily, dont!" he said in a hushed tone. "Don't do it. You don't want a man's blood on your hands, no matter how guilty he is! Once done, you can't undo it!"

As she stared at his face, genuine with concern, she began to cry again.

"But," she said softly, "but I'm a soldier. Isn't it our duty to do away with the enemy?"

Oreldo was devastated. If only Lily had never made this trip! It was too late now. He shook his head at her.

"Lily,_ no_," he said. " How can you say such a thing? You know full well our duty isn't to kill. It's to defend, to protect. If we go out killing people for revenge, we're no better than our enemies!"

"B-but Oreldo!" she protested. Oreldo frowned. He switched tactics.

"No, Sergeant-Major!" he shouted. "And it's _Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo,_ in case you forgot! We're the Pumpkin Scissors, _dammit!_ We don't cause war, we relieve it! Have you got that, Sergeant-Major Stecchin?"

Stecchin stiffened a bit. She wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. She relaxed, glared at Oreldo, and saluted.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"All right then," he said. "Let's go."

Leaving Alice with Oland for the moment, they all went outside to where the 906 had gathered. Carlotta was waiting for them. They found out that the rest of the royal family was safely escorted back to the castle, but had left a handful of guards behind to assist. Kavi's people were also taking action, making sure the audience members were all right. Oreldo and Martis quickly spoke with a few people to send for an ambulance as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Alice blinked her reddened eyes and held Oland's hand, keeping track of his vital signs as best as she knew how. His breathing was labored, but so far his pulse seemed normal. Her fingers combed his dark, scruffy hair, smoothing it away from his face, taking a closer look at it.<p>

"My poor Corporal," she muttered to herself. "You idiot…still getting hurt on my account...didn't make a sound, just passed out. What am I going to do with you?"

She hadn't removed her sword from his body for dear it might do more harm than good. Impalements and embedded objects could be tricky to remove, even with highly skilled surgeons. Sometimes removing the objects too soon caused the patient to bleed to death, or injured them worse when pulling the objects out. She examined his wound. There was a chance it had missed his vital organs, however slim. She noticed there was very little blood so far, but that could just mean he was bleeding internally.

The wound he gave himself on the back of his neck was much worse, in a way. Alice examined the blood that stained his jacket. An ominous odor arose, and she wanted to throw up. The stench reminded her of the gangrenous infections she had smelled while passing through various field hospitals while still training at the Academy. She rubbed a bit of blood between her fingers. The tackiness of it felt normal, but there was also an almost spongy quality to it. Where the blood had dried, bits of it were gritty, like rust-colored sand, though the particles were far too small to see with the naked eye.

_What the hell is this?_ she wondered.

Aloud she said, "Hold on, Corporal. Help is on the way!"

* * *

><p>Don't worry, peeps! the previous scene wiped me out, but I'm still plowing away at it! Stay tuned!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

Martis stared at the remote device Carlotta returned to him. It seemed simple enough, with four colored buttons in a diamond pattern, with a red button in the center. All of the buttons were also equipped with lights. He asked the members of the 906 about it, but no one seemed to know which button did what. They had even checked the Doctor's corpse, but found nothing. No notes, no clues of any kind.

_This is almost worse than disarming a bomb_! he thought. _If I press the wrong one, anyone or everyone might die!_

The one called Bryce stepped up and spoke to him, addressing the group as well.

"Whatever happens," he said, Anna nodding along, "we know you will do your best to try and help us." He turned to the group. "I know you are all frightened. I am too, but if today is our day to die, let no one have hatred in their hearts! Let no one fault this brave and selfless troop for only doing their job of war relief! Be patient, stay calm, and let the Sub-Lieutenant do his work. We will help him and the rest of the Pumpkin Scissors in any way.

"They saved us Shadowers when the mountain caves collapsed…when our beloved leader Luna became corrupted by her own hatred; they fought and took her down. We lost some lives that day, but they saved a great deal more. We gained the land on which we now live. We are allied with Rodelia's princess. Yes, she is young, but she is wise beyond her years, and she is kind. If we get out of this alive, let us do whatever is necessary to make sure she is safe! We owe her that much, don't we?

The group cheered in response. Bryce nodded.

"All right!" he said. "Then let's be part of the solution this time!" He turned to Martis, who gulped. "The rest is up to you."

"Gee thanks," Martis said, who suddenly wished he was anywhere else. It thundered overhead and he looked up.

"Let's get these people somewhere dry!" he said. At that moment, he heard sirens and was gladdened. At least Oland would be cared for.

* * *

><p>The group of 906 huddled together outside. It had started raining. When the ambulance arrived, a worn-out and bloody Kavi seemed to appear as though by magic. When questioned on her whereabouts, she shook her head and said, "It's not important now. I'll tell you later."<p>

When debriefed, she immediately took action and promised that after Oland was stabilized, she would personally escort him by her train back to the Empire. When told about Ulrich's actions, she was alarmed, but not shocked. Carlotta told Kavi what Ulrich said just before she passed out.

Kavi was thoughtful. "I'm thinking he's either been blackmailed, or something about Septieme or the royals is threatening the people of Cavelia. Someone got to him. Maybe someone somehow got to Jacques as well."

She asked the 906 directly if they knew anything about the incident, but no one spoke up. Either they were all genuinely ignorant, or one or more was lying.

As they placed Oland into the ambulance, Alice climbed in as well.

"You're in charge, Oreldo," she said.

"LT?" Oreldo said. "You're not staying? What about going after Ulrich?"

"I have faith in you," she said. She looked up and smiled at him, then looked at Oland.

"I lost him once," she said. "I'm not losing him again. Besides, the hospital will have a telephone. I need to report everything to Captain Hunks. He can get word to Dr. Caplan faster that way."

Oreldo looked at Martis and Stecchin, who nodded. He sighed and looked back at Alice.

"Don't let him out of your sight," he said. Alice smiled, and they shut the door, leaving as fast as safety would allow.

* * *

><p>When the ambulance was gone, Kavi and her crew began to clean up, working with the royal guards and the local constabulary to coordinate a search and rescue party for Septieme. She also sent Carlotta and her team to locate and search Dr. Steinenburg's lab.<p>

Hannah stuck close to Oreldo, who was relieved to see she wasn't one of the ones Oland had killed.

"Well, Four-Eyes," Oreldo said to Martis, "any ideas?"

Martis studied the remote device again. He turned it over and saw it was powered by an ordinary battery. The top of it was open with a sort of sensor. From looking at the suits milling about, he saw similar sensors at the neck, chest and each limb.

_So, that's how the body seems to dissolve so quickly,_ he thought. _This thing must transmit a sort of signal, like how people used to communicate by telegraph before the war. But…how can it do that without wires?_

For it was during the war that someone invented the highly useful and decidedly convenient telephone. It too also transmits by wires, but is much faster. The difference before and after were remarkable, to say the least. He remembered studying about a particular battle that was stationed right at one of the telephone company's major factories and how they, the Empire, were able to obtain the secret technology necessary to make their own telephones. The concept was simple enough, and after the war the company made a killing selling their product to all countries. Oh, how some people in the government hated that! They wanted to keep it for themselves, but under the law of free enterprise, they couldn't be touched…legally. It didn't stop the intimidation and threats. Still, the telephone was very expensive, so those who purchased them were mostly the royal nobility anyway. Plus, it was a great way to create jobs, so eventually, the din died down.

_No wires,_ Martis thought. _That only leaves one other way to transmit a signal…radio!_

He quickly ran around and started asking everyone where the biggest and most powerful radio towers were located.

"Someone, get me a map!" he said.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…<em>

Kavi had followed the trail of blood back to the train station. She stepped onto her train and moments later left looking like someone else. Oftentimes even those who worked for her didn't recognize her.

She found Lord Taylor wounded in one of the restrooms in a mostly empty sub-basement. The area was being converted into one of those newfangled subways. He thought nothing of Kavi entering the men's room since she was disguised as a man. Pretending to be a former EMT, she applied first-aid and helped him sit down on one of the many benches that lined the subway station.

Lionel dismissed her notion for alerting the constable. She asked him a few ordinary questions, which he answered without much thought. She spoke to him in low tones, getting him to talk. Just when he was getting comfortable, he became aware that he recognized her voice. When he turned to attack, she was ready with a garrote. She wrapped it around his neck and slipped behind the bench, choking him.

"Tell me everything, milord," she hissed. "The Silver Wheel-who runs it? Not you, but I bet you know who does."

Lionel coughed. He struggled and flailed his arms, but he couldn't catch hold of her.

"I know you happened to be at that ball last year with Lord Hoost," she said. "He granted money to the local soup kitchen, where those poor commoners came from, did you know that? I'll bet you did! He's in charge of the financial district now. Convenient, isn't it? You really think people wouldn't notice and connect the dots? Well? _Talk!_"

She loosened her grip a hairsbreadth, but all Lionel could do is laugh. Kavi fumed. She held onto the garrote with one hand and drew a throwing dagger with the other. She stabbed him just below the shoulder where a cluster of nerves sat. He would have screamed, but didn't have enough air. The sound he did make was rather strange.

"Now, _that_ was funny," she said. "If you can't play nice, I'll just have to teach you until you do."

She loosened the garrote once more and let him catch his breath. As he coughed, he sniggered again.

"You can't stop us," he wheezed. "We are Legion, a vaccine that will destroy this disease of a world."

Kavi was about to make him continue when she heard a faint whistle and dropped to the ground, releasing him. As she rolled, she saw twin blades on nearly invisible wires sing over her head. She backed away, holding her pistol in one hand and a short sword in the other. She saw the same longhaired, masked assassin stand in front of Lionel, retracting his weapons. He wasn't alone. A shorter, stout man had joined him. He also wore a bronze mask with the face of a gargoyle and held a briefcase.

Lionel coughed and tried to stand. "Wh…what took you so long?" he wheezed.

The tall man moved like lightning and slapped Lionel hard across the face, causing him to fall back on the bench.

"Shut up, fool," he hissed. "This whole mess is your fault."

The tall man turned to Kavi and seemed to look her over. He nodded his approval, and then inclined his head in respect, placing a hand over his heart.

"My compliments on a most ingenious costume, Lady Teague," he said softly. "If you hadn't used the garrote, I might've thought you were just another enemy."

Kavi stood still and aimed. "Are we enemies?" she asked. "I suppose I should thank you. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. How should you like to be called?"

The tall man nodded again. "You are right, my lady. Manners are important. You may simply call me Jack."

Kavi nodded slowly. "Very well, Jack," she intoned, "now that we are past the formalities, let's get down to business."

Jack tsked. "But we haven't gone on our first date, my dear lady," Jack said. "And I'm afraid this meeting is over. Grand?"

The shorter man stepped forward and held up the briefcase. The front of it dropped open and Kavi could see nine separate small chambers. She heard a small click and dove for cover as one of the chambers seemed to explode, spraying shrapnel toward her. The destruction of the floor, walls and ceiling was tremendous. Yet, when the smoke cleared, Kavi was nowhere to be seen, though there were drops of blood that led up the opposite stair.

"Forgive me, sir," Grand said. "I seemed to have failed."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "This was merely foreplay. I knew it would take more than that to kill her. She won't be hard to find, after all. She'll return to the fairgrounds now. We'll try again another time."

He turned to Lionel who was still sputtering. He shook his head with acute disappointment.

"I seemed to have failed as well," he said. "I watched you grow up, trained you and with you, and tried to instill the very principles that have helped us shape our world into what it is. We are only steps away from meeting our dream. You turn around and muck it up with your cursed ego. Years of grooming, and you've destroyed almost everything in a matter of days."

"All is not lost," Lionel said. "We just have to tie up a few loose ends, that's all."

"Exactly," Jack said, and promptly shot Lionel in the head.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

Captain Hunks listened to Alice with equal patience and trepidation. Although she spoke calmly on the phone and in code as she had been taught (one never knew who was listening) her voice had an edge. To say the least, the news was very grim. He almost wished she was hysterical so at least her emotions had an outlet. Yet, her nobility was also an ever-present shadow. At times this shadow helped her, concealed her; and other times, like now, it was almost an oppressive force.

"My sword just nicked his spleen," she said, "so they believe they can repair that with little effort." She paused. "You need to send Dr. Caplan right away, sir," she said. "He's really sick, I think. They…they took X-rays and…and they're not even sure what they're looking at, but…it's in his head and side, and…and it needs to come out. It means brain surgery, sir!"

Captain Hunks swallowed hard. Alice told him the bulk of what happened, including the tragic fact that in the middle of his deluded state, Oland ended up killing two people. Since those people were part of the 906 group, their innocence was dubious at best. However, once they learned Dr. Steinenburg was dead, they had seemingly surrendered…and he murdered them with deliberate efficiency.

It wasn't uncommon for a shell-shocked soldier to see his fallen comrades…or worse, the ghosts of his slaughtered enemies, as clear as day. Guilt could twist the mind worse than any drug; speaking of which, apparently Oland's bloodwork was a mess, too.

"They said whatever it is that's in his head, it's secreting something, and it's like he OD'ed right before he attacked!" Alice said.

She then spoke of Lionel Taylor's betrayal and sudden disappearance, and of Stecchin's bravery and brushes with death. Hunks' grip tightened on the receiver. He wanted to kill Oreldo and Martis for letting her face such dangers, but knowing the guys as well as he did, he knew they had tried their best. Not to mention the fact that the royal guard, Alan, had given his life.

Hunks cursed under his breath. The Silver Wheel. Conspiracy theorists had a field day with them both during and after the war. Hunks knew just enough to avoid any whiff of them.

He gazed at his desk, at the two smashed "bugs" he'd found. He'd asked 1st Lieutenant Webner look at them, and her findings were disturbing. Though she had never laid eyes on them before, she discovered their purpose was to transmit audio. However, she couldn't trace exactly where to, since there were no wires. The signal seemed to relay all over the place, trickier than following the footsteps of a fox.

Now that Major Connery had confided in him, and had halted the bulk of Section I's operations until they were certain all of the bugs have been found, communications between Section One, Two and Three were decidedly smoother. Section Two was only too happy to gather intelligence on who might be capable of making such a thing. After all, relations with the Republic were still far too dicey to not consider them a suspect. The treaty was called Thin Ice…and the Ice could be melting.

He kept quiet until he heard Alice run out of steam. He sighed and felt like he aged ten years in less than twenty minutes.

"Understood, Lieutenant," he said, gathering his wits to prepare to face Caplan, "I will get the doctor on a chopper if I have to. Now, what about the Princess and General Ulric?"

"Oreldo is in charge of that as we speak. Last I saw, Martis had the remote control device and was looking to decipher it and release the 906 from those suits."

"Is the Corporal being operated on now?"

"Yes, but only for the sword wound. They aren't sure yet how to proceed. They thought of consulting every available brain surgeon in the region, but I put a stop to that, sir."

"Oh? And how?"

Alice paused. "I called in a favor…to His Majesty."

"Good," Hunks said, then groaned. "I wish we could call everybody in, but we can't expose his secret. We're going to owe King Octavius a huge debt for keeping this quiet. But that was swift thinking on your part."

"Thank you, sir."

"If the Corporal is going to be holed up in the hospital, then you should probably head back and help find the Princess."

Silence again. Hunks felt the air change, even though they were miles apart.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "I cannot do that."

Something that had been nagging at him for the past few months reared its ugly head.

"Lieutenant," he said, his voice slightly more stern, "I'm sure the Corporal is in good hands."

"And I'm sure you're right, sir," she replied, "but I will not abandon him. Not again. With this new threat, plus the news of the Invisible Nine slowly but surely leaking out, there's a chance that if I leave, he will suddenly disappear again. Death records are easily faked, after all."

It was a fact Hunks knew all too well. How many times had Lady Kavi been known to "die," only to resurface half a year later?

"I have full confidence my team can do the job without me, sir," Alice continued. "I will monitor Oland's progress, and inform you of any changes."

Saddened, Hunks knew not to press the issue. His worst fears had been confirmed. Lord Malvin wasn't going to like learning another daughter had fallen in love with a soldier. At least the soldier Lady Solice married was a Major-General, though that was little comfort to His Lordship. It caused a huge scandal, but Solice had the same stubborn streak as the rest of her family line. Hunks remembered the latest rumors were that Lady Solice was in a family way, which he knew was the polite term for expecting her first child. If true, he wondered Alice knew about it yet.

As for the other sister, Lady Ellis, her choice had been even worse. Her husband was a lowly financial clerk, but apparently they had fallen head over heels and it was a done deal in less than a year.

Hunks paused. Lord Hoost had taken Lord Paolo's position as head of the Financial District since the near-massacre at the Winter Ball. Had it been almost a year already? Still, Alice had a connection there that could be useful, and no doubt Lord Schultz knew the man well. He made a note of it for later.

For now, he said his farewells to Alice and nearly ran to the Caplan Institute, Mercury bounding right beside him, happy to finally go on another adventure.

_Earlier…_

Oland became aware he was in a void. At first he thought it was that same damned nightmare, for he knew he was naked and saw blood on the ground. When he saw Alice before him, not as his Valkyrie, but just herself, he realized what he was seeing wasn't the same.

Alice was on her knees, utterly despondent. Crouching beside her, he saw her sweet face had been bruised. He was horrified and furious at the same time…until he remembered that the one who had struck her had been himself. He looked to the side and saw two dark puddles of ooze, still bubbling and smoldering like a peat bog. The guilt crushed him. Those puddles had been _people._

His thoughts seemed to echo._ No, not again! What have I done?_ He looked down and was shocked to see Alice was actually kneeling next to his own body.

_Am I…dead?_ Nervous, he looked around; braced himself for the hands of his enemies…but no one attacked him. He was alone. He gazed at his poor, scarred and injured shell.

_Huh, I'm in worse shape than I thought_, he mused with a wry laugh. He tried to feel his own face to see if he still had scars, but he realized he had no hands and no body at all.

He watched as a drop of water splashed on the countenance of his husk. Startled, he looked at Alice. Her head was bent, and she was trying to stay strong, but it was clear she was in a lot of pain. She was speaking, but he couldn't hear her well. He wanted to move her hair aside to see if she was really crying. He longed to comfort her somehow, but couldn't.

_Oh, Alice,_ he thought, his big heart full of sorrow. _Don't cry. Not over this broken old soldier. I'm not even worthy of your tears. Maybe…maybe it's better this way. No more suffering, no more having to hurt people._

The darkness seemed to gather around him. He still saw no one, but he suddenly felt colder, weary and tired.

_If Hell is all that's waiting for me_, he thought, _that's fine. I only endanger those around me anyway. I'm and killer, a monster…I'll never be anything else._

He stood and turned, and saw a tunnel of blackness seem to stretch out before him. He shivered as he stared at it. For the first time in ages, he suddenly felt very small.

_Someone once told me Hell wasn't just a place of torment. It's complete separation from God, from everything that's good._

He looked up. _Well, Big Guy,_ he thought_, I guess I'm ready. For what it's worth, I'm really sorry for what I've done. I hold myself accountable for every drop of blood on my hands. It was revenge, wasn't it? For Papa…I just wanted to avenge him, but I was so angry, so foolish. Now I know I was really being selfish. I said I enlisted for him…to protect Mama…oh, God…is she still alive? I wish I could see her one last time. No…better for her not to know what I've become. _

_I became the very creature I wanted to destroy…a mindless war machine. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it sometimes. I wish I didn't have to kill all those people. I wish I didn't have to kill my comrades, though I don't think I had a choice. I don't know, maybe I did. But I wish…I just wish the little bit of good I'd done…with _her_…could cancel all that out…but I know that's impossible. _

He took a step forward, and knew for certain the darkness ahead was welcoming him with glee. If he still had a body, he would have cringed. Instead, he found himself taking a last look at Alice. He gasped.

Alice was bent over him and looked terrified. He realized they had somehow been moved to inside of an ambulance. How he could be standing up inside of it and still see everything was impossible, but yet he was aware of all of it. He could see his pulse on the heart monitor fluttering wildly. Although he couldn't hear her, he could tell she was screaming at him. He read her lips and knew she was commanding him to fight.

And then…he _remembered. _The snippet of memory seemed to interlace with what was happening in front of him.

Her fiancée, Lord Lionel was sneering, joyfully pressing the lantern switch. The pain…it was almost unbearable.

"Fight, Corporal, damn it! Come back to me!"

She was standing in front of him, shaking, sword drawn.

_I love you._

"Don't you dare die on me, Oland! Fight!"

_I love you._

"Corporal, if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me?!"

_I love you._

_Alice?_

"Damn you, Randel Oland! Stay with me! _I need you!_"

_Alice…needs me?_ he said to himself. He felt a surge of determination. _That's right! My role is…to protect her back! If she still needs me, I can't go yet!_

He stepped toward Alice and felt a tidal wave of hands almost overtake him. Terrified at first, he nearly let them pull him into the yawning maw of darkness…then, he got angry.

_No!_ he shouted in his mind_. I have to stay! For her, not for me! Big Guy, please…I know you don't bargain, and I know I don't deserve this! But please…please, let me stay just a little longer!_

He started fighting back, driving himself forward as surely as he would if on the battlefield with his lantern. Behind him were terrible screams of protest, of prey denied once again. It chilled his very soul. Yet, the more the hands pulled, the angrier he got, until he roared and tried running. It was like slogging through quicksand, but as he approached his body he shrugged off the last few hands and jumped.

The next thing he knew was **pain.** Pain wracked his body from head to toe.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

_I'm alive…thanks, Big Guy._

* * *

><p><em>GAH! Sorry, peeps! Something odd is going on with my home computer and I have been unable to log in for some reason. :( I can't figure out why. The log in link isn't on the homepage, and the upper part looks weird and is all crunched up on the left side. I've cleared the cache, cookies and updated Java. Any suggestions will be highly appreciated. In case I continue to have problems, I also post this story on under the name, Wackyjax.<br>_


	35. Chapter 35

Aaaand just like that, I can log in again! I don't know why, but who cares?! I'm back in business! :D As I failed to make clear last chapter, I also post this story on DeviantArt under the pseudonym, WackyJax. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused. ^^;

* * *

><p>Ch. 35<p>

Dr. Caplan regarded Hunks from across her desk with cool amusement.

"Are you sure, Captain?" she asked, her tone mocking innocence.

Hunks glared at her and repressed a shudder. He hated owing favors, but there was nothing else to be done.

"Please, Doctor," he said quietly. "I need your help."

"Hmm," she replied. "How interesting you should want to prolong his suffering."

Hunks bristled at that. "You know that's not it at all!" He puffed on his pipe, restraining Mercury at the same time. Mercury whined, sensing his current master's sudden discomfort.

Caplan's smile was almost kind. What she said next was with a touch of pride. "I only meant that a veteran of his caliber, with all the horrors of battle, literally _carved_ upon his countenance…would you really want to bring him back? You said he went mad, didn't you? What if I, in my curing only aggravate his condition?"

Hunks raised an eyebrow and puffed again before replying.

"How interesting," he said, "that a scientist of _your_ caliber, who knows more about the building blocks of life than I do, values humanity so little."

Caplan frowned as Hunks went on. "Still, I know you well enough to know you are proud of your handiwork, such as it is. You won't let him go on this way. You won't let one of your inventions stay broken. It wouldn't do for your reputation, now would it? And while I am not responsible for what he was, Doctor, I am responsible for him now. We have found him! He's alive, but was confused and ill. Now his life is in jeopardy, probably because of you, and whatever you did to make him what he is!"

Dr. Caplan shot out of her seat but Hunks held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't care what it takes," he said, sighing in defeat. "Just…_save_ him…_please._"

Dr. Caplan watched him carefully.

"Very well," she said. "I will do what I can, but you will owe me for this, Captain. And I expect full recompense!"

Hunks stared right back. "I'll get you over the border myself."

While Stecchin and Martis gathered info to triangulate where the main signal was coming from, Oreldo took Hannah aside into one of the many pavilions.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said, cupping her face with one hand.

"Please, Mr. Oreldo," Hannah said with a shaky voice, "now is not the time!"

He looked her over in frustration. "This is ridiculous!" he said. "There's got to be a straightforward answer! These suits are supposed to survive free-fall! You can move and run around in them, right? The doc is dead; he can't do anything…so why would holding you put your life in danger?"

They looked at each other in realization.

"Do…" Hannah whispered, "Do you suppose we can risk it? What if…what if it's as simple as an on/off switch? What if all there is to it is to arm and disarm?"

"It might even be simpler than that," Oreldo replied. "Maybe Martis doesn't have to do anything! Maybe, if you all were really careful and pulled the suits off slowly, you won't set them off."

See her resolve, Oreldo quickly added, "But we have to find a volunteer! Someone who isn't afraid to die."

Hannah lifted her chin. "I'm not afraid to die, Mr. Oreldo."

"No, Hannah! It's too dangerous!"

"I know that! That's why-"

"No! I'm going to ask that Bryce guy!"

"But Mr. Oreldo-"

"I can't lose you again!" Oreldo shouted. Realizing what he said, he bowed his head and looked away. He heard Hannah sigh.

"Mr. Oreldo," she said quietly. "You never had me. My feelings haven't changed since that day."

He looked up at her with pained eyes.

"I am sorry," she said. "I did somewhat take advantage the other night. But then it was the first night in ages where I could be unafraid. It wasn't because I thought you could protect me. I knew they wouldn't touch you. I just knew that I wouldn't have to check the locks or the windows or look over my shoulder. You're always being watched in Rodelia, and that's why I stopped writing."

"Hannah," Oreldo mumbled, knowing it was futile but needing to ask anyway, "why won't you let him go? Will there never be anyone else for you?"

Hannah's smile was sad but sincere. "I truly don't know the answer to that," she said. "I just know that as of right now, it isn't you. And if I die today, knowing that I may see him still makes me very happy."

Oreldo sighed, then gave a rueful nod.

"Well, we're not getting any closer to an answer chattering like this!" he said. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"Not with you standing here, you silly lech! Get one of your female officers in here!"

Oreldo couldn't help but grin. "Had to try it," he said with a shrug, then paused, suddenly serious again.

"Wait," he said. "The only female officer left is Lily…oh no. I can't let her do that. She'd be traumatized for life! The LT's gone, so…"

"But maybe you're right, and nothing will happen!"

Yeah, but if I'm wrong, she won't be able to handle it!"

"Handle what?" they heard Stecchin say behind them.

Oreldo winced, but Stecchin missed it. Before he could stop her, Hannah told the Sergeant-Major everything. When she finished, Stecchin was visibly shaken. She then frowned and squared her shoulders.

"All right," she said, rolling up her sleeves. "I understand the risks. Let's do it!"

Shocked, Oreldo protested. "Lily, no! I can't ask you to do this!"

"It's Sergeant-Major Stecchin, Sir!" she declared. "And I am the only one qualified to do this! Lady Kavi is busy helping Sub-Lieutenant Martis, and using one of the other women in the 906 suits will put more life at risk than necessary! We must keep collateral damage at a minimum, no matter what! Isn't that right, Sir?"

Oreldo was confounded. He'd never heard Lily sound so…mature. Sure there were little flashes of brilliance here and there over the years, but…

"Are you sure, Sergeant-Major?" he asked softly. She nodded, and he sighed.

"I should've insisted you stay home," he muttered. At Stecchin's look of confusion, he added, "I just…I've got some of my favorite people right here, and now I could lose both of you!"

Stecchin's eyes widened slowly. "Y-you mean…you mean it? I'm one of your favorite people? I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Lily," Oreldo said. "And I didn't get a chance to say it before, but I'm really sorry about Alan. I'm sorry I interfered before. I just didn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Really?"

"Of course! If anything happened to you, Hunks would have me for lunch! Besides, then we'd have no sunshine in the office, you know? But yeah, I was wrong…I mean, I'm really proud of you. And I know you have to make up your own mind on stuff like guys."

Oreldo flushed at the last part, looking away. Stecchin was flummoxed. All these years she was certain Oreldo's teasing and bossy attitude was a sure-fire sign of his intense dislike for her. Now it seemed that the exact opposite was true.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

Oreldo smiled. "I don't know," he said sadly. "I was just having a little fun, but I guess I was also waiting for you to "get it."

"Get what?"

"Speaking of getting," Hannah interjected, "I hate to have to barge in, but can we do something about getting this thing off now?"

Hours later…

"I'm glad you're here, Sir," Alice said.

She and Captain Hunks kept their vigil in the hospital chapel. Mercury was at Hunks' feet, out like a light. They were both exhausted, but knew neither one would sleep. Hunks knew if he asked, Alice would still refuse to leave. He managed to persuade her to stay out of the O.R. at least. The surgery was going to take at least 6 hours or more, and no one, not even Caplan herself, knew what the outcome would be. Would he be all right? Would he die? Or worst of all, become a vegetable?

It was going to be a very long night.


	36. Chapter 36

I am _soooooo_ sorry! I was recently promoted to a managerial position, and it has completely overtaken my life! *cries* I will try harder to finish this arc before the end of the month!

* * *

><p>Ch. 36<p>

Lady Kavi paced back and forth, her once-colorful costume dulled by sweat and dried blood. She had gathered some of her best technicians and sent then searching inside of the local cathedral. The results of the triangulation were that the signal came from the bell tower. Other than the castle, it was the tallest building in the area.

"The castle might be another tower," Martis thought aloud, still studying the device. A table, chair and a lamp had been brought for him. He had managed to open the remote control and look at the various components inside. "I hope Carlotta found some clues!" he added.

Kavi nodded in agreement, then frowned. "Speaking of which," she muttered to him, "they should have reported back by now."

Martis looked up at her quickly. "Do you think something happened? Should we send another team after them?"

Kavi pursed her lips, scanning the grounds. "Not yet. We have to see if we can disarm this thing. This is priority one-the immediate danger. Then we'll gather our comrades together, and go after the princess.

Martis gulped. "Right, get everyone out of immediate danger first." He scooted his chair in and sat up straighter. He had seen the inside of a telephone once. This was much the same, with colorful wires snaking this way and that. But how to tell which wire served what purpose?

Nearby, Oreldo stepped outside of another tent and waited. Kavi eyed him and he gave a small nod. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Why is it always the youngest and brightest that have to suffer for our sins?" she mused. Seeing Martis look up again in alarm, she gave a wan smile. "Sorry, but then I am a poet."

Martis managed a half-grin and resumed his studies, taking a magnifying glass and mapping where the wires went.

Inside the tent, Stecchin circled Hannah, studying the suit. It was skin tight and shiny black, like snakeskin.

"This material is quite amazing!" she said. "I've never seen fabric like this! It's so strong, but it doesn't constrict you in any way! It's so stretchy! How does it keep its shape?"

Hannah was surprised. "You like fashion design?"

Stecchin grinned. "Well, I don't know about fashion, but I do like to sew. Before I joined the academy, I used to make all of my clothes. I still do when I am on leave. Now where are the seams?"

"Well, what about whatever this cold, metal thing is that's going down my back?"

Stecchin looked, and to her puzzlement she observed what appeared to be a thin strip of what looked like very tiny, interlocking metal teeth that were sewn right into the fabric.

"I saw some of the original members of the 906 fiddle with them," Hannah said. "They called them 'zippers' because of the sound they make."

"Wow," Stecchin said. "So _that's _why there are no buttons! What will they think of next?"

There was a small tab at the nape of Hannah's neck.

"Looks like this is the only way," she said. She slipped on her gloves just in case, though she knew that with acid, it was futile.

"Ready?" she asked. Hannah gulped then nodded. Stecchin slowly tugged the tab downward.

Elsewhere…

Septieme was led into a room. Still blindfolded, her nose told her of dank water and damp earth and old, old concrete. Perhaps it was a dungeon or an old basement. Wherever she was, it had to be underground.

"Sit here, Princess," she heard the gruff general say. He guided her until she sat.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "You may look now."

She tore off her blindfold and gasped.

"Duo?"

"Hello, my little sister."

Her brother sat before her, smiling. It wasn't his presence that shocked her so, but his attire. He wore the clothes any regular commoner would wear.

Septieme stood and took a defensive stance, though she knew he could easily overpower her.

Duo didn't move. Instead, he laughed.

"Despite what you may think," he said, "I don't intend to harm you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Septieme cried.

"No, but it is the truth."

Septieme almost snorted but knew it wasn't ladylike. "You had me kidnapped and brought into this...this crawlspace! If you're not going to assassinate me, then why am I here?"

"I want to protect you."

"Yeah, right! From who?"

"Our dear father, His Majesty."

Septieme was taken aback. She shook her head in fury. "How can you possibly think I'd accept that?"

"Because, my dear, if I had wanted you dead, you would be," Duo said, his tone calm. That sobered the princess a little.

"What do you mean about our father? You're saying he wants us dead?"

"Not exactly. I'm saying he is part of the problem…in that he expects us to destroy each other as we vie for his place as leader."

"But..but of course," Septieme said, still shaking her head in confusion. "And what of it? That's…that's what we do. It's just a part of our heritage."

"Exactly!" Duo said, finally standing in frustration. "Why must it be so? I…I don't want to kill anyone! I didn't want to kill Quintus, though I didn't have a choice! We shouldn't have to! I don't even want the throne!"

"You're stepping aside?" Septieme said, surprised. "But…but that's nothing new, either. Our father is king because Aunt Trinity decided to step down so she could work with the church!"

"I don't…I don't know what I want," Duo admitted. He paused and tried to gather his thoughts. "I want us to stop fighting, and yet, I can't just stand aside and watch my sisters destroy each other, either."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair!" Duo cried. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "And I know what you will say. It's what Father has always said. 'Life isn't fair,' right? Yes, life isn't…but I don't have to like it, nor will I choose to accept it. Shouldn't we, in our people's best interest, promote the best example possible of how to be?"

"Our people will not approve," Septieme replied. "They live for battle and honor."

"Honor doesn't have to mean bloodshed," Duo insisted. "We need to make a new path, new traditions, ones that don't cause so much pain and loss. I know it won't be easy. We are such a proud nation, but pride is what causes most of these meaningless, petty differences that erupt into war. Even Jacques was tired of it. He was going to take you to me the night he died."

Septieme's jaw fell open. "We," she faltered, "we weren't sure whose side he was on."

Duo nodded grimly. "Understandable. But he was so certain you'd freak out and call him a traitor, that he was ready to knock you senseless."

Septieme wanted to protest, but knew it was true.

"I miss him," she said.

"Me too."

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

"Well, Doctor?" asked Alice.

Dr. Caplan sighed, exhausted but satisfied. "I've done all I could. I can't explain how, but he pulled through. It will be, how you say, touch and go for a while. We will monitor him for the next few days. If all goes well, he should wake up. Only then will we know if his state of mind has returned to a semblance of normalcy."

Captain Hunks sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor, both for your work and your discretion." He turned to Alice. "Both of you should get some rest. I'll go see if there's anything I can do to help the rest of the team."

Alice saluted. "Yes, sir."

When she left the waiting area, Hunks eyed Caplan, who merely smiled. "I'm a man of my word," he said. "You kept your end of the bargain, so I will keep mine."

"I trust you will," Caplan said. "But I am in no hurry tonight, at least. But when your team reassembles in the Empire, you will investigate the matter in question, yes?"

"Find out if the Father of the Tank faked his death? That shouldn't be too hard, but-"

"That is all, and it can wait until this little story is finished, dear man."

"Very well, Doc. Now if you will excuse me, I have a team to check up on."

"Of course, Captain."


	37. Chapter 37

Finally getting near the end...or are we? Mwahahaha!

* * *

><p>Ch. 37<p>

After much deliberating, Martis determined the safest wire to cut was the one attached to the battery. "Without power, this remote device should render the suits harmless," he said to Kavi, who nodded.

"Do it," she said. "Let it be on my head if there's any error."

Martis gulped, but obeyed, and snipped the wire. For a moment, nothing…then several things happened at once.

Captain Hunks arrived on the scene to see Lily burst through the tent with an enormous grin on her face, proclaiming, "Zip a dee doo-dah!" with Hannah peeking from behind wearing the Sergeant-Major's coat. Just when all began to breathe a sigh of relief, they all heard a sudden shout from the cathedral. As they all turned to look, the cathedral's tower blew up in an enormous inferno.

"Dear God Almighty!" Kavi whispered, frozen for a moment. She then exploded into action, barking orders while the local police ordered everyone back.

Oreldo, seeing Hannah was safe, guided her to the rest of the 906, yelling at the police officers to bring plenty of blankets.

"Take off your suits carefully, but get them away from that heat a.s.a.p.!" he said.

Any thoughts on racing into the cathedral were quickly made futile as the flames found the gas lines and another explosion occurred.

Lily, initially overjoyed at seeing Hunks, quickly dissolved into the Captain's fatherly arms in horror. She then shook herself, looked up at him and asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

For just arriving on the scene, Hunks got to work pretty fast, working with the police to ensure all civilians were safe and to make way for the fire brigade when it arrived.

Through it all, Martis stayed frozen, the remote forgotten in his hand. Seeing him, Oreldo rushed over and smacked him, sendingboth the remote and his glasses flying.

"Snap out of it!" he yelled. "It's not your fault, you idiot!"

Martis took a breath and came back to life. "It's…it's not?"

"No, you dummy! There was way too long of a pause! It couldn't have been rigged to the tower! If anything, it would have triggered the suits!"

"He's right," Kavi said, walking up with Hunks and Lily. "I said let it be on my head. I sent my team in. They were aware of the danger." She shook her head. "But _why?_ Why blow up a priceless four hundred-year old place of worship? What was worth hiding? Or was it just a statement of defiance?"

No one had an answer. All they could do is watch as the ancient building crumbled to ash.

Far away, in another tower, Carlotta smiled and placed her hand on her heart.

"We all serve under the Silver Wheel," she whispered.

Hours later, with the remaining survivors accounted for, they finally received word from Princess Septieme, who was safe and sound. She had been intercepted by Carlotta and her team, who sought to infiltrate Duo's tower.

After being briefed, Kavi nodded.

"I probably would have done the same thing," she said with a wry smirk. After dismissing her, Kavi made a mental note to watch for her. Carlotta had taken far too long and it finding the princess was much too convenient. Also, she had killed the doctor outright. Too many things, mostly little, but they added up. To her dismay, she discovered that Septieme had appointed Carlotta and her team to be her new personal guard.

_Well, why not let the fox run the chicken coop?_ she thought. She had no proof, but her gut instinct was rarely wrong. Royal etiquette was also going to be dicey. She couldn't accuse Carlotta outright, because it would reflect poorly on the princess. Any attack on Carlotta would also be seen as an attack on the princess, and thus, on the Crown itself. It would be high treason. Anything covert, and Kavi would immediately be the prime suspect.

_Fine, I'll play,_ she thought, _such a strategy is worthy of a chess master. But…how to discover if we are pawns or knights? _After she tipped her hat to Captain Hunks in respect, she vanished into the night.

Two days passed as the police and fire crews pored over the ruined cathedral, looking for clues. Apparently, the entire building had been rigged with explosives. King Octavius and Princess Septieme commended Section Three for their bravery and gallantry in the whole affair. Each were awarded medals. Alice was present for the ceremony, although she only agreed to go when Captain Hunks sat in her place in the hospital. As soon as it was over, she returned to the Corporal's room.

"How long to you plan on staying?" Hunks asked.

"Until he wakes up," Alice said.

"You realize he may never wake at all?"

She shook her head. "He will. I just know it!"

Hunks sighed. It was useless to argue.

"I'll let you and the others escort him back to our hospital," he said, "After that, I'll give you two weeks leave. If he is still comatose, we'll…discuss what you want to do."

"Yes, sir."

One week later, long after visiting hours…

Alice watched Randel sleep, as she often used to whenever he was injured enough to warrant a stay in the hospital. He lay flat on his back, still as a corpse, save for his deep and even breaths. His long limbs stretched far beyond the confines of the narrow bed, so they had to find a small end table in order to prop up his feet. The blanket that covered him was barely wide enough for his shoulders, not that he seemed to mind. He was so still, she wondered if they had used horse tranquilizers just to keep him under as he healed. Well, surely the regular stuff wasn't strong enough?

Alice's gaze traveled over the roadmap of his scars, starting with the most prominent one that resided on his face. The large one that curled over his neck like a lazy serpent was just peeking through his hospital gown. Large and small, new and old, white and shiny pink, curiosity filled her as to the story behind each one. She supposed that for some he no longer remembered, and others so troubled him that he wished to forget.

The scar that carved away the Corporal's left wrist was by far the most disturbing. She bent down for a closer look. It was an older wound-smooth, yet gnarled like an old tree. She wondered how old he was when it happened. It looked like something very hot had been wrapped around his wrist, like a brand. She winced. Whatever the cause, it must have been excruciating. A miracle it was still usable.

Alice's curiosity got the best of her. She removed her gloves and traced her fingers over it. Oland's breath stilled, and Alice found herself holding hers. She waited, seeing if he would wake. When his breath returned to normal, she resumed exploring; her fingertips grazing over every little lump and bump.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. "Who did such a terrible thing?"

She explored the rest of his left hand. Burn scars coated his palm, which seemed to be from reloading his sidearm bare-handed. She noted with some mild surprise how clean and neat his fingernails were. They were trimmed recently.

_This hand, _she thought,her eyes misting over,_ this hand has been through hell. And what have I done to help this hand…this _man? _What have I done to help him heal? Nothing! This sweet, gentle soul…I haven't done nearly enough!_

Tears welled up and she let them slide. No one would see them in here. The others had gone home for the night; the nurse wasn't due back for a long time.

"Oh, Corporal," she whispered, grasping his palm almost in reverence, sniffling, "I'm so sorry…so...s-so…"

So intent was she that she was completely startled when his hand suddenly curled around her own. She gasped and looked up to see a sleepy pair of sad eyes looking at her with a mix of amusement and sorrow.

"Lieutenant," he whispered in a sleep-roughened voice, "don't cry."


	38. Chapter 38

I see the light at the end of the tunnel! Or...is it a blue lantern...? ;)

* * *

><p>Ch. 38<p>

Alice bolted to her feet and sent her chair flying. Burning with embarrassment, she turned and walked to the window.

"I-I'm not crying!" she stammered while rubbing her eyes, trying to sound tough. "I'm…just glad you're all right. Sorry I woke you."

Randel sat up slowly and turned to look at her. This wasn't the first time he'd awakened, but it was the first time he felt some of his old strength return to his aching limbs.

_But you _were_ crying…for me,_ he thought. _Were you really that worried?_

After a moment he said, "Okay."

Was that a twinge of disappointment in his voice? Alice looked back at him and immediately regretted it. She couldn't withstand that gaze any longer. In fact, she wanted to run, but knew that wouldn't help. She released a long sigh and turned away again.

"So," he heard her say, "the therapists say you're improving rapidly. Do you remember everything? Who you are? Where you are? Did anyone tell you what happened?"

She heard him take a deep breath.

"My name is Randel Oland," he said. "My rank is Corporal. My unit is Section Three, Pumpkin Scissors."

Just hearing him say that again was enough to put a lump in her throat. She thought he'd leave it at that, but he continued.

"I left to go find my lantern, and arrived in Cavelia, where they accepted me as one of their own. It was General Ulrich's idea to pass me off as a wrestler so I could go from town to town in order to find it. I left my sidearm with him for safe keeping. Shortly after, however, I began experiencing the memory loss and hallucinations."

"But you remember everything now?" Alice asked.

Randel's smile was the same crooked grin, but something was decidedly different.

"I-I remember dancing with you," he said softly. "You looked…amazing."

Alice blushed and turned away. "Enough," she said, trying to be gruff again. "I believe you."

She sighed. _He needs to heal, _she thought._ He's safe now, and himself again. Just say what you need to say_, _then leave him be. But first…_

"Do you...have any plans?" she asked. "I mean, once you're back on your feet?"

Randel was genuinely surprised. "Plans?"

"Sure," she said. "Well, I just wanted to know so that I…I mean, so that we can keep in touch with you. The doctors say that wrestling's not the best idea, but it's doable, so that's a lot of traveling…"

"Wait a minute…" Randel began, but Alice went on.

"Or maybe you want to just return to Cavelia? That's your permanent address, right?"

"But…but Ma'am…"

"I know you probably don't want to come back to the Empire, so…" she babbled, "so I wanted to talk to you before you leave. I have to."

Randel said nothing and waited. He knew if he interrupted her now she would lose her nerve.

She took a deep breath, and walked over to him, facing him dead on. "Corporal, I owe you an apology. I know now that I was both unfair and immature, the night I banished you."

She looked down at her boots, ashamed. "No, I was stupid, really. I wasn't upset with you, not like you think, anyway. You see, I believed Chairman Luna when she told me that you would be safer and happier with her and the Shadowers. She's the one who gave me the excuse. _That's_ why I was so vehement. However, I can't…I refuse to place the blame on her alone. This is my fault. My own self-righteousness caused this entire mess. And when I realized how wrong I was, I had to-I mean, _we_ had to find you."

After a moment she began to pace the floor. "We looked for you for months. We missed you; er…well, we had to make sure you were really all right. Trouble seems to follow you, you know."

"I know,"Randel said, his tone somber. He brightened and gave his crooked grin. "So you…you _were_ worried about me."

"Well, of course!" she said, stopping to stand in front of him, hands on hips. She then muttered, "Don't make it into a big deal."

Each time Alice focused on Randel, the pain in her heart increased. Yet his expression was one of quiet surprise and happiness.

"But it _is_ a big deal," he said, "to me. I thought that maybe you were…a little afraid of me." He looked genuinely confused and cocked his head to the side. "So…you…I mean, what I did…not just what happened at the ball, b-but what Luna told you…I thought that…you wouldn't want me to come back. I-I thought for sure you'd hate me!"

Alice's jaw dropped in spite of herself.

"I could _never_ hate you!" she cried. "You're not just my subordinate, you know. You're my _friend!_" She blushed scarlet at the sound of her voice. She watched his eyes widen in complete fascination and turned away, abashed.

"Y-your…_friend?_" Randel echoed softly.

"W-well…yes," she stammered, "I-I mean, you were…_are_ an excellent soldier! Y-you were sick, so of course you weren't thinking rationally! And you said…you told me you had no choice but to stop your brothers-in-arms. Now that I've seen with my own eyes what that's like, how can I possibly blame you now? I can't even imagine making a decision like that!"

Randel swallowed hard. Never in his life had anyone validated his actions. It didn't make up for what he had done; he knew nothing could, but he also knew it was the closest he would ever get to forgiveness.

Alice continued babbling. "Section Three wouldn't be what it is today without you! And _of course_ I was worried! I was so sure we would find you dead in a ditch somewhere! We tried and tried…no leads, nothing. Then we find you, only to have you not even remember how much you mean to m-uh…_us!_ But finally you did remember…and I almost lost you…and it's…it's all my…"

Alice's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor. She cursed herself for being so weak, but she couldn't stop. Unable to hold her emotions in check any longer, she wept, her tiny shoulders shaking with the effort.

Oland's heart pounded. He'd never seen her cry before, not like this. She wasn't his almighty Valkyrie, but this flawed and more human Alice was even better. His big heart ached with compassion and…something else. He didn't dare name it for fear he would have to let it go. He slid out of bed and semi-crawled to her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and gasped.

"No!" she cried, her voice muffled because her hands were covering her face. She warded him off. "Go back to bed, Corporal! I'll leave so you can rest."

He paid her no heed, and moved closer, resting a heavy hand on her back. Frustrated, she reached back to slap him.

"Stop it! Don't," she said, and let her hand fly, only to have him catch it. She looked up at him, his awkward, painful honesty melting her resolve.

"Damn you!" she said, "Why don't you ever listen?" She tried to shove him away, but he simply gathered her into his arms, pulling her close. She struggled briefly, but he held still until her anger gave way and she could only cling to him for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder.

Alice dimly noted the strange sensation of being completely enveloped by this enormous and very warm wall of a body. One timid hand nestled in her hair, petting her. She blushed, unused to such intimate contact, but he cradled her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She felt his head rest on top of hers. After a long moment of just holding her, he moved so that his mouth was next to her ear. His warm breath made her shiver.

"Alice," he whispered, "it's okay…there's no shame in tears. It makes me glad, because many soldiers can't anymore. They think it's about control, but they're wrong. And-and you can cry on me any time you need to. Y-you don't always have to be so…so brave."

For some reason that broke something inside of her and Alice pressed herself against him, sobbing. How did he know? How did he guess she was so very tired of being brave?

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "You weren't supposed to get hurt anymore! I-I just wanted to protect you!"

Randel shushed her, holding her even tighter. He swallowed hard, trying not to cry himself.

"Th-then you listen to me, Ma'am," he whispered in her hair, sniffling. "You did _nothing_ wrong. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying, you hear me? I'm _staying,_ and you did _nothing_ wrong." He'd wanted to hold Alice like this before, but he never thought she'd let him get so close, not after attacking her. He let his hand rest on the back of her head. "In fact, th-that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Alice was grief-stricken. Randel was just being kind and she knew better than do something this foolish! She was a noble, a Malvin, damn it! She found her hands on his chest and was about to rise when she looked up at him and froze.

Randel had suddenly gone very quiet. His stormy eyes were dilated to where they were almost black, glittering like obsidian. He was bent over her, inches from her face, his cheeks pink, his breath unsteady. He looked so sad, almost fearful, but his head almost inadvertently continued to lower down, his lips slightly parted.

"O-Oland?"

Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled away, tucking her head into his chest. She could hear his heart hammering away.

He willed himself to be still. "Forgive me," he whispered after a long moment. "I-I know I have no right. You're a noble and all, and I'm…I'm not…"

Alice felt the familiar twinge on the back of her neck. She finally realized what his eyes were saying, even if his lips could not.

Protocol be damned. What good is a royal house if she couldn't use it to save the ones she cared about most?

She sat up. "I-I don't feel very noble today," she muttered. She reached up, took his great head in her hands and kissed him.

Randel was completely stunned. He couldn't move for several moments, eyes wide as dinner plates, inhaling sharply through his nose and holding it. He watched her kiss him, afraid to blink and find it only a dream. When her tears splashed onto his cheeks, he shuddered.

Alice stopped and pulled back, a hand flying to her mouth. He looked at her in bewilderment, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak.

After a long moment, he asked the only question he could.

"_Why?" _His voice was softer than a ghost's.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. Embarrassed, she prepared to stand; only to find herself unable to move. He wouldn't let her.

"O-Oland?"

Still somewhat stunned, Randel became intensely determined. Very slowly, as though she was an untamed kitten, he reached up and let his thumb wipe the tears away from her face. Mesmerized, she held still as he grasped her chin with just his fingertips, which shook ever so slightly.

He knew better. He knew it was a mistake, but…

_But…_he thought,_ if I can have this, just this…only once..._

He bent his head, closed his eyes and brushed her lips with his own. His kiss was so feathery light yet so filled with tenderness Alice could have wept. He made a small sound, somewhere between a sigh and a cry of pain.

Alice couldn't believe a kiss could mean so much. She tried to say his name, but could only whisper, "Oh…"

_This._ This was what Lionel was missing. This tenderness and passion…and compassion, too, but also the feeling of being cherished like no one else mattered, or even existed. Lionel had none of these.

Randel reminded himself of just how fragile Alice was and he tried with all his might not to crush her against his chest. He continued to kiss her softly, barely touching her face as though she were as delicate as sea foam. The sensation was at once delightful and maddening. Tentative, she started kissing him back, slowly at first. She heard him gasp, and she grew bolder. He paused, swallowing hard, and cradled her head in both hands.

"Alice," he said softly, his voice sliding into a growl. He turned her head and kissed the cheek he'd bruised, his kisses gradually becoming deeper and slower, nearly massaging her skin. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips against her forehead before continuing on down the other side of her face. When he returned to her lips, his mouth had become decidedly hotter and much more eager. His grasp was still very gentle but inescapable.

She realized what he wanted to do, but never would without her permission. Suddenly nervous, she pulled back.

"Randel," she said, "I can't."

He gasped and looked ashamed. "I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He began to let go of her.

"No, that's not what I meant," she said quickly, grabbing the front of his hospital gown. "It's just…I can't…kiss like…well, like the way I'm sure you want to. I mean, I…I've never…" she couldn't finish, blushing and bowing her head.

"Oh," he said, relieved. He then smiled his crooked grin. "I don't mind."

"But I…I want to know…if only once," she mumbled, blushing harder. She looked up at him. "I-I don't suppose you…you'd want t-to…"

A look of pure wonder crossed his face. His eyes softened. "I…I'd be honored."

Alice smiled and tried to relax. Randel stroked her cheek with his fingers. He gulped again.

"If-if it's too much…just…we'll stop," he said.

She felt herself nod. He cradled her head in his great hands again and just looked at her for a long moment. The kiss began as soft and slow as before, but then his thumb found her chin and nudged it. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, gently probing with his tongue. At first Alice was apprehensive, unsure of what to do, but Randel was patient and waited for her, guiding her mouth with his own. He decided she was a fast learner. He rumbled in pleasure deep in his throat, unable to stop himself. Yet still he only went so far as she did.

Alice gasped when she realized that the gentle undulations of his tongue were mimicking the act of lovemaking. Her body was suddenly feverish as he deepened the kiss even more. So this was the taboo. He wasn't just kissing her mouth-he was making love to her with his mouth. No wonder he seemed so shocked at first! Why did she think it was disgusting before? A fine tremor began in his fingers, and she could feel the tension in his shoulders and back. She realized he was doing everything he could to hold himself back, probably so as not to frighten her. She reached up, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

It was as though Randel's body had an earthquake. He growled as the control he had held on to for so long started slipping. He responded immediately, one hand suddenly splayed flat against her back, the other cradling her head and the back of her neck. She felt him lean backwards until they were sprawled on the floor. Within moments, she felt his powerful chest heave in tears.

_The Valkyrie…the angel warrior, _he thought, exhilarated and terrified at the same time, _my little Lieutenant…if this is a dream, I never want to wake up!_

Frightened because of his sudden response, she pulled back to look at him, wondering if she had aggravated his injuries.

"Are you all right?" she began to say, but he flattened her against his chest, panting hard, shaking.

He couldn't help it. A chuckle rolled its way out of him as he looked her over, as though he couldn't quite believe this was really happening.

"'All right'?" he said, "I'm…I'm just…so happy."

She felt his hands roam up and down her head and back. She noted he didn't dare touch her anywhere else. However, he was holding her in such a way that she still couldn't escape even if she tried.

"You're a Valkyrie." he said. "You're my light…you're my true lantern, Alice."

""But…what do you mean?" Alice asked. "I don't understand. I'm nothing special." She tried to look at him, but he flattened her once more, his hands clutching and unclutching her coat.

"Shh," he whispered, "just let me hold you…just for a little while, that's all. I can't…I _won't_ ask for more than that."

Reluctantly, Alice relaxed into his embrace. They lay together in silence, his hand slowly stroking her head, when he finally stilled and she heard him snore softly. All too soon she heard the nurse approach and she tapped him until he awoke. Somehow he managed to get up and return to bed, groggy as he was. Even when the nurse entered, he was reluctant to let go of Alice's hand. The nurse instructed her to go home and let him sleep. She agreed but told the nurse to wait outside while she said her farewells.

"Will you be all right now?" she asked Randel.

His smile was serene. "I think I'm more all right than I've been in a very long time," he said.

Alice felt like crying again. At first, she didn't know why. She then realized she was still afraid to leave him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered. She teased his scruffy hair and he laughed.

"I'll be here," he replied. "I promise."

Alice left, and for the first time since the war began, Randel slept soundly all night.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch. 39

Alice made her way to the hospital lobby, her thoughts in a whirlwind. Guilt threatened to consume her.

_Mother, _she thought, _what have I_ _done?_

She could imagine her father, Alexander Lee Malvin's reprimand. _What have you done?_ _You have brought shame to your house! You, Alice, are a member of the highest royal order! You _dared_ to fraternize with a common soldier, and worse, a _subordinate?!_ I forbid it! You are never to see him again! You are no longer my daughter!_

Of course, he was absolutely right. Even though it wasn't strictly enforced, fraternizing with a subordinate was against Army regulations. In fact, if it proved to be too much of a distraction, she could be dishonorably discharged for it.

As horrific as that would be to Alice, if word got out in high society, the results would be devastating. She would be shunned, lose her royal station, and possibly even disinherited, forced to live as a pariah. Even more terrible, a dismal pall would be cast upon her father and stepmother, ruining their reputation as well.

Alice didn't mind the idea of sleeping in the barracks, but disappointing her family was something she couldn't abide by.

_And yet_…and yet the sensations of Randel's tender kiss flooded her mind. Alice couldn't help blushing. A tiny part of her heart screamed at the unfairness of it. After all, her older sister Solice married a soldier. Her only saving grace was that he was a high-ranking, decorated war hero, having saved hundreds of lives, nobility and commoner alike. After returning from Rodelia, Alice was overjoyed to learn that Solice was expecting. She and her sisters began to plan a wonderful baby shower in the near future.

Alice blushed again at the thought of Solice finally consummating her marriage…and how Randel's huge hands felt wandering over her body. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she didn't have her coat on…or much else.

She shook herself. _What am I doing? I must forget what happened! Yes, it's unfair, but there's nothing else to be done! _

Still, the rush of memories wouldn't stop. It wasn't the big adventures she thought about. It was the little things, like his crooked grin, his awkwardness as he tried to fit through doors, his deep, serious voice that even now made her toes curl inside her boots. The way he towered over her, yet looked up to her, his gentle laughter and the way he blushed at the merest sign of affection or embarrassment.

_I-I love him_, she realized, and was heartbroken_. And he must care for me, too, but…but we can never do that again. We mustn't! I shouldn't have encouraged him! _

She took a deep breath and willed her tears back._ Randel, I'm so sorry! I must accept the consequences. It happened, and it was beautiful, but it's over! _

She turned a corner and was nearly mowed down by a group of rushing EMTs that had just entered the ER entrance. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the sirens.

"CODE BLUE!" she heard one yell. "Get him to the OR, a.s.a.p.!"

Alice's neck tingled.

"What happened?" she asked one of the police officers who had entered with them.

"A med-flight came in from Rodelia," the officer replied. "2 weeks ago someone found an Imperial noble shot in the head near the train station. Originally, he was a John Doe, but was just recently identified. It was touch and go for a while, but now he's having seizures. It's gotten so bad they thought he'd have a better chance of recovering here."

Alice started shaking. "What's the name of this nobleman?"

The officer looked at his notebook. "Sir Lionel Taylor. Apparently he's the golden boy of the financial district, which is why the Rodelian royalty had him brought here. There were signs of a struggle, and they're thinking it was a botched robbery or a jealous dispute." The officer eyed her. "Wait," he said, "I know you. Aren't you his fiancée?"

Alice gasped and her hands shot to her mouth to keep from screaming. She had thought Lionel was dead. They had all thought he was dead. After the Mad Minstrel disappeared, no one had seen or heard any sign of her or her spy network since. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

The hallway tilted and Alice nearly fainted from shock. The officer caught her, at first mistaking her horror for relief.

"Why didn't you file a missing person's report, Lieutenant?" he asked, growing suspicious.

"We," Alice gasped, taking panicked breaths, "w-w-we did…in Rodelia. How…how did we miss him? He…was h-he there in the hospital this whole time?"

She never heard the officer answer as she passed out from hyperventilating.

An hour later, after Alice came to and had the doctor's O.K., she found Lionel's room and entered.

Lionel looked small and skinny in the narrow hospital bed, but then after seeing Randel she supposed anyone would. Or, at least, that was her first thought, but then she realized that Lionel had lost a considerable amount of weight. His face no longer had its pristine aura, nor did it hold any hint of his old inflated ego. Instead both eyes were blackened and swollen shut, and his prized golden mane had been shaved due to the many surgeries he'd had. There was also a pink scar wrapped around his neck.

Alice didn't want to reserve any pity for him, but she did. Whoever had done this, be it Lady Kavi or someone else, Lionel had paid a heavy price. She flipped through his medical chart and noted with irony that Lionel displayed signs of total amnesia. At first, she thought it was some sort of trick, but as she read through the notes, she realized the awful truth. He was like an infant, having to relearn _everything,_ even feeding and dressing himself. He was helpless, and with no living relatives to care for him, the hospital was unsure how to proceed.

The weight of her noble title bore down on Alice once more. If she abandoned him now, everyone would see it as fleeing from responsibility. It would be a shallow, selfish act of cowardice, and Alice knew her father would not stand for it. Neither could she, really. She prided herself on doing what was right, and for this, there could only be one path. She had to marry Lionel, even in this state, and likely provide his care for the rest of his days. Any good wife would do the same.

She would have to inform Captain Hunks of her decision to resign in the morning.

As she left Lionel's room, Randel's kiss flashed in her mind's eye once more, but with a heavy, dutiful heart, she resolved to put the incident out of her mind for good. Any prolonging would only lead to more pain, and it would be better if she put a stop to it now.

How to tell him? How to tell the others? She half-turned toward where she knew Randel's room was. She couldn't, at least not tonight.

Let him get a good night's rest, for the morning would prove to be a rough one.

END PART II! PART III COMING SOON!

* * *

><p>I'm so mean...but not to worry. This isn't the end!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Okay, so I couldn't leave you hanging quite that badly, hee hee. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch. 40<p>

Randel Oland was awake in an instant. Be a soldier long enough, and you know when the enemy is close. Fight in a war long enough, and you know when they have found your hiding place.

"No, STOP!" he shouted too late as he felt the dart jab his neck. In that moment, he learned several things at once:

These guys, dressed as surgeons, were bold enough to attack right in the Imperial state hospital.

There were far too many of them, about six or seven in all, for Randel to mount any sort of successful counterattack.

And worst of all, he couldn't keep his promise to Alice. She'd look for him but find him gone.

Well, that just couldn't happen.

Randel sat up and managed to chokeslam the closest one to him, crushing his windpipe in the process. Two of the larger men each hooked an arm and tried to pin him but he shrugged them off, trying to stand. However, he quickly realized it was a mistake because the drugs in the dart were already starting to impede his balance and focus. Finally, one tackled him to the floor as the rest punched and kicked him into submission. To be safe, they shot a second dart into him, just in case.

Randel shouted and cursed, thrashed and kicked, spit and bit until he had no strength left. Wearied and woozy, he felt himself being lifted onto and gurney and covered with a sheet. While still fighting to remain awake, he saw a flash of a tattoo on one of the men's wrists. His blood ran cold. He'd seen that tattoo before.

Before they left his room the "surgeon" with that tattoo stood over him. He was older with a thin, wiry frame, but he still moved with the bearing of a king. Although he was masked, Randel could tell he was smiling in triumph.

"Corporal Oland," he rasped, "last of the 901 Anti-Tank Troop, you are hereby under arrest and are to be extradited for war crimes. You have the right to remain silent, although I doubt you will exercise that right." He punched him in the face.

Randel shook it off and smirked, all gentleness gone. "You still hit like a girl, Commander Daron Hildebrandt," he growled. "This isn't an arrest. You know as well as I that you can't arrest me on Imperial soil. This is kidnapping, plain and simple, and you and your team are still a bunch of cowardly rats!"

"If you think to gain sympathy simply because you're recovering from surgery, think again!" Hildebrandt wheezed, and punched him again in the jaw. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but Randel began seeing white starbursts. Still, the injured Corporal started laughing.

"Actually, I know a girl who hits harder than you do. Hell, she has more balls than you do, you pencil-necked, knock-kneed, shriveled up maggot!"

Incensed, the Commander thundered to his troops, disregarding all caution. "Take him away!"

Thinking of Alice, Randel attempted to struggle but found he was strapped to the gurney.

"No!" he said, his strength fading fast, "I promised to stay! I _have_ to! I promised! Lieutenant! Alice! _ALICE!_


End file.
